Romulus
by Kandai
Summary: Days of Future Past AU. 1973, se dit Magneto en ouvrant les yeux dans une cellule familière, ne lui avait pas manqué. Slash, Charles/Erik.
1. hope (Magneto)

**Crédits** - Stan Lee, Jack Kirby (original), Bryan Singer (Days of Future Past)  
**Base** - X-Men : Days of Future Past  
**Rating** - M  
**Avertissements** - Divergence par rapport au film. Handicap canon. Alcoolisme. Abus de substances et auto-médication. Référence à des troubles mentaux et à des comportements potentiellement suicidaires. Deux Ex Machina.

**Note** - Cette fic fait au moins trois fois sa taille prévue à l'origine donc j'ai décidé de la découper, histoire de ne pas surcharger et de me donner le temps de la terminer. Je vous demanderais aussi d'ignorer les cohérences de timeline parce que c'est un vrai foutoir quand on approche tout ce qu'il y a de canonique là-dedans (rien qu'au niveau des films) et j'ai essayé de m'en tenir à ce que Days of Future Past et la trilogie originale nous ont laissé, donc... J'ai aussi choisi d'ignorer le fait que Wolverine soit le seul à pouvoir retourner dans le passé et yaddle, nous voilà avec un nouveau monstre. Oskour. Bonne lecture :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**Romulus**

* * *

**part i – hope (Magneto)**

Quand Magneto ouvre les yeux, il ne peut empêcher un soupir traverser ses lèvres desséchées par l'air froid et artificiel. Est-ce de lassitude, d'émerveillement ou de soulagement, il ne saurait vraiment dire. Peut-être le premier car autant le fait de savoir que leur pari a fonctionné ôte ses épaules d'un poids immense, autant il doit admettre que le gris sombre de sa cellule sous le Pentagone ne lui a certainement pas manqué.

Il lui faut un certain temps pour s'habituer à la jeunesse de son corps à peine entré dans la quarantaine et maltraité par dix ans d'isolation, ce qui est une frustrante perte de temps en considération du travail qu'il a encore à accomplir. Sa posture est maladroite, ses mouvements raides, parfois hésitants, et il ressent soudainement une vague de sympathie pour Charles : si lui-même se sent comme une marionnette humaine dans son propre corps rajeuni d'une cinquantaine d'années, il n'ose penser le calvaire qu'a dû traverser le professeur pour plier le corps d'un étranger à son formidable esprit, pour le modeler à son image et à sa volonté. S'il n'avait pas déjà le plus grand respect pour Charles Xavier, il aurait été prompt à changer d'avis.

Mais les pouvoirs de son vieil ami ont toujours dépassé son entente, encore aujourd'hui.

_Concentration_, se morigène Magneto en serrant les paupières. Il n'a qu'une seule chance, après tout.

Le magnétisme de la Terre est un cocon bienvenu autour de lui, une étreinte familière qu'il a appris à chérir avec le temps, dessinant des lignes blanchâtres et des flux dans l'espace qu'il occupe. Magneto est tenté, une brève seconde, de se projeter vers le haut, de faire de cette évasion un ultime coup de théâtre comme il les affectionne et renonce tout aussi vite – à quoi bon les artifices, alors que la conférence de paix est dans moins de deux jours et qu'il pourrait être dans les bras de Charles avant la nuit ?

Il y a quelques années, il aurait probablement ri et serait sortit triomphant par l'entrée des visiteurs avec du sang sur les bottes, son casque symboliquement calé sous le bras.

A la place, Magneto appelle ses pouvoirs à lui, prend une longue inspiration et ouvre l'espace en deux.

* * *

Il avait embrassé pour la dernière fois Charles deux heures plus tôt. Cinquante ans plus tard. C'est difficile de distinguer l'amont de l'aval, lorsqu'on remonte un fleuve à contre-courant Magneto suppose que son voyage même temporel peut souffrir d'une métaphore similaire. Son esprit se souvient d'avoir embrassé Charles, évidemment – il aime se vanter de se souvenir de chacun des baisers de Charles même si tous deux savent pertinemment que c'est un mensonge éhonté et oh, d'accord, le télépathe se souvient pour eux deux de toute façon – mais c'est en vain qu'il cherche un goût légèrement salé sur ses propres lèvres, celui de poussière, de sueur et de larmes versées face à l'inacceptable, mêlé à cette infime touche de _Charles_ qui a toujours accompagné leurs étreintes. S'il se concentre assez fort, peut-être parviendra-t-il à se persuader que cela ne fait que deux heures qu'il senti pour la dernière fois la bouche de son amant pressé contre la sienne, leurs doigts frôlant le visage de l'autre dans un ultime rappel, un dernier moment pour se donner du courage.

Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une illusion qui se dissipe bien vite face à l'urgence de la situation.

Créer des trous dans l'espace est un art délicat et incroyablement fatigant, surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas vu le soleil depuis dix ans, aussi évite-t-il de voyager directement jusqu'à l'Institut. Il atterrit désorienté dans le sud de Philadelphie et parvient à peine à tituber jusqu'à une gare, volant un peu d'argent à des passants distraits pour acheter un titre de transport. Le trajet jusqu'à New York est long, aussi s'autorise-t-il à fermer les yeux quelques minutes, le front appuyé contre la vitre du train.

Il dort pendant tout le trajet.

A son réveil, Magneto ne doute pas que tout Washington est déjà en état d'alerte et que sa photo a probablement déjà été diffusée aux nouvelles nationales. Il y a quelque chance pour que les résidents du Manoir – qui, si son évasion n'a pas encore commencé à affecter le cours du temps, doivent se limiter au propriétaire de l'établissement et Hank McCoy – attendent sa venue de pied ferme mais après tout, peut-être pas. Son amant lui a rarement parlé de ces noires années pendant lesquelles l'Institut avait fermé ses portes, pendant lesquelles son don lui était devenu si insupportable que le supprimer était le seul moyen de garder sa santé mentale à Magneto de réprimer un frisson en imaginant son vieil ami prostré dans son gigantesque manoir aux pièces vides, avec l'alcool du cabinet maternel et les pas d'Hank McCoy contre le plancher pour toute compagnie.

Une nouvelle fois – mais pas la dernière – il se maudit pour son absence, pour le vide dans les immenses chambres du manoir Xavier, pour ce qu'il a volontairement fini par perdre. L'Institut était détruit depuis si longtemps maintenant, d'abord mis en pièces par Stryker puis par le reste de ses fanatiques après que le remède fut révélé inefficace, cette vermine de Trask s'attribuant l'honneur d'un dernier crachat sur les cendres de leur sanctuaire.

Du rêve de _Charles_.

Y repenser suffit à raviver sa vieille colère, assez pour faire trembler tous les objets en métal aux alentours. Magneto serre les dents et se force à retrouver son calme : confronter son ancien allié en bouillonnant secrètement de rage n'avancera les choses à rien, que du contraire. L'air frais de l'État de New York lui fait un bien qu'il n'avouera pas.

Il hésite presque à rebrousser chemin devant la grille à moitié ouverte de l'Institut. Ils avaient établi avec Charles il y a plusieurs jours – dans cinquante ans – un genre de ligne de conduite, des ébauches de plan mais son amant l'avait regardé en levant les yeux au ciel et en décrétant que cela ne servirait à rien parce qu'Erik finirait par faire comme bon lui semblait. Magneto retient un ricanement et pousse la grille inutilisée : l'ancien professeur le connaît trop bien.

Le connaissait.

Magneto écrase ses sombres prédictions sous son talon. Pour l'heure, Charles Xavier existe toujours et passera dans cinquante ans à la louche, une main inquiète sur le front d'un Erik Lehnsherr inconscient sur un autel aux confins de la Chine.

Pour l'heure, Charles Xavier est prostré quelque part dans le manoir qui se dresse au bout de l'allée, plus éloigné de lui qu'il ne l'a jamais été, et si Magneto veut sauver leur futur, s'il veut pouvoir un jour vivre dans un monde où il ne lui aura pas fallu si longtemps pour revenir vers Charles, il faut qu'il réussisse à le convaincre d'agir ensemble.

La perspective de l'échec est trop lourde pour seulement mériter contemplation.

* * *

Il n'est pas surpris de voir Hank lui ouvrir la porte. Il l'est encore moins lorsque ce dernier tente de la refermer sur lui mais il n'a pas le temps pour écouter les glapissements outragés d'Hank McCoy, les récriminations que ce dernier ne se prive pas de lui jeter au visage alors qu'il se faufile dans le hall poussiéreux. Magneto a depuis longtemps cessé de chercher pacifier inutilement les masses : il n'y a guère qu'à Charles qu'il accepte de rendre des comptes. Peut-être à Mystique, jadis – et peut-être que jadis ne sera pas nécessaire cette fois-ci.

Il n'est pas le seul à pouvoir profiter d'une seconde chance.

Beast porte du métal sur lui, une simple boucle de ceinture qui suffit à le clouer sur le sol. Magneto plie sa bouche, faussement contrit, et s'apprête à demander à voir le maître des lieux lorsque la voix de ce dernier résonne dans la maison.

— Hank, qu'est-ce qui se… Erik ?!

Magneto – Erik maintenant, parce qu'il n'est Erik que face à Charles – tourne sa tête vers le grand escalier, s'arrête de respirer.

Charles… ne ressemble à rien de ce qu'il a pu s'imaginer pendant qu'il anticipait leurs retrouvailles. Il a les cheveux emmêlés, le regard hagard des hommes hantés par leurs erreurs, les pieds nus sur le plancher des escaliers, un verre vide à la main pourtant, Charles est debout, droit face à une adversité qu'il ne comprend pas, debout alors que le sort vient de le foudroyer sur ses deux jambes. Oh, comme le cœur d'Erik saigne pour les épreuves qu'il lit sur le visage de cet homme, pour les nuits sans sommeil et les jours sans chaleur, pour les cendres dans lesquelles il se débat inlassablement ô combien il est fier d'avoir pu connaître l'homme que ce Charles-ci deviendra, combien il peut voir dans les combats d'hier et d'aujourd'hui ce qui définira l'homme de demain.

Un homme qui a peu de chances d'exister, maintenant qu'ils ont défié le temps.

C'est trop pour lui. Erik suffoque et tend les mains ouvertes vers Charles, paumes vers le ciel, un pied déjà sur la marche inférieure. Il n'ose pas aller plus loin. La confusion se mélange à la peur sur le visage de son – ancien – amant, des émotions qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire naître dans ces yeux là et pourtant, pourtant…

Plus que jamais, il comprend et déteste Charles pour lui avoir parlé à demi-mots de ces périodes sombres.

— E… Erik, qu'est-ce que tu…

— Je ne veux plus perdre la moindre seconde, presse Erik. J'ai attendu trop longtemps, je ne peux plus continuer, je… je suis désolé, Charles. Pour tout ce qui s'est passé et je… Je t'aime, je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Charles le fixe depuis son piédestal, une statue incrédule qui baigne dans la lumière poussiéreuse du manoir et brutalement, ses lèvres se contorsionnent dans une atroce grimace, quelque part entre la colère et le chagrin, sa gorge étrangle ce qui pourrait être un cri de rage il _plonge_. Il y a le bruit d'un verre écrasé sur le sol, un mugissement dans son dos et la prochaine chose dont Erik a conscience, c'est que sa joue le brûle et que le plancher est tiède.

_La maison, il est à la _maison_._

Erik n'y peut rien il étouffe un rire contre les lattes.

(Ou peut-être un sanglot.)

* * *

Bien sûr, le poing dans la figure n'est rien d'autre qu'un douloureux préliminaire. Charles n'a pas attendu qu'il se remette debout pour pratiquement s'enfuir dans son bureau un chemin que Magneto se retient de prendre, malgré le temps qui presse. Forcer un Charles dans cet état à l'écouter risque de compliquer davantage les choses. Hank ne l'a pas aidé à se relever mais au moins, il semble moins disposé à le jeter dehors, ne serait-ce que parce que Charles ne l'a pas exigé.

Magneto pince les lèvres et débat sur les questions qu'il est en droit de poser. Il se doute qu'aucune ne sera bien accueillie mais il faudra sans doute un long moment avant que Charles lui confie ce genre de secret, s'il le fait un jour, et le temps est un luxe qu'ils ne peuvent plus se permettre de prendre.

— Il marche de nouveau, se décide-t-il enfin à dire.

Hank – qui commence à reprendre un visage humain – se fend d'un grondement dédaigneux.

— Pas grâce à toi.

L'ancien chef de la Confrérie se retient de montrer les dents à son tour. Avoir abandonné Charles sur cette plage de Cuba sans avoir pris le temps d'adresser les dommages que ce dernier avait subi restera à jamais un de ses plus grands regrets mais ce n'est pas une confession qu'il est prêt à faire maintenant, surtout pas à Hank McCoy entre tous. Celui-ci capitule au bout de quelques minutes d'un regard noir intense – ce qui rend Magneto un peu suffisant, vu qu'il s'agit là d'un art qu'il a peaufiné avec patience au fil des ans.

— J'ai fabriqué un sérum pour me… pour contrôler ma mutation, explique le scientifique en rehaussant ses lunettes. Charles a commencé à en prendre pour calmer les effets de sa télépathie et ça a eu… des effets secondaires. Il peut remarcher mais il… il en prend trop.

L'explication est ponctuée d'un regard appuyé qui en dit tout aussi long sur la personne qu'Hank tient responsable de toute cette pagaille. Magneto hausse les épaules et prend le parti de s'asseoir sur les marches de l'escalier poussiéreux. A en juger par les mouvements nerveux de Beast, il paraît évident que celui-ci se bat entre l'envie d'aller voir comment va Charles et le besoin de surveiller l'évadé du Pentagone. Le concerné soupire, soudain lassé par la suspicion qu'il suscite et mérite.

— Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre, Hank.

— Tu nous excuseras si personne ici ne te croit, Erik, tranche la voix de Charles, sèche comme le désert.

Ce dernier est enfin réapparu, l'air encore plus échevelé que tout à l'heure si possible. Ses pas sont incertains mais ses mains ne tremblent plus. Un pansement tout frais est logé au creux de son bras : le cœur d'Erik le lance lorsqu'il prend conscience que sa présence suffit à faire perdre assez de sa contenance à Charles pour le pousser vers l'horrible substance qui le mutile plus qu'il ne l'assiste.

_Oh, Charles._

Erik prend une profonde inspiration. Il doit être calme. Il doit être patient. Le point entre la rage et la sérénité. Charles a toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir en ce moment – et même encore plus tard, s'il ne parvient pas à modifier suffisamment le futur.

— Tu as des questions, affirme-t-il au bout de quelques secondes baignées dans un inconfortable silence.

Charles lève le coin d'une narine et comment cet homme fait-il pour avoir l'air si incroyablement condescendant alors qu'il a l'air de sortir du lit après avoir passé une nuit particulièrement atroce, Erik ne le saura probablement jamais.

— Tu as vraiment une sale tête, réplique le concerné, hargneux.

Erik hausse un sourcil à son tour, surpris mais guère troublé. Il en oublie parfois la légendaire immaturité de son ancien allié.

— Générer un trou noir de poche demande une certaine énergie, répond-il le plus sèchement possible.

Magneto esquisse un petit sourire satisfait lorsqu'il réalise l'effet que sa réponse produit sur les deux hommes de science il ne se retourne pas vers Hank qui se fend d'un misérable hoquet même si la tentation est grande. Les yeux bleus de Charles sont tellement arrondis qu'ils pourraient servir de sous-tasses.

— Tu… génères des trous noirs, répète Charles, visiblement estomaqué.

— Hu, entre autres, commente Erik, légèrement amusé maintenant. Comment crois-tu que je me sois sorti de prison, mon vieil ami ?

C'est une mauvaise question à poser ou un cruel manque de tact de sa part car Charles détourne aussitôt le regard, le rouge aux joues – il n'est guère difficile de deviner à qui exactement l'ancien professeur pense en ce moment. Erik se mord les lèvres, retient les excuses qui se bousculent dans sa gorge. Il déteste voir Charles souffrir mais l'enjeu est malheureusement plus important que le confort de son ancien ami.

— Pourquoi es-tu là, Erik ? finit par demander celui-ci et sa voix est cassée, si lasse qu'Erik a envie de prendre la tête de son alter ego plus jeune pour la fracasser contre le mur le plus proche.

Il en aura peut-être l'occasion. Plus tard, cependant – pour le moment, le futur a besoin de lui et lui a besoin de Charles. Il aurait détesté l'ironie d'un tel syllogisme quelques années auparavant mais depuis, il a vu Charles mourir et revivre, il a vu Mystique redevenue Raven, des rêves partir en cendres, ses frères et sœurs mutants exterminés petit à petit sous les coups des Sentinelles et il est tout simplement fatigué de mener une guerre qui n'a pas de fin. Il est fatigué de combattre Charles inutilement.

L'amère vérité lui arrache un soupir.

— Parce que m'as demandé de venir te chercher.

* * *

Charles lève un sourcil perplexe, presque amusé à son tour. Son incrédulité est aussi prévisible que… touchante. Erik retient un sourire de son côté, conscient qu'il ne sera pas bienvenu s'il se laisse emporter par les plaisanteries, par le simple fait que Charles est présent dans la pièce mais cela ne passe pas loin – comment a-t-il fait pour survivre sans cette proximité, il se le demande ? Quelle naïveté.

— Vraiment ? ironise l'objet de son attention avec une gentillesse affectée. Je ne m'en souviens pas. Quand est-ce que c'était ?

— Quand est-ce que ce _sera_, corrige tendrement le maître du magnétisme. Dans à peu près cinquante ans à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Toute trace d'amusement laisse place à la confusion maintenant. Clairement, Charles ne s'est pas attendu à ce qu'il lui réponde et encore moins à ce qu'il lui dise quelque chose de semblable Erik ne peut pas vraiment l'en blâmer. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si Charles était revenu du futur pour le libérer de sa prison (probablement quelque chose de stupide, mais ce n'est plus la question).

La question est de savoir si oui ou non son vieil ami est prêt à le croire, cette fois-ci.

— Tu… essaies de me dire que tu viens du futur… de cinquante ans dans le futur… commence-t-il lentement, avec une hésitation palpable dans la voix. Clairement, plus d'explications sont nécessaires et comme l'horloge tourne trop vite, Erik ne retient plus son récit.

Il parle de Trask, des Sentinelles, de ce que Mystique a découvert en fouillant dans ses secrets. Il parle de Paris, la conférence à venir, de ce qu'elle projette de faire et ce qui s'ensuit : la capture, les tests, les tortures. Il parle de sa propre évasion, qui aurait dû survenir quelques mois plus tard et perpétrée par un groupe de mutants que Mystique a libéré au Vietnam – dont un Alex Summers enragé il parle des mois qu'ils ont passé à retrouver l'endroit où Trask retenait sa captive, des cicatrices sur son corps bleu, de leurs blessures partagées. Il parle de la décision qu'a prise Charles de rouvrir l'école après tant d'années dans la solitude, de recommencer à partir de zéro parce que les mutants devenaient de plus en plus nombreux, de plus en plus en danger. Il parle des X-Men et de la Confrérie, des meurtres au nom de la cause et des centres d'expérimentation détruits. Il parle des Sentinelles à nouveau, des ruines que celles-ci ont laissées et de la guerre qu'ils ont perdue depuis longtemps, de leur ultime pari, de Charles le pressant à prendre une place qui aurait dû lui revenir.

(Erik décapite violemment les larmes traîtresses qui montent sous ses paupières.)

A la fin de son récit, Charles et Hank l'observent longuement, débattant sans doute si son histoire est ou non le produit d'un criminel dérangé qui a passé trop longtemps entre les cinq murs de sa cellule. Il leur en veut – il n'a _jamais_ menti à Charles – mais sa colère ne servirait qu'à renforcer leur méfiance.

Et puis, il est _fatigué_.

— Je ne te crois pas, articule finalement Charles, toujours incrédule. Cela n'est guère surprenant, tout bien considéré. Il ne se croirait pas lui-même s'il devait déblatérer pareille histoire à son double du passé, avec raison.

— Je sais, ricane Erik, le cœur étrangement sec. Tu m'as dit que tu serais difficile à convaincre.

Au tour de Charles de ricaner. Son rire est vide. _Ses yeux_ sont vides. Erik a connu des tortures plus douces.

— Et qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit d'autre ?

Erik retient les mots à grand peine. Il veut parler de leurs dialogues autour d'un plateau d'échecs dans une prison de plastique, il veut parler des mots blessants échangés après Alkali Lake, il veut parler de leur dernière conversation avant que Charles ne meure, désintégré par le Phoenix. Il veut tout dire de leurs retrouvailles, des lettres envoyées, de leur nouveau premier baiser après la débâcle de San Francisco, les promesses de recommencer murmurées contre la peau respective de l'autre, de leur dernière étreinte avant la décision finale. Il veut parler de son Charles Xavier qui caresse son visage depuis un temple perdu dans l'Himalaya, qui ne retient probablement plus ses larmes maintenant qu'Erik ne peut pas le voir.

(Il souhaitait, il aurait aimé mais Charles le connaissait mieux qu'il ne se connaît lui-même, Charles le lui avait dit lorsqu'ils avaient refait l'amour pour la première fois après leur si longue séparation, une confession jamais réitérée mais gardée précieusement contre son vieux cœur encore vacillant du choc de savoir son amant _en vie_ : « Je ne veux plus vivre dans un monde où ton amour n'est pas une certitude, Erik. »)

Il pourrait dire tout ça mais ce sont des secrets que ce Charles-ci n'est pas prêt à entendre et qu'il n'est pas prêt à partager non plus, car il n'a pas encore perdu son futur – appelez-le un imbécile

— Tu m'as dit…

* * *

— Je pense que tu devrais partir à ma place.

Erik fixa longuement le Professeur, conscient qu'il devait projeter sa confusion à des kilomètres à la ronde, d'autant plus lorsqu'une vague étincelle amusée vint se presser contre sa conscience. Il l'accueillit à bras ouverts, se demandant pour ce qui devait être la dix millième fois pourquoi il s'était nié si longtemps le plaisir d'avoir l'esprit de Charles en contact avec le sien. A croire que celui-ci n'avait pas tout à fait tort de l'accuser d'être un martyr.

L'amusement se dissipa bien vite, pourtant, vite remplacé par le sérieux que demandait la situation.

— Je ne comprends pas, avoua sombrement Magneto.

Ils paraient beaucoup – le potentiel futur de toute la communauté mutante, si toutefois elle en avait encore un – en risquant leur impossible plan. Ils avaient réussi à échapper aux Sentinelles pour l'instant grâce à une chance assez incroyable, la diligence du Blackbird et leurs pouvoirs combinés mais même l'infatigable Wolverine était las d'être sans cesse sur le qui-vive, d'abandonner les cadavres de leurs frères et sœurs derrière eux, de devoir préférer la fuite aux confrontations Erik éprouvait une curieuse sympathie pour son frère d'armes improvisé. Lui aussi était fatigué de se cacher et de s'enfuir.

S'il n'était pas certain que sa propre mort verrait celle de Charles suivre immédiatement, il y avait longtemps qu'il aurait rassemblé les frères et sœurs mutants volontaires et pris d'assaut un quartier général quelconque, dans le but de tuer le plus d'ennemis possible. Mais Charles Xavier gardait le fragile espoir de pouvoir tout arranger, un espoir auquel Erik s'agrippait plus par crainte de perdre à nouveau ce qui lui était le plus cher que par réelle conviction.

— Tu ne penses pas que ça marchera, finit par déclarer le télépathe, les yeux plissés par la tristesse.

Magneto soupira. Ce n'était pas une question.

— Je ne t'en veux pas, ajouta Charles qui avait capté sa lassitude ainsi que ses vieilles craintes. Nous risquons beaucoup en misant sur les pouvoirs de Kitty. Les possibilités pour que nous endommagions davantage le futur sont hors de proportion je préfère autant ne pas y penser.

— Ce n'est pas en elle que je n'ai pas confiance, Charles.

Erik s'abstint de préciser _qui_ exactement méritait sa méfiance. Ni lui ni Charles n'avaient besoin de détails.

— Il faut que nous soyons tous les deux, soupira le Professeur en se massant la nuque. Raven ne m'écoutera pas si tu n'es pas là : elle pensera que j'essaie de la manipuler… et à raison. Onze ans de séparation ne font pas de miracles pour les relations fraternelles et sororales et puis… tu la connaissais mieux que moi, à la fin.

Magneto tiqua. Le cas de Mystique n'était pas quelque chose dont il aimait à se rappeler.

— Elle t'a toujours aimé, Charles. Elle est revenue vers toi après… Il s'interrompit, abrupt.

_Après qu'Erik l'ait abandonnée,_ allait sans se dire – il y avait une vieille rage dans la tête de Charles à chaque fois qu'ils approchaient le sujet, une trahison presque aussi affreuse que Cuba, Stryker et toutes les choses amères qui étaient passées entre eux Erik y voyait la preuve ultime de sa damnation, le clou final dans le cercueil de leur relation mais Charles lui avait pardonné ce qui pouvait l'être, avait accepté que Raven avait fait ses choix et que celui de pardonner ou non à Magneto restait son privilège, avait laissé les accusations, les regrets et les « pourquoi ? » s'affadir dans la masse sombre et indicible qui existerait toujours entre eux.

— Aimer et comprendre sont deux choses bien distinctes, Erik, lui rappela son amant, une moue amère déformant son visage fatigué. Nous devrions le savoir mieux que personne.

L'interpellé retint le ricanement qui lui brûlait la gorge. Charles avait raison, il devait le concéder.

— J'étais en prison en 1973, Charles. J'en voulais à tous ceux qui m'y avaient mis et à ceux qui ne m'ont pas aidé à m'en sortir et tu avais encore le cœur brisé par notre désertion. Nous nous haïssions, nous n'avons jamais été plus éloignés l'un de l'autre qu'à cette époque alors explique-moi comment _je_ pourrais sauver le futur mieux que toi ?

Le silence s'égraina entre eux, tendu mais pas insupportable. Ils en avaient connu de pires.

— Je me souviens de 1973 et des années avant, marmonna finalement le Professeur. Je me souviens du manoir vide, du sérum que je prenais pour dormir quelques heures par nuit, de ma télépathie qui captait trop d'émotions à la fois. Je me souviens de t'avoir détesté pour m'avoir tout pris et de m'être détesté encore plus pour être devenu la loque que ma mère avait été dans ses dernières années.

Erik tendit une main tremblante que Charles pris entre les siennes, touché par la confidence. Ils avaient tous deux leurs propres secrets, les zones d'ombres qu'il était inutile de cacher aux yeux de l'autre mais jamais son vieil ami n'avait parlé aussi sincèrement du temps sombre où l'Institut était resté fermé.

(Et jamais Erik n'avait parlé de la prison non plus, de la froideur des murs, de la torture quotidienne que l'absence de métal lui infligeait, des mains brutales qui marquaient de temps à autre sa peau et la rage aveugle, l'impuissance de ne rien pouvoir faire pour se défendre sinon fermer les yeux et attendre que la colère de ses gardiens s'apaisât.)

— Je te connais, Erik. En 1973, tu n'écouteras pas l'homme que j'étais. Même si – surtout si c'est _moi_ qui viens vers toi.

Magneto soupira derechef. Charles prêchait un convaincu et il le savait mais…

— Est-ce que toi au moins, tu m'écouteras ? Si je viens à toi en implorant ta clémence, si je m'agenouille à tes pieds en promettant de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours – est-ce que l'homme que tu étais me donneras une chance ?

Les mains de Charles migrèrent vers son visage, suivies de prêt par ses lèvres. Leur baiser fut étrangement chaste, rien de plus qu'un appui prolongé entre leurs bouches, comme unies par une communication silencieuse, un langage qui n'appartenaient qu'à elles.

— J'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance, Erik, murmura Charles contre sa peau. Ici comme en 1973, j'ai besoin que tu me laisses faire les bons choix.

Magneto ferma les yeux.

— D'accord, exhala-t-il. D'accord.

* * *

— Tu m'as dit, un jour, que tes pouvoirs avaient commencé à se manifester quand tu étais jeune, trop jeune pour comprendre que les voix que tu entendais ne venaient pas de toi mais des autres. Tu te souviens que ta mère et ton beau-père t'ont fait voir des docteurs, des spécialistes qui pensaient que ta place était dans une institution spécialisée et tu m'as dit les avoir cru pendant un moment avant de commencer à contrôler ton pouvoir et de comprendre vraiment ce qui t'arrivait.

Face à lui, Charles est devenu blanc comme la craie. Erik s'en veut de lui causer tant de souffrances – encore, à croire qu'il excelle à ce genre d'exercice – mais il doit continuer, il ne peut pas s'arrêter maintenant.

— Tu m'as dit qu'un jour, tu as ressenti la douleur de ton demi-frère battu par son père et que tu as tellement eu peur de perdre le peu de contrôle que tu avais sur ta télépathie que tu t'es enfermé dans le grenier pendant une journée entière, trop révulsé par tant de noirceur dans l'âme d'un seul homme.

— Tu m'as dit que tu détestes ce que tu es devenu plus encore que tu me détestes, que tu vois ta mère dans les miroirs de cette maison, dans l'alcool et le sérum que tu prends pour apaiser ta douleur et que son fantôme te ronge.

Erik sent sa gorge se fermer. C'est le moment qu'il redoute et espère à la fois, le moment où il abandonne leur futur dans les seules mains à qui il peut accorder sa confiance, ce moment suspendu où plus rien ne dépend de lui et tout repose sur l'homme qui se tient face à lui.

_Charles, je t'aime_, pense-t-il avec force (et il peut presque sentir le fantôme de leur dernier baiser, les doigts pâles de son amant sur son front plissé).

— Tu m'as dit de te faire confiance pour prendre les bonnes décisions si je venais te demander pardon alors c'est ce que je fais. J'ai passé toute ma vie à me demander ce que je ferais si nous pouvions avoir un peu plus de temps… Eh bien, me voici, Charles. Je ne veux plus attendre.

— Je te demande pardon.

Un long silence suit son discours. Il est conscient qu'Hank s'est reculé dans un coin sans tout à fait s'en aller, laissant une illusion d'intimité bienvenue. Prétendre qu'il n'y a plus que Charles et lui au monde est un réconfort qu'il se surprend à désirer.

— Ces choses que tu as dites… ces… je n'ai jamais dit ça à personne, balbutie le généticien – et oh, Erik peut voir le gouffre au fond des yeux bleus, le sel qu'il a consciemment versé sur les plaies à vif. Un mal nécessaire, se rappelle-t-il en retenant l'envie d'enlacer Charles, de le serrer contre sa poitrine et de le protéger de toutes les horreurs de l'extérieur.

— Pas encore, répond le Maître du magnétisme avec tendresse.

Charles l'observe un long moment encore, le cœur visiblement au bord des lèvres, les mains tremblant plus violemment que jamais – mais toujours debout, sa position n'a pas flanché. Pendant un court instant, Magneto est fier de le voir si fort, même dans ses heures les plus noires : il voit les lignes dures qui plissent son front, les marques de l'endurance devant l'adversité, il voit la résolution dans les plis de son menton et la calme force de l'homme dont il est tombé amoureux deux fois au moins.

(Ou autant de fois qu'il a posé son regard sur lui.)

— Admettons que je te croie, avance finalement Charles d'un air résolument pincé – et Erik retient son sourire parce que si son ancien allié accepte de considérer la véracité de son histoire, c'est pratiquement une victoire – admettons que tout ce que tu as dit depuis tout à l'heure est vrai et pas un horrible mensonge concocté pour me faire tomber dans je-ne-sais quel piège. Tu dis que dans cinquante ans d'ici là, nous sommes au bord de l'extinction.

— Correct, répond Erik, ses dents grinçant involontairement les unes contre les autres.

— Que notre seule chance d'empêcher que cela se produire est d'arrêter ma sœur qui est en ce moment à Paris, en train de comploter pour assassiner un homme de sang-froid et ainsi prévenir qu'on la capture, qu'on expérimente sur elle et qu'on créée ces… ces Sentinelles.

— C'est le plan général, oui. Après, si tu as une meilleure idée, je suis toute ouïe.

Il n'y a pas de réponse. Il n'en attend pas. Aucun des deux autres mutants n'a assez de clés en main pour proposer une alternative satisfaisante et ils le savent pertinemment. Charles déglutit péniblement, comme à l'aube d'une décision difficile :

— Si je décide… si nous… si je… je ne ferais pas ça pour toi, est-ce qu'on ce comprend ? Je fais ça pour Raven.

Erik serre les paupières, secoué par l'énormité de ce qui lui a été accordé. Oh, a-t-il seulement passé sa vie entière à sous-estimer la grandeur de cet homme ? Il est presque sûr qu'il n'existe pas de monde où Charles Xavier soit incapable de lui prouver qu'il a eu tort.

Espoir ridicule mais tellement rassurant.

— Entendu, murmure-t-il, doucement amer.

* * *

Le vol est une affaire tranquille.

Magneto passe la grande majorité du trajet à dormir tout son soûl. Il n'a pas encore tout à fait récupéré de son outrageuse violation des lois de la physique – même si le contrecoup est beaucoup moins taxant sur son corps de quarante ans, retrouver sa jeunesse n'a pas que des inconvénients maladroits après tout – et il y a aussi ce plaisir autrefois simple de pouvoir trouver le sommeil sans craindre la prochaine attaque, sans trembler à l'idée de se réveiller sans Charles à ses côtés ou pire encore. Des terreurs obsolètes : son vieil ami s'est lové sur un siège face à lui, berger involontaire de ses rêves. Quelque part dans cinquante ans, il est persuadé que Charles fait pareil – il peut presque sentir le baiser que celui-ci place au coin de ses lèvres immobiles. S'il fait du bruit en dormant, personne ne lui fait de remarque.

Il se réveille une petite heure avant leur atterrissage, plus dispos et alerte qu'il ne l'a été depuis… il ne se souvient plus exactement. Ses derniers souvenirs heureux sont épars, des moments coincés entre l'amertume d'avoir été réduit à à peine plus qu'un humain et la lente agonie d'avoir perdu Charles à jamais. Ses derniers souvenirs parlent de doigts emmêlés l'un dans l'autre, d'un corps qu'il a pris son temps pour redécouvrir, de sourires cachés dans le creux de son épaule, de petites disputes, inévitables pour les deux vieilles mules imbéciles qu'ils sont. Il y aura toujours cette vague inutile de regret qui teinte le tout dans une nuance de gris – le temps qu'il a perdu à fuir Charles, le temps qu'il a perdu à imaginer des vies qu'il n'aura jamais, le temps à comprendre ses erreurs et celles de son amant, à regretter le futur qu'ils auraient pu construire s'ils avaient concédé plus souvent qu'ils ne s'étaient battus.

Erik frissonne, refuse de se laisser emporter par une tourmente qui n'existe pas. Qui n'existera jamais, s'il peut avoir le dernier mot.

— Il faut que j'écrive des lettres, décide-t-il à voix basse.

— A qui ? s'étonne son vis-à-vis.

Le ton sincèrement curieux le prend par surprise. Il est venu à Charles en attendant des insultes – qu'il a reçues – de la violence – qu'il a reçue aussi – et de la méfiance – qu'il mérite – mais clairement, il a sous-estimé la capacité de son allié à ignorer les vieilles blessures même pendant les plus brefs instants. Il y a dans la voix de Charles en ce moment la timide camaraderie du début, au temps où leur amitié s'appelait encore collaboration et où aucun d'eux n'était sûr de la position qu'on leur demandait d'occuper.

Erik se surprend à esquisser un bref sourire. Face à lui, un sourcil puissant se lève pour appuyer la question posée, trace une courbe élégante au passage.

— A moi-même, répond finalement le fugitif en haussant les épaules. J'ignore si l'Erik Lehnsherr de 1973 récupèrera les souvenirs de ce présent quand Kitty rompra le lien mais au cas où… je ne voudrais pas lâcher sur l'humanité l'homme que j'étais à cette époque. Et je ne veux pas risquer qu'il blesse quelqu'un quand il se réveillera.

Il peut voir les questions danser dans les yeux légèrement vitreux qui le fixent. Est-ce la faute du sérum, de l'alcool, de la fatigue, peu importe – Erik déteste sans savoir ce qui a rendu ces oasis de paix si ternes.

— Tu as des questions, répète-t-il, incapable de supporter le silence qui fait son chemin entre eux. Il avait partagé des silences avec son vieil ami, parfois plus longs que leurs conversations et même au creux des heurs où aucun n'arrivait à trouver la moindre once d'affection pour l'autre, ces silences pulsaient de milliers d'émotions différentes. Celui-ci est effroyablement vide, creux, artificiel – cela le terrorise plus que Trask, Stryker, Shaw et ses vieux démons réunis.

Les lèvres de Charles se retroussent rapidement, une parodie du sourire qu'il arborait jadis comme un bouclier contre le monde.

— Je ne saurais pas par où commencer, confesse-t-il. Je me suis réveillé ce matin avec une gueule de bois et une bouteille de scotch à mon nom puis tout à coup, tu as débarqué de nulle part, proclamé que tu venais du futur, déballé toutes ces choses sur ma vie et maintenant, nous voilà dans un avion avec pour mission de sauver ma sœur et l'avenir de tous les mutants… Rien que d'en parler, ça me donne mal à la tête. Tout cela est tellement abrupt.

— Je suis désolé pour avoir dit ces choses tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas mon droit, répond Erik alors que le souvenir d'un Charles pâle et tremblant lui revient douloureusement en mémoire.

— Non, non, je… Je comprends, Erik. Je ne t'aurais pas cru une seule minute si tu n'avais pas… c'est juste que… c'était un mal nécessaire. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça.

Il ne devrait exister aucun monde où les blessures infligées à Charles Xavier aient le droit d'obtenir le qualificatif de nécessaires et si ces horribles mondes existent, Erik veut les détruire de ses mains nues. Charles n'a pas fini de parler, pourtant, même si une froide émotion vient voiler son beau visage :

— Je ne m'imaginais simplement pas… confier ce genre de choses à quelqu'un un jour, c'est tout. Tu… ah, tu m'as pris par surprise. Je suis désolé.

Au tour d'Erik de cligner des yeux, incrédule, lorsqu'il reconnaît la honte dans la confession. Charles Xavier a _honte_. Dans quelle atroce réalité parallèle est-il tombé ?

— Ne… _Charles_, soupire le contrôleur de métal et oh, il aimerait que son amant soit là, il saurait sans doute quoi dire. Ne t'excuse jamais de ça devant moi, j'ai… de là d'où je viens, nous avons fait un long chemin pour regagner la confiance que nous avions l'un dans l'autre et il n'y a pas un jour où je me sens humble, honoré que tu m'aies enfin jugé digne de garder tes secrets. Trahir ta confiance me… Sache que si j'avais eu plus de temps, j'aurais trouvé un autre moyen de te convaincre.

Charles reste silencieux un long moment, son regard fixé sur les mains qu'il a jointes sur ses genoux. La honte a disparu de ses traits fins – de petites grâces – et ses iris sont étrangement luisants.

— Nous… sommes réconciliés, alors ? Dans le futur ? tente-t-il finalement, une ombre de sourire sur ses lèvres rougies. Je n'imaginais pas cela possible.

— Moi non plus, confie Erik avec un petit rictus. Ca a été… un chemin long et difficile. Nous nous sommes causé de terribles torts, des blessures que je n'aurais jamais crues réparables mais d'une façon ou d'une autre… nous y sommes arrivés.

Et puis, ils avaient dû se dire adieu encore une fois. Encore trop tôt.

_Quelques années de plus_, avait-il soufflé contre l'épaule de Charles, refusant de laisser ses lames réclamer la victoire. _J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour avoir quelques années de plus avec toi._ Les ultimes espoirs d'un homme qui avait déjà vécu trop longtemps mais qu'il ne parvient pas à regretter. Ils avaient passé tellement longtemps à fuir…

— Erik ? La voix de Charles est étrangement rauque.

— Hum ?

Le généticien reste pensif quelques instants et pose à Magneto la dernière question à laquelle il s'est attendu – et n'est-ce pas merveilleux de vivre dans un monde où son amant est encore capable de le surprendre, de retourner son cœur pour le faire sourire ?

— Est-ce que tu joues encore aux échecs ?

Erik est tenté de mentir, de ne pas dévoiler que les dernières années qu'il a vécues ont été majoritairement composées de fuites, de réunions secrètes entre le reste des mutants libres afin d'organiser une résistance, de séparations forcées, de nuits passées à chercher l'esprit de Charles sans oser craindre de ne plus jamais ressentir sa caresse mentale. Il est tenté de ne pas charger ces épaules voûtées du fardeau déjà si lourd de leur futur mais il se rappelle de la discussion qui l'a convaincu de partir à la place de Charles, il se rappelle de la main qu'il lui a tendue, d'un rapide baiser pressé sur ses phalanges et d'une voix grave qui lui demande une dernière fois de faire confiance.

Il a déjà passé une vie entière à sous-estimer Charles Xavier.

Une faute qu'il est las de commettre.

— Non. Plus depuis des années, confesse-t-il d'une voix lourde de nostalgie.

— Moi non plus, admet Charles et ça, ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment fini notre dernière partie et… ah, après… je n'ai pas vraiment eu le cœur à ranger les pièces.

Erik le sait mais s'en souvenir lui brise toujours le cœur, le fantôme d'un plateau dont l'adversaire est resté absent pendant des années avant que Charles ne se décide à le ranger, à reprendre l'avenir en main et à laisser au temps l'affaire de cicatriser ses vieilles blessures.

— J'ai… hum, c'est sans doute ridicule maintenant que j'y repense, je veux dire, évidemment qu'on n'aurait pas eu le temps mais je… enfin, j'ai quand même emmené notre plateau de voyage, continue le généticien, les joues légèrement roses maintenant.

_Leur_ plateau de voyage. Erik ne sait même plus où et quand Charles l'a acquis, sans doute quelque part sur leur chemin vers l'ouest, mais il est difficile d'oublier le tableau de bois vieilli, les pièces brunes et crèmes qu'ils perdaient sans arrêt après quelques verres dans le nez et l'ultimatum agacé, « tu achètes des pièces avec du métal dessus histoire qu'on ne perdra plus deux heures à chercher les orphelines, comme celle qu'on a trouvée dans ta chaussette et qu'est-ce quelle foutait là, d'ailleurs ? » (Un mystère jamais élucidé jusqu'à aujourd'hui.)

Naturellement, Charles en avait profité pour acheter un set de pièces ridiculement ornementées, la canaille – mais le vieux plateau, le bois bruni et chaleureux qui a vu leurs querelles et leurs réconciliations, est resté le même, indifférent aux joies et aux tragédies du temps.

Erik se fend d'un triste sourire, un peu tendre sur les bords. Il ignore ce qu'il est advenu du plateau mais il y a toutes les chances pour que Trask l'ait détruit après avoir pris l'Institut. Dommage.

— Je suis rouillé, c'est vrai, reconnaît-il avec grâce, mais si mon vieil ami

— Je promets d'aller doucement alors, ricane Charles en se levant. C'est loin d'être un vrai rire mais il n'y a plus d'amertume dans son amusement.

Magneto bat des paupières et ignore qui remercier pour ces petites grâces.

* * *

Il fait déjà nuit lorsqu'ils arrivent à Paris. La conférence n'est pas avant demain midi c'est de concert qu'ils acceptent de se retirer dans un hôtel quelconque pour récupérer du voyage. Hank reste silencieux mais il suffit de comprendre les regards méfiants qu'il lance dans sa direction pour comprendre la menace : Magneto perd un minimum de temps sur l'étiquette et bat en retraite dès que possible, laissant Charles se débrouiller avec la réticence de McCoy. Il n'est pas surpris et encore moins lorsqu'ils arrivent à dénicher une paire de chambre qui communiquent de l'intérieur, pour un peu que l'on laisse les portes déverrouillées. Un moyen comme un autre de s'assurer qu'il ne s'enfuie pas dans la nuit – c'est préférable à se séparer car McCoy n'aurait jamais voulu laisser Magneto seul, Charles seul ou Charles avec Magneto.

Il comprend mais cela ne veut pas dire que la surveillance ne lui plaît pas.

Erik dort d'un œil cette nuit-là, conséquence du repos pris dans l'avion et de sa propre nervosité. Il ignore ce qu'il fera devant Mystique demain, s'il pourra la regarder sans trembler de honte, si celle-ci daignera seulement écouter son histoire – leur séparation, comme toutes les séparations qu'ils ont traversées, n'a pas été des plus amicales – mais il mise sur l'affection tordue qu'elle porte encore à son pseudo grand frère pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Non pas qu'il ne puisse pas la rattraper mais il n'a pas envie de dépenser inutilement son énergie et encore moins de se séparer de Charles.

En parlant de l'ancien professeur, celui-ci s'est glissé dans la chambre d'Erik et celui-ci n'a pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner quelles sont les intentions de l'homme qui s'avance vers lui.

— Charles… commence-t-il mais ce dernier le coupe dans son élan.

En l'embrassant.

Sainte grâce, c'est comme de réapprendre à respirer un air pur après avoir passé des siècles sans voir le jour. Erik noue immédiatement ses mains autour de la taille du télépathe, attirant à lui le corps si familier – si étranger. Leurs cuisses se touchent, leurs ventres se joignent, tout le corps de Charles tombe sur lui, aussi sûrement que s'il avait été fait de métal. Il se souvient de leurs premiers contacts, de la maladresse et de la malléabilité, de leurs corps vierges de toutes cicatrices, excepté les numéros honnis qui ornent toujours son avant-bras il se souvient de leurs ébats durant les années sombres, de chambres d'hôtel anonymes où ils devenaient deux masses de chair simplement pressés l'une contre l'autre, de jouer un jeu indifférent duquel ils étaient tous deux sortis perdants il se souvient de leurs dernières étreintes enfin, les heures passées à étouffer des rires dans des plis de peau, la redécouverte toute en révérence, l'amour si facilement retrouvé dans le don et le partage.

Mais Charles – il ne connaît pas ce Charles-ci. Il n'est pas le jeune homme arrogant, optimiste et silencieusement pratique qui l'avait sauvé des froides vagues de l'Océan Pacifique, il n'est pas l'homme blessé qui méprisait ses idéaux hypocrites presque plus violemment que ses penchants pour la destruction massive, il n'est pas non plus l'homme mûr et respirant la calme puissance dont il était retombé amoureux après leurs ultimes épreuves : mais il retrouve un peu de tous ces hommes dans la façon dont Charles l'embrasse, l'urgence de la jeunesse mêlée à la supplique silencieuse de la souffrance, à la brûlure sucrée de l'alcool.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, Erik parvient à détacher sa bouche de celle du télépathe et à souffler délicatement contre sa jugulaire.

— Charles, attends, attends…

Le corps appuyé contre le sien se tend indéniablement alors que deux yeux familiers trouvent les siens, résolus et effrayés tout à la fois.

— Je… Tu as dit que tu m'aimais. Au Manoir.

Erik exhale et dépose un baiser chaste sur la commissure des lèvres rougies par la friction. Comptez sur Charles Xavier pour ramener sur le tapis le sujet qu'ils auraient dû aborder depuis le début juste après s'être jeté sur lui.

— Jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, _Liebe_, confirme-t-il en faisant remonter une de ses mains pour capturer la joue de son vis-à-vis dans sa paume. La barbe est un contact assez étrange sous sa peau sèche – sans doute à cause de l'habitude de caresser un visage imberbe, il suppose – rugueux mais pas entièrement déplaisant.

Charles fronce les sourcils, visiblement perplexe.

— Alors… La phrase reste en suspens alors qu'il tente de ré-initier un baiser mais Erik l'interrompt, pressant son index et son majeur au-dessus du menton de son ancien partenaire.

— Alors, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que toi, tu penses de ça, Charles, murmure l'Allemand en caressant doucement les poils rêches. Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que je t'avais pris par surprise, que tout cela se passait trop vite et je comprends mais je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire maintenant.

Pour tout dire, cela lui fait peur de voir Charles si vulnérable laissant ses dernières protections au sol. Eût-il encore quarante ans, sorti de prison et déterminé à détruire le monde entier, il n'aurait pas hésité à profiter de la situation mais ce n'est pas une des aventures occasionnelles comme celles qu'il a entretenues par le passé lorsque la solitude a commencé à peser trop lourd c'est _Charles Francis Xavier_ qui se tient à moitié allongé au-dessus de lui, dans toute sa splendeur fragmentée, l'amour de sa vie et l'homme qu'il aurait voulu épouser cent fois si on lui en avait donné le temps.

Il a déjà détruit son futur le ciel lui vienne en aide s'il se laissait détruire cette dernière chance.

— Ce que je cherche à faire ? Si n'est pas évident, susurre son partenaire en se penchant lascivement, c'est que je suis vraiment rouillé.

— Toi ? J'en doute sincèrement, ricane Erik, les souvenirs de leurs premiers ébats en tête, toutes les fois où ils avaient fait l'amour comme des adolescents sans retenue aux quatre coins de l'Amérique, dans tous les coins discrets qu'ils pouvaient trouver.

— Tu serais surpris, marmonne Charles sombrement et c'est définitivement une expression qu'il ne devrait pas prendre alors qu'ils sont allongés l'un sur l'autre dans le lit inconfortable d'un hôtel à l'étranger. Le sourire d'Erik persiste, se fait tendre.

— Tu as passé une vie entière à me surprendre, _Liebe_. De cela, je n'en ai aucun doute.

Charles hausse un sourcil mutin et lui dépose un long baiser sur les lèvres, l'urgence du premier un peu dissipée par la réconfort du toucher, par la confirmation qu'Erik est toujours là, qu'il n'a pas disparu au beau milieu de la nuit. Erik ouvre la bouche presque aussitôt, lance sa langue à la conquête de sa partenaire et ils restent ainsi pendant un long moment, chacune de leurs bouches caressant paresseusement l'autre tandis que leurs mains ré-explorent un corps jadis familier, découvrent leur maigreur nouvelle, les traces de violence, les muscles qui n'étaient pas là avant ou ceux qu'il manque. C'est exceptionnellement doux, comme une troisième première fois qu'il prend le temps de savourer avec la patience que lui confère son âge.

C'est Charles qui rompt leur baiser, laissant son front tomber gracieusement sur l'épaule d'Erik.

— Tu m'as dit d'attendre, murmure-t-il.

— Hum, acquiesce l'interpellé en parsemant le cou découvert d'une pluie de baisers.

— C'est à cause de moi ? Ou… enfin, de l'autre moi dans le futur ?

Étonné, Erik relève son regard pour croiser une paire de ciels égarés.

— Non, assure-t-il. Il n'est pas ici et ne le sera probablement jamais, je… Charles et moi avons accepté ce que modifier le passé impliquait et quel genre de conséquences cela pourrait avoir. Crois-moi quand je t'assure qu'aucun de nous n'a de regrets à propos de cette décision.

— Mais tu l'aimes.

— Parce que je t'aime, _toi_, et parce que j'ai aimé Charles Xavier par le passé. Si on doit commencer à réfléchir, c'est toi que j'ai aimé avant lui.

Le télépathe n'apparaît pas convaincu, cependant et Erik ne saurait l'en blâmer. Son alter ego de 1973 n'avait certainement aucune affection perdue pour Charles Xavier, une rancœur diffusée de désir peut-être mais rien comme la passion aveuglante des premiers jours et encore moins comme l'amour profond et respectueux des derniers.

— Mais pas en 1973, affirme Charles, légèrement hésitant.

— Non mais c'est essentiellement parce que je suis un idiot à ce moment-là.

L'Erik Lehnsherr de 1973 a vraiment, _vraiment_ de la chance de ne pas avoir croisé sa route. Il lui aurait sans doute collé une baffe ou soixante. Toujours caché dans son épaule, Charles est pris d'une crise de ricanements qui se termine sur une toux.

— Tu ne vas pas coucher avec moi, c'est ça ? demande-t-il alors que sa gorge cesse de trembler.

— Je ne suis pas intéressé si tu n'es pas sobre.

Et même si Charles n'est pas tout à fait ivre non plus, il n'est définitivement pas dans son état normal s'il en est réduit à s'épancher sur son épaule.

— Hu. Je n'suis pas saoul, proteste faiblement l'homme de sa vie, sa main lui caressant le ventre d'un air absent.

— Et je ne suis pas intéressé de faire ça ici, dans un hôtel bon marché avec rien d'autre que ma salive comme lubrifiant. Non, Charles Xavier, quand je te referais l'amour, ça sera selon _mes critères_ et pas autrement.

Comme si Charles méritait autre chose que la perfection… Erik secoue la tête. Dans ses bras, le corps chaud est devenu immobile et les cieux égarés de tout à l'heure sont revenus, un peu moins confus. Il sourit et embrasse chastement chacun d'eux sous la paupière.

— Tu promets ? demande le télépathe, ébahi. Tu veux encore de moi ?

_Oh, pour l'amour de… _

— Quelle part de « je t'aime et te désirerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours » faut-il que je t'épelle, _Liebe_ ? articule Erik avec un sérieux olympien.

Charles se tait, cramoisi, et finit par hocher doucement la tête, l'air de ne pas croire ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Erik contient son envie de détruire la tour Eiffel dont la structure métallique le nargue depuis tout à l'heure et termine d'appuyer ses dires en volant un dernier baiser aérien à son ancien – futur – amant.

— Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu, déclare lentement ce dernier en étouffant un bâillement.

— Va dormir, Charles, concède gentiment le maître du magnétisme.

— Je peux dormir avec toi ?

Il devrait dire non. Rien ne lui confirme que Charles se souviendra de leur discussion le lendemain et qu'il ne regrettera pas de lui avoir sauté dessus ou qu'il n'en voudra pas à Erik de l'avoir rejeté rien ne lui dit qu'Hank ne va pas partir à la recherche de l'ancien professeur et ne saute aux conclusions – même si… – rien ne dit que… il devrait… ah, qu'on lui pardonne son horrible point faible mais il ne sait pas vraiment dire non à ces yeux là.

— Bien sûr.

Charles s'endort à moitié habillé dans ses bras en l'espace de quelques instants et Magneto se résigne à une très longue nuit de somnolence, soldée par une bataille constante entre lui et une érection horriblement inconvenante.

Pour un peu, il en maudirait son jeune corps de quarante ans.

* * *

Leur premier baiser avait été un incident logique, une étape naturelle dans la progression de leur intense relation et écarté en conséquence lorsque tout avait cessé de compter. Après Cuba, le Vietnam, Kennedy et tout le reste, ils avaient été davantage animés par le besoin effrayant de marquer l'autre, de blesser autant qu'ils avaient blessé en retour – un endroit bien sombre où l'affection s'était changée en morsure, où le sexe n'était plus qu'un moyen de tromper leur mortalité plus apparente que jamais.

Puis Charles, à jamais le meilleur homme, l'avait regardé longuement dans les yeux et avait mis fin à une décade de douce haine le plus simplement du monde.

« Je ne reconnais plus l'homme que j'ai aimé, Erik. »

Magneto s'était écarté avec sa grâce pincée, piqué au vif par le sinistre don qu'avait le temps de se répéter comme un disque rayé : n'était-ce pas ce qui s'était passé à Cuba, d'ailleurs ? N'avait-il pas vécu cette situation nauséeuse déjà une fois, lorsque les yeux bleus de Charles s'étaient rivés aux siens et que ce dernier avait broyé sans commisération tous ses rêves d'un futur uni ? Il s'était peut-être éloigné – enfui – mais _Charles _avait été le premier à briser ses promesses.

(Il n'était qu'un imbécile arrogant à l'époque mais cela n'était plus une surprise pour personne.)

Ils avaient vieilli chacun de leur côté, à deux opposés d'un champ de bataille sans fin, jusqu'à ne plus se reconnaître vraiment l'un l'autre, jusqu'à ce que les sourires et les « mon vieil ami » ne veuillent plus dire grand chose.

Et puis la Statue de la Liberté, Stryker, San Francisco et Charles était mort.

La mort pour Erik était une réalité aussi brutale que familière, une ombre qui chassait fidèlement ses pas depuis le Troisième Reich et la Pologne, depuis la balle dans le crâne de sa mère à la pièce dans celui de Shaw, depuis les mutants qu'il écartait de son chemin ensanglanté jusqu'aux humains dont il broyait les os sous ses pieds. Il avait longtemps qu'il ne ressentait plus qu'une douleur résignée à l'idée qu'il mourrait probablement lapidé pour sa cause, marqué à jamais du sceau des traîtres.

Charles, cependant, lui avait toujours paru intouché par ce genre de taches, presque indestructible. Illusion stupide, évidemment – personne n'était tout à fait immortel et il n'enviait pas les rares mutants qui pouvaient prétendre au titre – mais une illusion dans laquelle il avait trouvé un réconfort bizarre, peut-être rassuré à l'idée qu'il confierait un jour le monde aux mains d'un bien meilleur homme.

Et il l'avait laissé mourir.

Un sacrifice bien trop lourd encore des années plus tard, alors que Charles était vivant et en sécurité dans le cocon de ses bras, même face au destin de l'humanité tout entière. Une terreur bien plus concrète encore lorsque son amant l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, avait embrassé sa paume et leur avait demandé de changer à jamais leurs vies.

Le Charles Xavier qui s'agrippait à la main de l'Erik Lehnsherr allongé sur un autel de pierre quelque part en Chine n'existerait sans doute jamais mais il conserverait son souvenir comme d'autres érigent des temples à la gloire de leurs divinités perdues, en espérant que le prix de leur seconde chance ne lui soit pas intolérable.

Erik espère mais à peine.

(Après tout, le destin prend un plaisir pervers à répéter ses refrains.)

* * *

S'introduire dans le bâtiment, passer sous le nez de la sécurité et entrer dans le bureau où se tient la conférence de paix improvisée réunion au sommet pour établir un plan d'attaque contre les mutants est d'une facilité tellement absurde que Magneto ressent une soudaine vague d'empathie pour son ancienne alliée. Mystique a dû s'ennuyer mortellement en incapacitant le pauvre hère dont elle a pris l'apparence aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'ils surgissent dans la salle, la concernée est allongée sur la table, couverte d'électrodes sorties du pistolet d'un tout jeune William Stryker – la première seconde de surprise passée, Magneto se fait un plaisir de lui renvoyer le bout de métal en plein dans le nez et retient un ricanement lorsqu'il entend le grognement de douleur – et secouée par des spasmes violents. Charles se rue aussitôt sur sa sœur d'adoption et commence à lui murmurer des paroles de réconfort. Trask n'est nulle part en vue – aucune surprise de ce côté-là, par contre. Si le bâtard avait été autre chose qu'un couard patenté, cela se saurait su bien avant.

Les tremblements de Mystique commencent à s'espacer et ses réponses reprennent un semblant de cohérence mais chaque seconde perdue est une menace supplémentaire qui naît cinquante ans plus tard Magneto n'a pas la patience d'en gaspiller une seule. Avec une rapidité efficace, il a passé ses mains sous le corps de la jeune mutante et la soulève comme si elle ne pesait rien, ignorant l'air de Charles qui oscille entre confus et outré.

— Nous n'avons pas le temps, explique-t-il cliniquement avant de porter toute son attention sur la femme bleue. Mystique, il faut que nous sortions d'ici, peux-tu te changer ?

Elle le regarde fixement, un peu comme pour se convaincre de sa présence. Ses paupières battent rapidement, ses lèvres restent closes mais après quelques inspirations, elle reprend la forme blonde qu'elle a toujours favorisée – même des décennies après avoir délibérément quitté la voie que Charles. Erik hoche la tête, appréciateur, et quitte la pièce à grandes enjambées, certain sans s'assurer que ses compagnons le suivent de près. (La vieille montre que Charles arbore au poignet est un point de repère familier, de toute façon.)

L'endroit grouille de monde dont l'attention est fixée sur ce qui se passe à l'intérieur du bâtiment, pas sur les gens qui en sortent, ce qui leur facilite grandement la tâche, mais Charles n'a aucun moyen de s'assurer qu'ils n'ont pas été repérés en sondant l'esprit des gens, même dans une foule aussi dense, alors Erik leur instruit de rester sur leurs gardes et de retourner directement à leurs chambres d'hôtel en cas de séparation. Il espère qu'ils n'en viendront pas à cette extrémité – pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir ce que pense Charles d'être séparé de Mystique maintenant, d'autant plus qu'elle est accrochée aux bras de Magneto et ils savent pertinemment tous les quatre comment cela s'est si bien terminé la dernière fois – mais laisser les humains s'emparer de Mystique n'est _définitivement _pas une option.

Curieusement, ils arrivent à leur destination sans que personne ne tente de les arrêter, les autorités visiblement dépassées courant dans tous les sens, et Mystique a au moins la décence de rester dans son déguisement d'humaine et d'attendre qu'il ait verrouillé les portes derrière eux avant de hurler en lui collant son poing dans la joue (ce doit être une mode de 1973) :

— Lâche-moi, _lâche-moi_, espèce de bâtard !

Magneto coopère.

Charles et McCoy ont le bon sens de rester en retrait, même si aucun ne quitte la jeune femme des yeux. Il se demande en frottant sa joue d'un air absent ce qu'ils feraient si Mystique tentait vraiment de s'échapper pour reprendre sa campagne meurtrière là où elle l'a laissée – c'est sans doute plus à cause du choc de revoir des visages perdus de vue depuis dix ans au minimum et d'une courtoisie déplacée envers son frère qu'elle a accepté de se laisser traîner jusqu'ici.

Mais la politesse, ça va bien cinq minutes.

— Ravi de te revoir aussi, Mystique, répond-il avec flegme.

— Je t'en foutrais des « ravi de te revoir », enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ?!

Il esquive le prochain coup qu'elle lance en sa direction – servir de punching-ball, ça ne va même pas bien cinq minutes et peu importe la culpabilité qu'il cultive contre sa Mystique, il considère que les dettes qu'il a envers celle-ci sont largement payées – et se demande combien il faudra payer les femmes de chambre pour qu'elles décident d'ignorer les traces de sang qui risquent de tacher les murs.

Bien entendu, c'est à ce moment-là que Charles « Deux pieds dans la bouche » Xavier décide d'intervenir en levant doucement les mains dans une mimique grossièrement infantilisante :

— Raven…

Mauvaise stratégie.

La concernée a foncé sur l'intervenant en moins de deux secondes afin de le gratifier d'un salut identique sur l'arête du nez, ce qui l'envoie. Le maître du magnétisme pince les lèvres, conscient que son vieil ami a au moins mérité celle-là, mais prêt à calmer Mystique si elle ne se calme pas dans les secondes qui suivent. Ce qui a l'air d'être très mal parti si on en juge par le volume de ses cris.

— Et _toi_, ne commence pas ! A quel jeu tu joues, Charles ?! A quoi rime de nous laisser partir et de te planquer pendant onze ans si c'est pour revenir jouer maintenant les grands défenseurs de notre cause ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce qui se passe ou est-ce un de tes plans hypocrites pour réconcilier les mutants et l'humanité parce que…

— Mystique, la coupe Magneto, légèrement menaçant.

Elle va trop loin, ce qui en soi n'est guère surprenant – Mystique a toujours eu une veine vindicative en plus de ne pas avoir sa langue dans sa poche, ce qui explique pourquoi leur collaboration a fonctionné si longtemps – mais les mots qu'elle emploie touchent une corde qu'il ignorait sensible : eût-il été à sa place, avec cinquante ans de moins et fort de dix ans passés à être enfermé pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, il aurait sans doute prononcé les mêmes mots, aurait appliqué le même venin salé sur les plaies ouvertes que Charles n'aurait pas eu la présence d'esprit de lui cacher merde, il _s'était retrouvé_ dans des situations similaires et avait ressorti les mêmes arguments, avait traité le professeur de lâche et d'hypocrite, les erreurs dans la vision de son ami tellement évidentes qu'elles permettaient d'éclipser les siennes.

Mais il sait aujourd'hui qu'il n'est pas le martyr qu'il a toujours prétendu être et certainement pas le porte-parole de tous les mutants, pas plus que ne l'est Charles. Il sait aujourd'hui que son ami n'a rien du pacifiste naïf et lâche qu'il s'est amusé à mépriser pendant si longtemps, que son optimisme et sa foi en les bénéfices de l'éducation n'ont jamais eu moins de mérite que les valeurs de la Confrérie il sait se souvenir aujourd'hui qu'il doit aussi sa vie à des humains victimes de leur propre société, qu'il a connu des mutants qui méritaient la mort un bon millier de fois et que son propre idéal suinte d'une hypocrisie qu'il a toujours refusé d'accepter.

Elle a _tort_, réalise-t-il en fixant les yeux jaunes et vibrants de colère, les dents blanches que montre la lèvre retroussée. Elle a tort parce qu'il avait eu tort et qu'il pensait que les épreuves qu'il avait dû surmonter dans sa vie lui donnait une perspective indiscutable sur la conscience humaine et le droit tout aussi incontestable de parler au nom d'une communauté recluse, qui avait appris à vivre dans la peur d'être associée à sa propre violence. Elle a tort d'appeler son frère un hypocrite sans admettre en être une elle-même.

Et s'ils veulent sauver le futur, il va falloir qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Magneto carre sa mâchoire.

— Considérant que nous venons de te sauver d'une situation peu enviable – et ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plaît, grince-t-il alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche – peut-être que tu gagnerais à écouter ce que nous avons à dire avant de sauter aux conclusions.

Il est prêt à l'arrêter par la force si elle tente de s'enfuir mais un regard vers la bouche serrée de Charles le prévient qu'il rencontrera de la résistance. Magneto retient une grimace se retourner contre son allié est la dernière chose qu'il a envie de faire mais pas au prix de leur futur à tous. Reste à espérer que Mystique se montre raisonnable pour une fois.

— Très bien, concède durement la morphe après une rapide hésitation. Je vous laisse cinq minutes.

Il s'avère que c'est bien assez.

* * *

Leurs discussions se traînent jusque dans la soirée. Il ne sait plus à quel moment exactement Charles s'est levé pour revenir avec de l'alcool et trois verres – Hank a refusé le sien – ni même ce qu'il a mangé, même si le goût exceptionnellement fade lui reste en bouche un long moment. Mystique a été difficile à convaincre, ce dont il n'a jamais douté, et une fois convaincue, divise son temps entre poser des questions et écouter avec attention ce qu'il a à dire du futur, les horreurs que Trask va relâcher sur le monde, la nécessité de son sauvetage et à quel point il est important qu'elle ne tombe pas dans les mains du fabricant d'armes. Lorsqu'il se tait enfin, c'est à Mystique de prendre la parole, de raconter les effroyables images qui hantent les archives de Trask, comment elle est arrivée jusqu'ici et ce qu'elle a vécu pendant les dix années – Magneto est surpris d'avoir gardé autant d'admiration et de sympathie pour cette femme aussi talentueuse que belle mais c'est un sentiment qu'il redécouvre avec une tendresse relative.

Il est encore plus surpris de s'apercevoir combien d'heures ont défilé sans qu'il s'en aperçoive quand Hank les interrompt doucement, alors que les rayons du soleil descendant illuminent leur chambre d'un faisceau orangé :

— Si vous avez l'intention de continuer encore longtemps, laissez-moi l'allonger d'abord.

Magneto bat une paire de paupières étonnées et – oh. On dirait que Charles, à moitié recroquevillé sur le fauteuil dans lequel il a fini par s'installer, s'est endormi durant le récit de Mystique.

Charles a toujours dormi comme un mort, souvent allongé sur son dos raide, les mains croisées sur le bas ventre, les traits figés dans un apaisement factice et le visage tourné vers le plafond. Il a l'étrange coutume de passer de la veille au sommeil sans transition aucune, comme on appuierait sur un interrupteur, un aspect de sa télépathie qu'Erik a toujours trouvé dérangeant – les premières fois où ils ont dû partager un lit sont des souvenirs assez horribles.

Sauf que Charles n'a plus accès à sa télépathie, s'est sciemment mutilé pour pouvoir trouver une paix qui n'est nulle part sur ses traits crispés, sur les longs cheveux qui lui tombent devant les yeux, sur les cernes qui bleuissent ses joues mangées par la barbe. Sauf que Charles dort comme n'importe qui dormirait, plié en deux dans un fauteuil, assommé par un alcool consumé trop vite, par une nuit courte et des émotions qu'il n'arrive pas à réprimer tout à fait.

Hank charge délicatement le corps immobile dans ses bras et traverse le battant qui communique avec l'autre chambre, disparaissant de leur vue. C'est un test aussi bien qu'un testament en la confiance qu'il leur a jadis portée : rien n'empêche les deux membres de l'ancienne Confrérie de s'enfuir pendant qu'il a le dos tourné, de disparaître avec les clés de leur futur – cela n'a rien d'une tentation, cependant. Magneto ne veut pas d'un futur où Charles n'est pas à ses côtés.

Mystique ne perd rien de la scène, un de ses sourcils levés sceptiquement. Il fait la moue, un signal pour l'inviter à parler librement, ce qu'elle fait sans hésiter.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es allé les chercher, admet-elle. Pour venir jusqu'ici, peut-être mais tu n'as pas eu besoin d'eux pour me convaincre.

Il suspecte que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai : Mystique ne se serait jamais calmée aussi rapidement s'il avait tenté de la réconforter et elle aurait probablement fait une scène pour lui échapper dans la foule mais il n'est pas revenu dans le passé pour arbitrer les vieilles querelles entre le frère et la sœur Xavier ni même pour convaincre son alliée de modifier le futur. Sa question est pertinente mais il n'a pas envie

— Charles m'a convaincu de lui faire confiance. Dans le futur, explique-t-il hâtivement en voyant l'air confus de la mutante.

— Ah, soupire-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Toujours à essayer d'avoir le dernier mot, hein ? Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

Magneto bat des paupières, la bouche soudainement sèche.

— Il est mort.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il l'avoue à cette femme, entre tous, parce qu'elle est loin d'être la Mystique qu'il apprendra à respecter et à estimer au fil des années, à peine son ombre mais il sait pourquoi lorsqu'il voit l'horreur déformer ses traits pendant quelques instants avant qu'elle ne se recompose. Il n'a jamais pensé à comment Raven, privée de ses pouvoirs et de tout ce qui la rendait unique, avait découvert que son dernier rempart s'était écroulé il le regrette soudainement. (Mais que peut-il y changer ?)

— Tu l'as tué ? souffle-t-elle, sans doute est-ce la seule question qui importe.

Il veut s'en défendre, s'outrager devant l'audace de la jeune femme, décrire comment cela s'est exactement passé, sans omettre un seul détail il veut s'énerver sur le fait que cette mort n'était même pas permanente, que Charles tenait tellement à avoir le dernier mot que sa mutation a bravé la mort pour le lui permettre il veut plaider que son amant ne lui a jamais tenu rigueur de ce qui s'est passé chez les Grey, que personne ne pouvait réellement prévoir jusqu'où Phoenix irait.

Ses excuses se noient dans sa gorge.

— Non… murmure Magneto, le cœur brisé par l'admission, mais c'était de ma faute.

Le visage de Mystique se durcit et la fureur revient, familièrement douloureuse. Ils étaient dans le même camp ils le sont toujours _a priori_. De quel droit ose-t-elle le juger de cette façon alors qu'elle n'a jamais montré aucun remords ? De quel droit ose-t-elle le condamner d'avoir laissé Charles Xavier mourir alors que c'est pratiquement ce qu'elle a fait à Cuba ?

— Tu crois que tu étais au-delà de le blesser, _ma chère_ ? gronde-t-il, sa voix parodiant l'accent anglais du Professeur. Nous nous battions les uns contre les autres, Mystique, et je ne me souviens pas t'avoir entendu protester lorsqu'il a fallu prendre des mesures contre les X-Men.

— _Tu mens_ ! accuse-t-elle, ses ongles plantés dans la chair de ses cuisses, sans doute pour se retenir de se jeter sur lui. Charles est… Charles est mon frère, espèce de malade, ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes pas d'accord que j'ai accepté… je ne lui ferais pas de mal, pas _comme ça_.

— C'est un peu tard pour débattre là-dessus, vous ne croyez pas ? demande la voix d'Hank, toujours douce même si une touche acide s'y cache.

Le concerné est revenu sans bruit et appuie la porte contre son battant, la laissant entrebâillée de quelques centimètres : pas assez pour voir quelque chose mais assez pour laisser filtrer les sons. Magneto n'a pas besoin de se rappeler des traits tirés de son vieil ami pour suspecter que le sommeil de celui-ci est loin d'être paisible. Il est reconnaissant, brusquement, pour la présence d'Hank McCoy même s'il sait que sa gratitude ne sera sans doute pas bien perçue.

— Ca ne te regarde pas, Hank, crache Mystique toujours sur la défensive.

— Dans la mesure où j'étais aux côtés de Charles après _Cuba _et les onze années qui ont suivi, je peux t'assurer que tout ce qui concerne sa santé physique et mentale me regarde en ce moment, merci beaucoup de t'en inquiéter, Raven, corrige McCoy d'un ton affable.

— Mystique, corrige la mutante, glaciale.

— Mystique, concède McCoy.

Magneto ne s'y détrompe pas. Hank est à deux doigts de perdre son calme si consciencieusement cultivé et de se jeter sur eux pour demander des comptes dans le sang et la violence, sans doute est-ce par pur respect pour l'homme qui dort dans l'autre pièce qu'il se contient en ce moment.

Un doute l'assaille, atroce, vite repoussé.

— Il ne va pas bien, déclare-t-il à voix basse.

Hank lui lance un regard retenu quelque part entre le dédain et la pitié.

— Jésus, soupire le scientifique en ôtant ses lunettes, comment as-tu deviné ? Bien sûr que non, il ne va pas bien. Je ne sais pas ce que Charles t'a dit exactement à propos du sérum, ici ou dans le futur, mais sa télépathie commence être trop résistante contre ses doses habituelles et j'ai peur de causer des dommages irréparables si je l'augmente encore.

Des dommages irréparables… non. Magneto se refuse à penser à un Charles privé de sa télépathie, à jamais enfermé dans le silence de ses propres pensées. Il s'y refuse.

— Et ses jambes ?

Mystique baisse les yeux tandis qu'Hank hausse les épaules, visiblement malmené par ce mystère là.

— Des théories, rien de concret. Ma piste la plus solide est la perte des jambes de Charles avait pu être en partie liée à sa télépathie et que celle-ci n'a pas supporté tout ce qui lui est arrivé à Cuba mais c'est quelque chose de tellement abstrait et tiré par les cheveux que je préfère ne pas risquer de poser un diagnostic. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que les deux doivent avoir un lien mais lequel ? On patauge.

En effet. Magneto ne sait pratiquement rien du sérum, si ce n'est qu'une certitude : il doit être détruit ou si ce n'est pas viable, mis hors de la portée de Charles.

Hank ricane amèrement lorsqu'il lui expose le fait.

— Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé ? Progressivement, radicalement, en respectant un système de paliers : rien à faire… Dès que sa télépathie trouve le moyen de passer outre, elle se manifeste trop brutalement pour qu'il ne panique pas. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où j'ai cru qu'il me faisait une crise d'épilepsie ou une autre saleté du genre.

Effrayante perspective. Le Professeur X a toujours été tellement fier du contrôle draconien qu'il parvient à exercer sur lui-même : l'imaginer aussi tourmenté par ses dons, incapable de réconcilier sa mutation avec le reste de son corps et forcé de saboter sa propre santé pour pallier à un manque qui n'aurait jamais dû exister… ce n'est pas la première fois que Magneto a la brusque envie de cogner la tête du jeune Erik Lehnsherr contre un mur.

— Est-ce c'est pour ça… commence Mystique avant de s'interrompre.

Les deux hommes se fendent d'un regard interrogateur. La morphe soupire, replace nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

— L'alcool, déclare-t-elle et cela explique à peu près tout le reste. Le… Il avait déjà commencé à boire plus souvent à Oxford mais jamais… autant.

Magneto acquiesce silencieusement. De ce qu'il connaît de l'enfance de Charles et Raven, le père mort avant qu'on ne s'en souvienne, la mère négligente et alcoolique, le beau-père montant son propre fils contre ses beaux-enfants, le demi-frère violent et la solitude oppressante, il y a matière à s'inquiéter.

— C'est… je ne sais pas, soupire Hank. Il a recommencé à boire quand l'école a fermé et c'est devenu son seul moyen pour ne pas dormir sans faire de cauchemars… est-ce que ça amplifie les effets du sérum, est-ce que ça impaire sa télépathie naturellement, allez savoir ?

— Pourquoi tu le laisses faire ? accuse agressivement Mystique Magneto la frapperait bien pour ses réponses inconsidérées mais il se rappelle qu'elle ne sait pas, que Charles ne lui a jamais murmuré au creux du cou que certains jours l'avaient vu trop près d'ôter sa propre souffrance, par tous les moyens possibles. Le simple souvenir de cette confession le fait frissonner.

Hank l'observe gravement.

— J'ai peur de ce qui arrivera si je ne le laisse pas faire, Mystique.

Cela suffit à la faire taire, plongeant la chambre dans un silence tendu. Magneto finit par se lever, conscient que le temps est loin de jouer en leur faveur et que si la menace a été temporairement écartée, Trask est toujours en liberté et bien décidé à commercialiser ses saletés.

— Il nous faut un plan, avance-t-il avec finalité. Trask a toujours les Sentinelles et au vu de ce qui s'est passé ici aujourd'hui, il y a fort à parier qu'il réussira à se faire entendre la prochaine fois qu'il parlera d'ennemi commun et de menaces à éliminer.

McCoy et Mystique se regardent longuement, l'air de débattre s'il est bon de le suivre ou non. Magneto pourrait décider ne pas leur en vouloir mais sa patience nouvellement trouvée ne s'applique qu'à quelques rares élus, c'est-à-dire Charles, et celui-ci dort dans la pièce d'à côté.

— Trask doit être en route pour les U.S.A. maintenant qu'il peut prouver que sa menace en est bien une, déclare Hank. Il va sans doute vouloir rencontrer le Ministre de la Défense au plus vite, peut-être le Président – ça ne prendra sans doute pas longtemps, vu la panique qui court. On ne peut rien faire sans connaître les détails de leur transaction, où il fabrique les Sentinelles, quelle quantité il compte en livrer…

— Je sais où Trask cache ses plans, intervient Mystique, si j'arrive à m'introduire dans son…

— Et risquer qu'ils te capturent ? Trask peut _détecter_ les mutants, Mystique, il a sans doute déjà équipé toutes ses précieuses Sentinelles de radars, coupe Magneto, abrupt. Et je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour te voir foncer tête baissée dans ses bras. Il faut qu'on trouve le moyen de l'arrêter sans lui donner l'opportunité de t'approcher.

— Alors, on n'a pas le choix, conclut Hank en soupirant. Il nous faut Cerebro.

Magneto serre les dents, frustré. Ce n'est pas une solution idéale, surtout pas avec les informations qu'Hank a daigné révéler sur la santé de Charles, mais il n'est pas dit qu'ils puissent se faufiler dans le réseau de Trask et déjouer ses plans sans se faire repérer. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il tuerait le misérable humain lentement et douloureusement mais il est témoin de ce qu'un futur sans Trask a donné et Stryker est lui aussi impliqué, ce qui n'est pas pour lui plaire.

McCoy a raison. Charles Xavier est leur meilleure chance. Il n'y a pas si longtemps – dix ans, cinquante ans plus tard – il aurait été d'accord. Aujourd'hui, face à ce que Charles est devenu, il ignore s'il doit rire ou pleurer devant cette farce cosmique.

— Je vous suggère d'aller dormir, ordonne Magneto d'un ton sec, sans épargner un autre regard pour ses acolytes improvisés. On s'envole pour Westchester à la première heure.

Il est resté trop longtemps loin des bras de Charles.


	2. wisdom (erik)

**Crédits** - Stan Lee, Jack Kirby (original), Bryan Singer (Days of Future Past)  
**Base** - X-Men : Days of Future Past  
**Rating** - M  
**Avertissements** - Divergence par rapport au film. Handicap canon. Alcoolisme. Abus de substances et auto-médication. Référence à des troubles mentaux et à des comportements potentiellement suicidaires. Contenu sexuel. Violence typique du canon. Deux Ex Machina.

Note - Vous vous souvenez du temps où j'avais un semblant de contrôle sur mes histoires ? Moi non plus. En ce sacro-saint jour du rappel de ma naissance, je vous offre la deuxième partie qui est en gros le moment où tout le monde cause, se dispute, cause, se dispute et re-cause et annonce que ce two-shot est devenu un three-shot, qui se verra clotûré par un épilogue. Quelques avertissements. ont été rajouté pour prévenir du contenu un peu plus sujet à caution. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Romulus**

* * *

**part ii – wisdom (erik)**

Erik se réveille un peu avant le soleil, vestige d'une vieille et merveilleuse habitude, avec le corps de Charles pressé entre ses bras.

Il se laisse baigner dans la grâce du moment, privé de la volonté de réveiller son compagnon de lit qui pour deux fois consécutives, dort du sommeil abrutissant des justes. Il devrait être alarmé du temps que passe son vieil ami à dormir – un effet secondaire du sérum ou l'alcoolisme qui parle, il n'en sait rien – mais c'est sans doute moins pire que l'alternative, les nuits passées à fuir un sommeil plus épuisant que réparateur. Hank n'a pas évoqué d'insomnies lorsqu'il a parlé du sérum il n'en a pas eu besoin. Charles a toujours eu du mal à se couper du monde pour forcer son corps à se reposer, encore plus durant leurs années de fuite, et le corps perd rarement ses habitudes, surtout quand l'esprit est encombré par le doute et la peur.

Parlant d'Hank, celui-ci n'est pas dans le lit de l'autre côté de la pièce, lit qui n'a visiblement même pas été défait. Il ignore si c'est un désir mutuel ou l'envie de ne pas déranger de ses moments d'intimité avec Charles ou une tierce raison dont il n'a que faire qui a poussé Hank McCoy et Mystique à partager la même chambre mais il leur en est vaguement reconnaissant : au moins, il n'a pas à prétendre être autre chose que dévoué lorsqu'il se penche sur la tête endormie de son compagnon.

Les cheveux de Charles sont un peu secs sous le contact de ses lèvres, la peau des tempes rendue salée par le passage de la sueur. Erik n'hésite pas à plonger son nez dans la chevelure plus longue encore que dans ses souvenirs et profite de la sensation si étrangère mais ô combien bienvenue. Sous la texture douce, l'odeur de son amant est plus forte, mêlée à celle moins plaisante de la poussière et des draps du lit.

— Tu sais que c'est un peu louche de regarder les gens dormir, marmonne Charles dans le creux de son cou et _bien sûr_ qu'il est réveillé depuis le début, la canaille.

— C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends te plaindre. Tu devrais te rendormir, intime Erik en déposant un baiser affectueux au coin d'un sourcil qu'il peut apercevoir sous la masse sombre des cheveux.

Et évidemment, son ancien amant en profite pour retourner son adorable visage vers le sien, ses yeux brillant encore du sommeil et d'un amusement difficilement contenu – dirigé vers qui ou vers quoi, Erik ne peut que deviner.

— Je crois que j'ai trop dormi ces derniers jours. A moins que je dorme encore et que ce soit un rêve ?

Il y a quelque chose de défiant dans la voix paresseuse, une touche d'agressivité qui ne demande qu'à ce qu'on lui prouve qu'elle a tort et qui surprend un sourire de la part d'Erik : même dans ces heures où le monde semble trembler sur ses pieds, même dans leurs ultimes moments de désespoir, il y a quelque chose en Charles Xavier qui reste indestructible, qui rit à la face de ceux qui l'ont mis à genoux et crie assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre qu'il ne pliera jamais devant leur violence, qu'il n'aura jamais honte.

— Si l'un de nous deux doit rêver, murmure Erik en pressant un autre baiser contre la peau claire d'une tempe, alors c'est moi et c'est le plus beau rêve du monde.

« Le plus beau rêve du monde… » Un bien piètre euphémisme pour désigner le sentiment que lui inspire le corps de Charles pressé dans ses bras, confiant même dans les moments où ils sont censés être le plus éloigné l'un de l'autre. Une preuve, à nouveau, que leurs convictions sur le caractère irréconciliable de leurs idéologies ne sont que des murs de papier face à cette force qui les pousse irrémédiablement l'un vers l'autre, comme si le cœur d'Erik était fait d'un métal destiné à graviter autour d'un aimant nommé Charles Francis Xavier. Y eût-il eu moins de vérité dans cette métaphore, il se serait accusé d'être romantiquement grandiloquent.

— Nah, proteste faiblement le télépathe. Je peux sentir mes jambes, tu es dans mon lit et tu m'aimes encore. Sûr que c'est moi qui rêve.

Erik serre les dents et les paupières, involontairement touché par la brutalité de l'affirmation. C'est une chose de savoir que Charles l'a blessé et a été blessé par ses actions – parce qu'il ne se voilera plus stupidement la face en rejetant l'entière faute sur les épaules d'un seul des incriminés – et une autre de l'entendre dire ainsi, pressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres à peine de distance. Une douleur inutile car il a déjà vu l'étendue des dommages qu'il a causé à cet homme, dans cette vie comme dans une autre, a déjà compté et embrassé toutes les cicatrices faites en son nom que cette âme porte, mais nécessaire malgré la brûlure de la honte, nécessaire pour lui rappeler que sa présence dans ce passé distordu ne va pas magiquement effacer les blessures, les colères, les non-dits, les années de haine et de silence. Il n'est que la flèche qui pointe dans la direction d'un lent et douloureux chemin, pour lui-même comme pour Charles.

Inconsciemment, il resserre sa prise sur les épaules de son partenaire. Si celui-ci semble pris par surprise devant la soudaine démonstration de possessivité qui accompagne le rapprochement brusque, les doigts qui viennent jouer dans une masse de cheveux longs, il garde ses commentaires. Erik ignore s'il doit être reconnaissant ou attristé : la journée sera certainement bien assez longue sans y ajouter une couche d'émotions matinales qu'il n'a pas envie d'épauler et pourtant, leur proximité lui manque. L'esprit de Charles lui manque – c'est presque cruel, pensé ainsi mais Magneto n'a jamais prétendu être un saint. Après des années à être rassuré par la présence constante du télépathe dans ses pensées, s'en trouver ainsi privé est suffisant pour lui pincer le cœur à chaque fois qu'il recherche la sensation bien-aimée.

Cela doit se trahir car une main qui n'est pas la sienne vient soudainement retracer les contours de sa mâchoire, épouser sa joue encore glabre. Les yeux toujours fermés, il devine plus qu'il ne sent la tête de Charles se soulever, se tourner vers son propre visage, l'héritage de la nuit déjà envolé devant l'énormité de ce qui les attend. Il ressent sa tension sans la voir.

— Tu as peur ? souffle le télépathe, la voix à peine plus qu'un tremblement.

Il n'y a pas de cela si longtemps, il aurait menti entre ses dents serrées à s'en faire mal. Il se serait mis en colère, il se serait moqué et il aurait bouillonné de rage devant les yeux de l'homme qui aurait vu à travers les mensonges, les voiles d'émotions blessantes, la terreur d'être vulnérable.

Il a vieilli, maintenant, dans la sueur et la souffrance. Il a dépassé ces terreurs enfantines qui le gardaient si éloigné.

— Je suis terrifié, confesse Erik dans la pénombre rassurante que jettent les bras de Charles autour de lui, à jamais le seul endroit où il puisse se sentir en sécurité après les horreurs des camps et la vision glaciale du cadavre de sa mère.

— Raconte, murmure Charles, ses doigts commençant à tracer des lignes invisibles.

Ca n'a pas le mordant d'un ordre ni le fragile espoir d'une demande plutôt, cela résonne en Erik comme une affirmation, radiant de la certitude que Xavier est depuis longtemps le récipiendaire de ses peurs les plus obscures, de ses secrets les moins partageables. Est-ce de l'arrogance ou Charles a-t-il été à ce point privé du simple sentiment de l'amitié qu'il en est venu à oublier la honte de venir la chercher dans les bras d'un homme qui lui a fait tant de mal ? Erik l'ignore et s'en moque un peu, à vrai dire : il n'a pas le cœur à déchiffrer les humeurs incompréhensibles de son ancien allié.

— Je vis dans la peur de poser chaque geste, Charles. Je regarde autour de moi et je vois tellement de possibilités qui pourraient mener à un meilleur futur mais autant qui pourraient rendre les choses pire encore et si je devenais la Mystique de mon passé à moi, et si je commettais l'irréparable et que je finissais par tous nous condamner ? Trask est une ordure mais il existe des horreurs bien plus atroces, des futurs que je n'ai aucune envie de voir se réaliser et plus je m'éloigne de la réalité que j'ai connue, plus j'ai peur de ne jamais pouvoir la reconnaître. Et si je signais nos arrêts de mort ? Et si je te faisais plus de mal encore ? Et… et si je te perdais pour toujours, Charles ? Je… je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour revivre une réalité où obtenir ton pardon est impossible.

Il se tait, incapable de faire confiance plus longtemps à sa voix tremblante et à ses traîtres yeux qui se remplissent de larmes. Face à lui, son compagnon reste silencieux un long moment, se contentant de battre des cils de temps à autre. Réflexion profonde ou déférence inutile, ces précieuses minutes se closent sur un léger soupir, un peu de distance et c'est au tour de Charles de parler d'une voix abrupte, tremblante d'une vulnérabilité qui ne demande qu'à s'épancher.

— Je ne peux pas t'apporter de réponses que je n'ai pas, Erik. Bon sang, j'arrive à peine à envisager ce futur contre lequel tu nous mets en garde et encore moins notre réconciliation, je… qu'est-ce que je peux faire si je vis dans l'incertitude constante de ce qui va se passer ? Il y a onze ans, je pensais que rien ne pourrait nous séparer et l'instant d'après, tu m'abandonnes pratiquement à la mort sur une plage accostée par des humains agressifs, tu m'enlèves ma sœur et tu me laisses paralysé des membres inférieurs, un an sans un mot, sans même une visite de courtoisie, les dernières nouvelles que je reçois te concernant sont ton enfermement après l'assassinat du président – je n'ai pas oublié ça non plus – alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que je suis censé _faire_ lorsque tu débarques chez moi, prétends que tu viens d'un futur où nous sommes tous condamnés et que tu me déclares ton amour éternel au passage ? Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu éprouvais pour moi en soixante-deux ou en soixante-treize ou même dans ton futur, mais de l'amour… _Ah _! Je ne méritais même plus ta considération après Cuba alors que tu as au moins eu la décence de donner la mort à l'assassin de ta mère.

Il n'y a pas de larmes dans les yeux bleus de son amant, juste un cœur dur comme de l'acier devant lequel Erik s'émerveillerait si les paroles ne lui avaient pas gelé les entrailles. Soudain, le contact entre leurs peaux lui paraît intolérable, brûlant de la morsure de mille balles dans le dos, de cent missiles explosés dans l'air, d'une école qu'il a vu disparaître dans les flammes – c'est autant qu'il ne peut en supporter avant de s'extirper à la hâte du cocon de couvertures, avant de tituber sur la moquette horripilante qui recouvre le plancher.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, articule le maître du magnétisme, les mains vibrant sous le choc. Ce n'est pas ce que Charles a ruminé pendant onze ans dans son manoir vide, penché sur ses jambes perdues, cet horrible sérum dans sa main et l'alcool de sa mère dans l'autre. Ce n'est pas ce qu'a voulu lui dire l'homme qu'il aimait quand celui-ci lui avait parlé du pouvoir séduisant du suicide, de l'ivresse illusoire de pouvoir reprendre le contrôle sur une vie dont les frontières s'étaient effondrées. Ce n'est pas ce que Charles a pu penser en le voyant professer sa dévotion, hier. Il s'y refuse.

Il rejette une réalité dans laquelle Charles Xavier a considéré que mourir de sa main était une meilleure alternative que les années passées dans la haine et le silence – _il s'y refuse_.

Les traits de Charles se fendent d'une grimace bien trop laide, une torsion qui n'a pas sa place sur un si beau visage, une preuve irréfutable que le monde a cessé de faire sens.

— Ne présume pas ce que je… je… qu'est-ce que je suis censé penser, Erik ? Tu m'as laissé _mourir _là-bas, Erik ! Tu l'as emmenée avec toi et vous _m'avez abandonné_ !

Il y a autant d'injustice qu'il peut supporter Cuba est une vieille plaie purulente à laquelle il n'aime pas penser mais elle pique lorsqu'on verse du sel dessus. Sa poitrine gonflée par la rancœur des vieilles années, par le poison versé sur les anciennes blessures, Erik montre les dents et attaque :

— Tu n'es pas tout blanc dans l'affaire non plus, Charles. « Ils ne font que suivre les ordres » ? C'est comme ça que ça commence, par des gens qui se contentent de suivre les ordres sans réfléchir, je te l'ai dit, non ? Tu parles d'abandon mais ne nous as-tu pas laissé partir ? N'es-tu pas resté sur le banc de touche lorsqu'on m'a mis dans un trou après Kennedy, lorsque le reste de la Confrérie a été laissé à son propre sort ? Lorsque l'on a fait disparaître leurs cadavres pour les disséquer ? N'as-tu pas laissé ton école à l'abandon quand tu n'as plus rien pu supporter ? J'ai mes torts et je les reconnais mais n'essaie pas de prétendre que ta morale est sans tache.

A genoux sur le lit défait, Charles le fixe avec détachement. Un sourire cynique a fait place à la grimace, une vue qu'Erik n'apprécie pas davantage mais honnêtement, il est trop occupé à contenir le reste de sa rage pour y prêter plus qu'une attention distraite.

— Bien sûr… Si tu devais suivre ta logique, est-ce que tu aurais sauvé Sebastian Shaw ?

La question le prend au dépourvu et elle est si atroce qu'elle lui donne envie de vomir, de hurler de rage et de frapper l'homme en face de lui. Il se contient – à peine.

— Je… Tu sais bien que… comment… De quel droit _oses-tu_ me poser cette question ?!

— Et _toi_, comment peux-tu me regarder en face et me reprocher de ne pas être venu au secours des mêmes personnes qui ont essayé de me _tuer_, Erik ? Qui ont bien failli réussir ? Comment peux-tu me tenir responsable d'avoir été tenu dans l'ombre de vos agissements alors que c'est vous qui aviez coupé tout contact et que j'étais en train de m'adapter à ma paralysie, en train de ramasser les morceaux de mon cœur brisé par votre départ ? Tu as tué des gens pour moins que ça, Erik, tu sais comment ça fonctionne. Comment peux-tu m'accuser d'avoir abandonné trop facilement alors que j'ai passé des années à me battre pour avoir le droit d'ouvrir mon école, un refuge pour des mutants en détresse, juste pour la voir fermée à peine quelques années plus tard ? Oui, j'ai abandonné quand je suis arrivé au bout de ma patience mais tu es resté dix ans à moisir en prison et aucun de tes alliés n'a pu se donner assez de mal pour te sortir de là non plus, alors cesse deux minutes de dispenser la justice comme ça te chante.

La rage s'amenuise, soufflée comme une baudruche crevée. Son Charles n'a jamais eu peur de lui renvoyer son hypocrisie passée dans la figure mais jamais de manière aussi crue, aussi brutale sans doute par peur ou pour éviter de bousculer des sensibilités mal placées, il s'en rend compte. Ils ont tous les deux un orgueil qu'il n'est pas bon de cultiver trop longtemps, si on en juge par la purulence qu'il s'en dégage.

Cela le déchire silencieusement de se l'avouer mais… il y a du vrai dans ce que Charles dit. Il n'a jamais levé le petit doigt pour venir en aide aux X-Men si le Professeur n'était pas concerné il a tué pour moins que ça des gens qui avaient eu le mauvais goût de prendre le parti de ses ennemis et il n'a jamais caché sa fierté qu'il tirait du casque qui le séparait physiquement de son ancien allié, preuve symbolique que leurs chemins n'avaient rien de conciliable. Il a rempli la tête de sa Confrérie avec des slogans comme « Mutant et fier de l'être » mais il a constamment rejeté la mutation de l'homme le plus important de sa vie.

_Hypocrite_, a-t-il pensé hier, en regardant Mystique et Charles interagir. Peut-être est-il temps qu'il se regarde dans un miroir.

Son vis-à-vis secoue la tête, ses boucles sombres voletant autour de son visage déçu comme un rideau.

—Peut-être que… j'aurais pu gérer ça autrement, je ne le nie pas, ma morale n'est pas sans tache comme tu l'as dit et j'ai fait plein d'erreurs en soixante-deux comme maintenant mais… tu n'as pas le droit, Erik. Pas quand je sais que tu aurais fait bien pire, eusses-tu été dans ma situation.

Un silence se traîne entre eux, plus long et lourd que tous ceux qu'ils ont partagés. L'espace d'un instant, ils sont devenus les étrangers qu'ils étaient lorsque Charles a surpris son rescapé de la noyade en train de s'enfuir d'un bureau de la CIA, les mains presque vides mais la poitrine gonflée d'anticipation. L'espace d'un instant, l'amertume de la ligne entre « aimer et comprendre » envahit la gorge d'Erik, coupe toutes les excuses qu'il ne cherche même plus à se trouver. C'est facile de se prétendre la victime sans avoir vu les blessures causées par ses actes et c'est une chose de les voir une fois le pardon accordé, usées par le passage inexorable du temps mais c'est encore une autre de les voir aussi à vif, de voir cet homme qu'il reconnaît à peine plier sous le poids d'une souffrance qu'il ne veut pas reconnaître avoir causée.

Quand est-ce que son Charles Xavier avait-il appris à laisser partir la douleur ? Quand avait-il cessé d'accorder autant d'importance à quelque chose qu'Erik aurait été – avait été – incapable d'oublier ? Et au nom de quoi ? Il n'est pas certain de comprendre son vieil ami, ni maintenant ni jamais. Peut-être en est-il incapable, tout comme ce dernier semble incapable de lui pardonner.

Il a l'impression de se noyer – dans les yeux tristes de Charles, dans l'acidité qui lui brûle la langue, dans le silence coupable qui les laisse tous deux en proie aux regrets.

Ce dernier se lève finalement sans un bruit, s'engouffre dans la salle d'eau et ferme la porte derrière lui, laissant Magneto seul avec ses souvenirs.

* * *

Il fut un temps où il avait pu rentrer par effraction à Westchester sans avoir besoin de lever un cil et sans attirer une attention indésirable mais ce temps était révolu depuis longtemps et tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était de supporter les regards curieux et parfois hostiles qu'il avait la malchance de rencontrer. Erik avait du mal à se sentir reconnaissant devant les jugements silencieux des pensionnaires du Manoir Xavier. Son contrôle sur ses pouvoirs fantômes était encore ténu et échouait à répondre à son appel la plupart du temps, ce qui était positivement enrageant mais même la colère que Shaw s'était appliqué à sanctifier n'arrivait pas à faire voleter la moindre épingle.

_Quelque part entre la rage et la sérénité_, lui avait dit Charles encore jeune et gai, en lui pointant avec enthousiasme une énorme antenne satellite qui n'existait plus depuis bien longtemps. Il avait perdu sa rage dans la bataille de San Francisco et sa sérénité bien avant, dans la cuisine de la famille Grey. Ne restaient plus que des cendres, désormais, et une tombe qu'il s'était promis de visiter tous les ans.

_Joyeux anniversaire_, pensa-t-il âprement en déposant une tulipe sur la stèle commémorative. Le profil de Charles était un peu condescendant, à l'image de son porteur originel, ce qui lui arracha un petit sourire. Il ne devrait pas s'éterniser, il savait pertinemment que la courtoisie que les X-Men lui accordaient était uniquement observée à cause de l'homme qu'ils n'avaient pas pu enterrer sous cette tombe et rester trop longtemps serait pousser inutilement sa chance. Peut-être espérait-il sans conviction que Wolverine finisse par prendre pitié de lui et lui épargnât le reste de sa misérable existence mais ce mutant là souffrait encore de la disparition de Jean – une perte que Magneto ajouterait à la longue liste de cadavres qu'il traînait derrière lui – et il avait précisément infligé le pire sort possible à la vieille Némésis des X-Men alors il devrait probablement se réjouir : privé de ses pouvoirs, de ressources et de Charles, quel avenir lui restait-il ?

Non pas que l'avenir eût été envisageable s'il avait pu garder son contrôle du métal après le fiasco de San Francisco – juste un peu plus tolérable. Un futur dans lequel Charles Xavier n'existait plus n'était pas viable à long terme, n'était-ce pas soudain commode ? _Pauvre imbécile._

La vieillesse le rendait amer. A moins que ce fût le deuil de l'unique personne qu'il aurait désespérément souhaité voir survivre malgré tout. A moins que ce ne fût la frustration de devoir réapprendre à sentir et à appeler le métal à lui, un apprentissage qu'il avait déjà vécu une fois dans des circonstances beaucoup moins enviables. S'il ressentait ne serait-ce que la moitié ce que Charles avait dû ressentir en apprenant à vivre avec sa paralysie, eh bien, il ne ferait plus jamais l'erreur de mépriser son meilleur ami pour avoir choisi la route la plus douloureuse.

Il lui semblait qu'il avait passé bien trop longtemps dans l'erreur, un luxe qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre maintenant que Charles n'était plus de ce monde.

Erik avait été aux premières loges pour observer les retombées de la bataille de San Francisco. Reprenant ses vieux pseudonymes pour dissimuler sa trace – Magneto était toujours un criminel recherché, après tout – sans pouvoirs et forcé de vivre comme un humain pendant de longs mois difficiles et humiliants, il avait suivi les controverses soulevées par le fameux médicament avant que celui-ci ne soit jugé obsolète, son effet étant temporaire. Il avait vu les humains lentement reconstruire les rues de leur ville, offrir refuge à des orphelins et des civils blessés par le combat de titans qui s'était déroulé au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il avait vu des humains protester avec les mutants contre l'administration forcée du vaccin, des parents souhaitant protéger leurs enfants, des frères parlant pour leurs sœurs et vice-versa, des partenaires témoignant. Il avait vu d'autres mutants accepter volontairement le traitement, par crainte de leurs pouvoirs ou par désir de se conformer à la masse, et il s'était souvenu avec étonnement, alors que la télévision repassait en boucle les images des émeutes éclatant autour des bâtiments, que ses parents et sa sœur avaient été humains. Magda, son premier amour, avait été humaine.

Quelque part sur le sombre chemin que son cœur avait emprunté, Erik avait dû oublier cette vérité-là, avait cessé de voir la multiplicité de l'humanité, jugeant chacun de ses membres capable du pire sans concession. Il connaissait le danger de la compassion, lui qui avait survécu grâce à elle, il connaissait le danger de placer des émotions sur des visages, de se laisser distraire de l'objectif par de futiles accès de culpabilité mais il était vieux désormais, vieux et inutile, alors il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire son lit à partir des cendres qu'il avait laissées et s'y coucher, en attendant la grâce que lui accorderait la mort.

Tout ça pour quoi ? Une tombe à fleurir tous les ans, des millions de dollars et d'autres monnaies enfermées dans des coffres auxquels il n'avait plus accès, une vie diminuée dont il passera la fin à contempler ses erreurs dans l'espoir vain que cela fasse revenir Charles… Imbécile, triplement et rien de ce qu'il pouvait faire ne changerait quoi que ce soit.

Il avait marché dans le gouffre en sachant que la chute serait dure il n'avait simplement pas prévu d'y entraîner sa salvation au passage.

— Je dirais bien quelque chose mais je ne pense pas que cela soit approprié.

Absurde déclaration car depuis quand se souciait-il de paraître approprié ? Pour les peu d'anniversaires qu'il s'était donné la peine de célébrer, il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'approprié non plus : une lettre dans la plupart des cas, une apparition brusque, parfois un rendez-vous et un baiser volé lors de leurs meilleures années. Il y avait eu des moments où il avait boudé la date, dans un accès de mépris enfantin, et d'autres où il avait été tellement occupé que le mois de novembre lui était complètement passé par-dessus la tête. Il n'en avait jamais retiré de culpabilité, d'autant plus que Charles oubliait tout aussi souvent de lui réitérer les mêmes vœux lorsque venait le mois de février, mais Erik supposait qu'il devait y avoir un début à tout.

Comme il n'était sans doute pas trop tard pour prendre conscience d'avoir consacré toute son existence à saboter et sa personne et sa cause.

Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus que ce temps-là à perdre, il voyait tant de choses qu'il aurait pu accomplir s'il avait été prêt à mettre de côté sa fierté et à rencontrer Charles en terrain plus neutre. Il voyait des foyers qu'ils auraient pu construire, des mutants qu'il n'aurait eu aucun mal à arracher de leurs foyers abusifs si nécessaire – et cela aurait été nécessaire – des crimes à rendre publics et des ressources qu'ils auraient dû mettre en commun. Bien sûr, il n'avait toujours aucune foi en l'humanité mais il ne pouvait pas nier que celle-ci abritait désormais des alliés à leur cause : des familles inquiètes pour leurs enfants, des partenaires désireux de protéger leurs moitiés ou simplement des humains investis dans le bien d'autrui. Il en avait vu assez, des visages anonymes affichés sur toutes les chaînes comme autant de protecteurs bruyants, autant de boucliers dressés contre une société intolérante et intolérable – et pas que des mutants mais des homosexuels, des gens de couleur, les juifs et les musulmans, les femmes battues, tous les rejetés du système. S'il était vrai qu'une partie de l'humanité ne pouvait être changée, Magneto avait sûrement été trop prompt à classer tous ses membres dans cette catégorie.

C'était idiot de commencer à entrevoir ce que Charles avait cultivé en l'être humain après la mort de celui-ci mais si son vieil ami devait n'accepter qu'une victoire, il aurait été content de reconnaître celle-ci.

— Tu dois me prendre pour un imbécile, lança-t-il avec agacement au profil sculpté dans le bronze.

— Entre autres, s'éleva une voix amusée et familière et – _hein _?!

Erik se retourna brusquement, choqué de voir Charles Xavier posté à quelques mètres à peine, l'observant depuis son fauteuil, les mains recouvertes par des mitaines usées par le temps et emmitouflé dans un manteau d'hiver marine qui tranchait avec la pâleur de son crâne. Il souriait, le bâtard, et le fait qu'il ait pu le surprendre si aisément était un témoignage du contrôle ténu qu'Erik exerçait sur ses pouvoirs fébriles.

Pendant longtemps, aucun ne parla, Magneto se repaissant de la vue du Professeur apparemment en vie et Xavier tentant vainement de dissimuler un sourire dans ses mitaines informes.

— Tu portes encore ces satanées choses, grogna Erik qui ignorait s'il ferait mieux de partir en courant ou de se jeter dans les bras du télépathe.

— Mieux vaut ça que l'atroce cape fuchsia, rétorqua Charles – _pour l'amour de tout ce qui était bon sur cette Terre_, c'était _Charles Xavier_, vivant et avec autant de répartie qu'avant, il ne comprenait pas comment un tel miracle était possible.

— Magenta, protesta faiblement le maître du magnétisme qui n'était certainement plus maître de rien en cet instant et certainement pas du magnétisme ou même de son vieux cœur qui battait à deux cents kilomètres heure.

Les traits de l'homme chauve se firent doux, pleins d'une tendresse qui n'avait pas vu sa place sur ce visage depuis très longtemps et ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut à Erik pour laisser les larmes qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps gracier l'air de novembre de leur présence.

— Comment… Tu es _vivant_, Charles…

— Et toi, tu es revenu, répondit le professeur, vaguement émerveillé, comme si la présence d'Erik sur le sol de Westchester était un miracle au même titre que celle de Charles. Ce qui était peut-être le cas d'un certain point de vue mais aux yeux d'Erik, paraissait largement surfait. Il n'y avait pas un seul autre endroit où il aurait voulu être au monde en ce jour.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'il aurait voulu passer sa vie à regarder.

— Reste, lui demanda Charles, une supplique, un ordre, un « s'il te plaît » déguisé dans un sourire.

Avait-il seulement besoin qu'on le lui demandât ? Après ces mois à souhaiter que les choses eussent tourné différemment, la fuite n'était plus une option.

— D'accord, murmura Erik en tendant la main, certain que celle de Charles la retrouverait à la mi-chemin.

* * *

Erik est prostré au pied du lit défait, la tête entre les mains, lorsque Charles sort enfin de sa retraite improvisée dans la salle de bain – exil relativement court s'ils doivent en croire les chiffres du réveil qui indique qu'un peu plus d'un quart d'heure s'est écoulé. Le télépathe soupire et s'assied sur le rebord du meuble, visiblement sans se soucier de l'eau qui coule de ses cheveux humides ou du peignoir mal fermé qui laisse une partie de son épaule en proie à l'air frais qui baigne leur chambre. Encore tremblant des accusations de tout à l'heure, Erik n'a pas besoin de faire d'effort particulier pour l'ignorer.

Ca semble lui être égal car il se met à parler d'une voix douce et un peu rauque :

— Je suis désolé. Pas pour avoir dit ce que j'ai dit et certainement pas pour ressentir ce que je ressens mais pour comment je l'ai dit. C'était… intentionnellement cruel et… je sais ce que tu ressens par rapport à Shaw et je n'ai pas besoin de ça – un vague geste vers sa tête – pour me douter que tu regrettes ce qui est arrivé à Cuba mais… j'avais besoin de te faire comprendre, je suppose, et je n'ai pas cherché d'autre moyen. J'aurais peut-être dû.

« Je suis en colère, Erik. Peu importe comment tu veux arranger cette histoire, le fait est que tu m'as laissé derrière toi à Cuba sans penser une seule seconde que j'aurais pu mourir de mes blessures, que les humains auraient pu attaquer, tu n'as pensé à rien d'autre qu'à t'enfuir de cette satanée plage le plus vite possible et… ça fait mal, Erik, et je ne parle même pas de la blessure, la chirurgie, la paralysie et tout le foutoir qui est venu après. Non, c'est plus… c'est dingue quand même, tu dis avoir besoin de moi à tes côtés mais au moment où je désapprouve tes idéaux génocidaires, tu m'abandonnes à la mort ?! Je ne sais pas comment tu conçois l'amour, Erik, ou même la seule affection mais je crois que le minimum requis rentre dans la catégorie « l'existence prolongée de cette personne est importante pour moi ». Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu me tuer ce jour-là que ça n'aurait rien changé à ce qui s'est passé. Je crois que quelque part, c'est ce que tu as fait.

« J'ai… j'essaie de te refaire confiance, vraiment, j'essaie parce que c'est évident que Raven compte sur toi pour magiquement tout arranger et je t'ai dit que je faisais tout ça pour elle parce qu'elle reste ma sœur, ça n'a pas changé mais je… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me préparer pour le moment où tu nous abandonneras à nouveau parce que qu'est-ce que je dois penser d'autre ? J'avais besoin de toi et tu m'as abandonné sans arrière-pensée. J'ai failli mourir en pensant que tout ce que nous avions vécu était un mensonge.

« Je sais bien que… j'ai fait des erreurs, d'accord ? Avec toi, avec Raven, avec Moïra, avec les autres élèves… J'ai été arrogant quand j'ai cru que Shaw pouvait être arrêté sans verser de sang, j'ai été incapable d'écouter Raven lorsqu'elle avait besoin de mon soutien inconditionnel, j'ai manqué de confiance lorsque j'ai tenté de t'arrêter à Cuba, j'ai été incapable de sauver Sean et sa mort me hante encore, je me suis caché après qu'ils aient fermé mon école… mais est-ce seulement juste de me mesurer par rapport à ces erreurs ? Est-ce que j'ai mérité tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ? »

Il retient un ricanement hautain, désillusionné. Oh, son amour et sa précieuse justice…

— Si nous avions toujours ce que nous méritions, Charles, je ne serais pas ici.

— Non, murmure ce dernier, doucement, tristement. Non, je sais.

Erik ferme les yeux, épuisé. Il sait qu'il a évité la question du télépathe et que celui-ci ne le pressera pas – il devrait mais la vérité est que Magneto, même après une décade passée dans les bras de Charles Xavier, n'a pas la réponse à cette question. Charles a-t-il mérité son amour ? Sa haine virulente ? Son indifférence jetée entre eux dans un désir violent de protéger ce qu'il lui restait, de blesser autant qu'il avait été blessé ? Son désespoir ? Son désir aveugle ? Le compte est difficile à rendre mais il n'acceptera pas de demi-mesure.

Il est la somme de ses fautes et le poids de ses expériences. Il est l'espèce supérieure, née après avoir été baptisé par les pires actes commis par les hommes. Il est Erik Lehnsherr et il est Magneto, l'homme que le Professeur X combattait et l'homme que Charles aimait tout à la fois. Il n'acceptera pas d'être coupé en deux, même pas pour l'amour de sa vie.

— Qu'essaies-tu d'accomplir, Charles ?

Une main passe doucement dans ses cheveux, caressant les mèches courtes avec un soin qui le ferait presque soupirer de plaisir.

— Rien… Je ne sais pas… j'ignore tant de choses sur ton futur, Erik. J'ignore comment ton Charles Xavier a pu te pardonner des choses pour lesquelles je t'en veux encore, j'ignore ce qu'il a vécu au-delà de ce que j'ai vécu, j'ignore comment il a mûri, comment il en est venu à voir le monde, ce qu'il a traversé comme épreuves par la suite et s'il met toujours des chaussettes pour dormir lorsqu'il fait trop froid ou s'il a fini par abandonner. J'ignore s'il n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer ou s'il est retombé amoureux de toi à un moment où la douleur était moins lourde à porter, j'ignore s'il a eu l'occasion de se voir pardonné par d'autres personnes qu'il a perdu de vue, j'ignore combien de temps il a passé à tergiverser sur la décision ou non de te faire revenir dans sa vie, s'il savait ce qu'il faisait ou s'il était aussi terrifié que moi. J'ignore encore plus de choses sur ton compte, sur tes souvenirs, tes cicatrices et ma tête est remplie de questions que je n'ose pas poser de peur de te perdre à nouveau.

Compulsivement, la main d'Erik attrape celle qui passait tendrement dans ses cheveux, arrachant un glapissement de surprise à son porteur. Le manipulateur de métal serre les dents, retient une excuse inutile : il n'y a pas eu de mal mais il a besoin de ce contact, juste pour se rassurer de la présence de son amant, juste pour avoir le droit de penser qu'il est bien là.

— Tu ne me perdras plus. J'ai promis, Charles, j'ai _promis_…

— Mais pas à moi, coupe l'interpellé, intransigeant et il n'a pas tout à fait tort mais pas raison non plus, pas encore.

Est-il juste de simplement considérer ce Charles-ci comme l'ersatz de ce qu'il sera plus tard ? Est-il juste de supplier son pardon parce qu'il lui avait pardonné dans un futur distant ? Lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfin réconciliés, après Raven, après Stryker, après San Francisco et Jean et tout le reste, ils avaient au moins trente-cinq ans de plus que ces jeunes copies d'eux-mêmes et ils avaient passé plus de temps à se haïr qu'à s'aimer, avaient consacré plus d'énergie à se déchirer qu'à tenter d'apaiser les souffrances mutuellement infligées et la fatigue de la vie les avait trouvé prématurément, les avaient laissé à bout de souffle et pleins de regrets trop vite cueillis.

Magneto et le Professeur de 1973 sont des hommes encore jeunes mais suffisamment blessés l'un par l'autre pour prétendre au titre de victimes avec une décade de silence entre eux, des blessures qu'aucun n'a vraiment mérité et les colères encore bouillonnantes qu'Erik associera toujours avec la passion. Ils se haïssent autant qu'ils se sont aimés, ne sont prêts à faire aucune concession et se pensent capables de supporter avec grâce toutes les horreurs que le reste du monde peut leur envoyer. Peut-être y arriveront-ils.

Erik pense que ce sont des imbéciles et il est plutôt bien placé pour le savoir il comprend ce que Charles lui demande, dans un sens. Il a fait des erreurs qu'il regrette mais il ne saurait dire s'il peut vivre avec le regret de ne pas avoir fait ces erreurs-là, s'il est prêt à reconnaître l'homme qu'il pourra être dans cinquante ans s'il fait de meilleurs choix. Il n'a pas menti lorsqu'il a avoué être terrifié de poser chaque geste, de changer si radicalement le cours du temps de façon à ce qu'il n'y trouve plus de place.

Et pourtant, pourtant…

— Je ne peux pas parler au nom de cet Erik Lehnsherr, murmure-t-il en posant ses lèvres dans la veine au creux du poignet, cherchant la douce pulsation qui lui rappelle à chaque seconde que Charles est vivant et que ce n'est pas un rêve. Mais lorsque nous nous sommes réconciliés, Charles m'a arraché une promesse que j'ai juré d'honorer jusqu'à ma mort.

Les yeux bleus qu'il rencontre en levant enfin la tête ont perdu leur cœur d'acier, ont abandonné les lances et ouvert les fenêtres sur une journée ensoleillée. C'est un regard pur, débarrassé de tout embarras ou de tristesse, le même que celui dont il est tombé amoureux une vie entière auparavant.

— Dans mon passé comme dans ton futur, tu as été, es et sera l'homme que j'aime. Je ne te laisserais pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'es pas certain de mon amour pour toi.

Charles se fend d'un petit sourire, un peu trop triste mais sincère.

— J'ai peur, mon ami, que cela ne soit pas en ton seul pouvoir de le décider, conclut le télépathe en se penchant vers lui, cherchant un baiser qu'il s'empresse de lui offrir, ignorant sa nuque protester l'étirement qu'il lui impose. Les mains de Charles se pressent sous ses joues, attirent doucement son visage vers le haut et Erik agrippe les draps défaits comme à une bouée de sauvetage, se hisse lentement sur la terre ferme des genoux de son partenaire, sa langue poursuivant son double sans relâche dans l'intimité de leurs bouches jointes. Ils passent quelques moments en équilibre, incapables de laisser la gravité décider pour eux et quand Charles bascule enfin, Erik n'hésite pas à plonger avec lui.

— Si je te le redemande dans les règles, souffle Charles à son oreille alors que les mains du télépathe caressent doucement ses omoplates, est-ce que tu me feras l'amour cette fois-ci ?

C'est… une très mauvaise idée.

Les meilleures le sont toutes.

* * *

C'est loin d'être leur meilleure performance : Charles est tendu comme un ressort, son corps affamé de contact et loin d'être aussi souple qu'ils le voudraient, les mouvements hésitant parfois un tantinet trop longtemps quant à Erik, il n'est pas assez familier avec cette peau qui réagit à tous ses gestes avec une sensibilité exacerbée, il s'étonne trop souvent de sentir les jambes de Charles bouger sous lui et de le sentir frissonner ou se tendre au moindre contact. Il s'agissait d'une intimité qu'ils avaient dû ré-apprivoiser pendant leurs trêves au fil des années, un chemin à la fois familier et inconnu qu'Erik s'était fait un devoir et un plaisir de retracer avec toute la dévotion que son amant méritait, une vision qu'il s'était empressé d'adopter car la paralysie était un aspect de Charles mais ce dernier était bien plus que la somme de ses blessures.

Cet Erik qui collecte entre ses dents les soupirs heurtés de son amant alors que leurs sexes se pressent dans leurs mains jointes ne se leurre pas. Il n'a pas le temps de reprendre le même chemin, de se lancer à la conquête de ce territoire jadis accueillant maintenant étranger qu'est le corps qui ondule sous lui, d'en redécouvrir chaque centimètres et de l'ensevelir tout entier sous ses fervents baisers. Refaire l'amour à Charles est un privilège qu'il ne se lasse pas de gagner mais il y a des millions de détails qu'il brûle de changer, rien que parce que son partenaire mérite mieux pour leur retrouvailles que ces quelques minutes maladroites qu'ils volent dans une chambre impersonnelle.

Ils jouissent trop vite, toujours dans la main de l'autre, et cachent leurs rires dans des cheveux, dans des gorges offertes. Erik se sent adolescent, le cœur livré à la bohême des routes, ivre d'une vérité qu'il peine encore à procéder : il n'est pas seul.

Dans les bras chauds de Charles, son oasis au milieu des tourmentes, il ne l'a jamais été.

— Eh bien, commente le télépathe, le corps secoué de hoquets, c'était…

— Ridicule, poursuit Erik qui retient bravement une paire de larmes. J'ai plus de quatre-vingt-dix ans, bon sang, et je me sens comme un gamin qui a découvert la masturbation.

— Console-toi, sourit Charles, à jamais optimiste, ça ne peut pas être pire que notre première fois.

Erik est partagé entre grimacer et étouffer un nouveau rire il se doute que Charles en fait de même, coincé dans son étreinte. Leur première fois est un souvenir qu'il chérit avec honte et affection, à l'instar de vieux morceaux poussiéreux du peu d'enfance qu'il a eu la chance d'avoir, accroupi sur le sol de la cuisine de sa mère. Il se rappelle du désir violent qu'ils avaient à peine pris le temps d'entretenir, de la frayeur de se livrer à une passion moralement condamnable, d'une certaine maladresse – si ni lui ni Charles n'avaient été étrangers au sexe, coucher avec un homme avait certainement été une nouvelle expérience qu'aucun n'avait caché appréhender – et du manque complet de regrets malgré tout ce qui aurait pu les retenir. Ils avaient du temps, alors, le temps de laisser leurs passions secrètes balayer leurs angoisses, le temps de prétendre que le monde se limitait au corps de l'autre, le temps de chercher les réponses de l'univers dans des sourires, des regards, des taches de rousseur jetées à la hâte sur une épaule blanche.

Pris d'une affection nostalgique, Erik penche la tête et laisse traîner ses lèvres sur les clavicules encore timidement constellées de grains de beauté – nettement moins que dans ses souvenirs mais ce n'est guère étonnant si on spécule sur le temps que le professeur a dû passer à l'extérieur ces derniers temps.

— Je n'ai jamais compris ta fascination pour mes taches de rousseur, soupire Charles, quelque part entre amusement et exaspération.

— Blâmerais-tu le commun des mortels de s'émerveiller devant les étoiles ? répond le manipulateur de métal en gratifiant la peau légèrement humide d'un coup de langue taquin.

Le généticien pouffe et lui répond par un pincement tout aussi joueur sur la hanche. C'est déroutant de voir à quelle vitesse ils retombent dans leurs travers et leurs habitudes, à quelle vitesse leurs masques et leurs murs se dissipent en présence de l'autre comme si chacun était en possession d'une clé spéciale, d'un tour quelconque qui réduirait en fumée toute tentative de protection, toute

— L'âge aurait-il fait de toi un vieux croûton romantique ? se moqua tendrement le télépathe en passant une main sous son menton, faisant remonter doucement le visage. Erik s'y plie avec un petit regret, bien vite dissipé devant les immenses yeux qui cherchent les siens. Il n'hésite jamais à plonger dans cet océan-là.

— C'est l'inventeur de ces horribles phrases d'accroche qui me dit ça ? « Oh, Erik, t'ai-je jamais dit combien ta mutation est stylée » ?

Charles fait la moue, concède avec autant de grâce qu'un mauvais perdant de poker – et Erik en aura connu, des mauvais perdants, lui-même sacré roi avant tous les autres :

— Un peu de respect, tu veux, j'ai passé du temps à élaborer ces phrases !

— Elles sont atroces.

— Mais elles fonctionnent.

— Ca rend la chose encore pire.

Le professeur ricane et se fend d'un clin d'œil, ce qui lui vaut un nouveau baiser, pile sur les lèvres cette fois-ci. De mutin, il passe à tendre et se fait infiniment doux, comme une perle que le sable et les débris raffinent. Pris par surprise par l'abandon qui plane dans leur geste, Erik ferme aussitôt les yeux, prétend que l'humidité sur leurs joues unies n'est que la sueur, l'eau qui coule encore des cheveux savonnés de Charles.

Ce dernier rompt enfin leur baiser, détourne finalement son regard embué. Est-ce par gêne, par nostalgie, en hommage au déni dans lequel il s'est plongé jusqu'à la tête, les oreilles bouchée et les lèvres serrées, Erik ne peut que spéculer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? murmure son amant, un trémolo odieux tachant sa voix enrouée.

Erik soupire et presse chastement ses lèvres sur une joue, appréciant une brève seconde le contact des poils drus contre sa peau presque à vif, avant de se redresser. La journée sera longue et il n'a aucune idée du temps qu'il reste à ses compagnons du futur avant l'arrivée des Sentinelles, aucun moyen de savoir quand les lignes du temps vont finalement se mettre à diverger. Aussi apaisants que soient les bras de Charles, ils ne le protégeront pas de ce qui est à venir.

Mais celui-ci mérite une réponse.

— Ce que j'avais promis de faire, Charles, se décide-t-il finalement à dire. Ici comme dans le futur… Je t'ai fait confiance.

Un silence les sépare et à l'instar de son compagnon, Erik trouve un refuge bienvenu dans la salle de bains et l'eau chaude qui lui coule sur le visage. Ici, il n'a pas à prétendre qu'il ne goûte pas de sel sur ses lèvres rougies.

* * *

Charles est habillé quand il ressort enfin de son sanctuaire improvisé. Il a toujours l'air vaguement hagard que n'arrangent pas ses cheveux à nouveau emmêlés mais au moins, il est sobre. C'est une victoire temporaire à laquelle Erik ne se lassera jamais d'assister : l'homme de sa vie contre ce monde qui l'agresse sans arrêt, jetant à terre ses démons comme on se débarrasse de vieilles croûtes, de plaies infectées, de membres gangrénés. Magneto s'est toujours targué d'être un survivant mais si Charles Xavier avait jadis pu contourner la mort elle-même, s'il était parvenu à garder le fragile espoir qui les avaient mené jusqu'à un temple perdu en Chine avec le projet fou de modifier leurs erreurs pour préserver leur avenir, peut-il toujours prétendre au titre ?

— Je ne retirais pas ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, lance le télépathe avec une conviction pesée. C'est évident à l'entendre qu'il a retourné ses paroles assez longtemps dans sa tête, aussi Erik prend-il le parti de répondre.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le fasses.

Le plus jeune fait la moue, acquiesce brusquement a-t-il douté de son acceptation ? A l'époque et considérant les interactions entre leurs doubles jusqu'ici, la chose n'est guère surprenante mais Erik ne peut pas s'empêcher d'éprouver un soupçon d'agacement à l'idée d'être toujours objet de méfiance. Certainement, après leur discussion – dispute – de ce matin, après les concessions et tout le reste, Charles n'a-t-il pas compris qu'il avait affaire à un autre homme, un homme qui avait plié sous le poids de ses fautes et de ses regrets, qui avait souffert davantage qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible et qui avait trouvé sa rédemption dans ses sentiments, dans ses actes, dans sa volonté à voir au-delà de ses propres aveuglements ?

_J'ignore tant de choses, _lui a-t-il rappelé ce matin même mais l'excuse n'a rien de beau. Charles pourrait savoir sans devoir battre un cil, il pourrait chercher cette sagesse qui lui manque dans la tête de ceux qu'ils l'ont, il pourrait faire sienne la foi de Magneto et conquérir sa terreur –

Mais ça ne serait pas vraiment son télépathe, n'est-ce pas ? L'irritation d'Erik dégonfle à nouveau, épuisée avant même de partir en guerre. A quoi bon tenter de fabriquer le Charles Xavier qu'il connaissait à partir de morceaux qui n'existent pas encore ? Serait-ce seulement moral ou juste, lorsqu'il ignore tant de choses lui-même ? Bien sûr que non. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Face à lui, baigné dans la lumière orangée de l'aube, Charles l'observe silencieusement. Un peu de poussière volette autour de lui, forme une drôle d'auréole mais Magneto ne saurait s'y tromper : Saint Xavier est plus illusoire que sa propre quête de justice, une image fabriquée pour tenir le monde extérieur à distance, pour imposer la révérence et une admiration craintive. Ca a peut-être marché sur lui, à l'occasion mais il a toujours pu se vanter de connaître le Professeur mieux que celui-ci n'avait jamais voulu l'admettre.

— Je… j'ai réfléchi pendant que tu te préparais, admet finalement le concerné en fixant ses genoux. . A ce que tu as dit à propos des promesses, de celles que tu m'as faites dans le futur.

Erik hoche calmement la tête, incertain de la tournure que prend la conversation – peu importe, Charles poursuit déjà, son regard tempétueux soudain vissé au sien, sa mâchoire étouffée dans une grimace déterminée.

— Il… il y a des choses que je ne peux pas promettre maintenant, Erik. Te faire confiance à nouveau, te laisser revenir dans ma vie… je ne sais pas si j'en serais un jour capable mais tu ne mérites pas – tu n'as jamais mérité mes préjudices ou mon indifférence, je m'en rends compte. Si je dois retenir quelque chose de ton histoire, c'est que buts sont peut-être divergents mais pas inconciliables et là-dessus, je… je peux promettre ça. De chercher des solutions, des terrains d'entente, des projets qui nous rassemblent au lieu de nous diviser. Je peux te promettre de ne plus juger sans avoir ta parole ou que sais-je encore, je trouverais bien. Si vraiment notre futur – _ton présent_ – est la preuve que nous pouvons nous retrouver quelque part dans ce marasme, alors je… je veux essayer d'avancer dans ta direction.

_Ici comme en 1973, j'ai besoin que tu me laisses faire les bons choix_, avait dit le Professeur avant de le renvoyer cinq décades en arrière.

Oh, qui est Erik Lehnsherr pour avoir douté si longtemps ?

— Je ne peux rien promettre à la place de ton Erik. Je sais pas s'il le mérite, avoue Erik, assommé par la facilité de ce qui vient de se conclure – tout ce temps perdu à se persuader qu'il n'existait qu'un seul chemin, tout ce temps passé à penser que Charles ne pouvait pas être convaincu et tout ce temps où Charles était là, ouvert à la suggestion, prêt à tempérer ses errances pour peu que l'on trouvât les bons mots ? Magneto n'a jamais eu autant envie de se frapper, lui et tous les doubles de lui-même qui existent. Quel gâchis, quel épouvantable gâchis !

Non. Pas cette fois. Dès qu'il aura remis de l'ordre dans ses idées, il faudra qu'il commence à écrire ses lettres : il ne peut pas tolérer l'idée de l'échec. Perdre à nouveau Charles n'est pas une option.

Charles, toujours face à lui, s'est remis à sourire avec indulgence. Il a envie de l'embrasser et ne se prive pas pour le faire c'est l'affaire de quelques enjambées, d'une tête relevée et les lèvres du télépathe accueillent les siennes avec une assurance amusée, un chant de bienvenue composé par leurs soupirs.

— C'est toi qui m'as dit qu'on n'avait pas toujours ce qu'on méritait, je me trompe ? ricane le plus jeune sous une forêt de cils humides.

— Tais-toi, gronde Erik.

Charles, pour une fois, est trop heureux d'obéir.

* * *

Évidemment, la situation ne perd pas de temps pour se dégrader à nouveau.

Leur retour est plongé dans un calme tendu, à mille lieues du silence confortable dans lequel ils sont venus et encore plus loin de la complicité intime de ce matin. C'est peut-être dû à la présence d'une Mystique prête à bondir au moindre mouvement, au plan conçu à la hâte hier soir dont ils n'ont encore rien révélé à la pièce maîtresse ou peut-être au simple fait que Charles se masse la tempe de plus en plus souvent. Le manipulateur de métal débat sur le bien-fondé de démarrer un nouveau jeu d'échecs mais il est trop nerveux pour se concentrer décemment et son amant n'est pas dans une meilleure condition. Les quelques mots échangés par le frère et la sœur Xavier sont froids, impersonnels et empreints d'une retenue qui suscite des regards inquiets en coin, des gestes de réconfort avortés. Magneto retient un soupir entre ses dents et se retient de mettre ces deux idiots l'un en face de l'autre pour les forcer à parler de leurs problèmes : ce n'est pas sa place, cependant, et certainement plus son droit depuis longtemps.

Tout de même, si vraiment il doit tenir la chandelle entre les deux Xavier, autant faire quelque chose de constructif avant que le barrage n'éclate et c'est avec une certaine maladresse qu'il s'atèle à écrire la lettre promise à l'Erik Lehnsherr du passé, utilisant un stylobille et du papier volés à l'hôtel dont ils ressortent. S'écrire à soi-même est une expérience étrange lorsqu'on pense au destinataire en tant que « son jeune double », exercice qu'il abandonne bien vite pour nommer mentalement le futur lecteur de ses mots « l'idiot qui a ruiné sa vie ».

_Prends ça, alter ego de 1973_, pense-t-il avec délectation en ponctuant le papier d'une nouvelle phrase assassine.

La trêve silencieuse dure jusqu'à la moitié de sa lettre – ou ce qu'il espère être la moitié, c'est difficile à évaluer la longueur de sa rancœur quand tout ce qu'on rêve de faire est de pouvoir casser le nez à son jeune double – lorsque la voix nasillarde de Mystique s'élève, oscillant entre la curiosité sincère et le désir urgent de percer l'ennui.

— Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment vous avez réussi à sortir Erik de prison. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils t'avaient collé dans la cellule la mieux gardée du monde et si Charles n'a plus – elle fait un vague geste pour remettre ses cheveux rouges derrière son oreille, arrachant une grimace à son frère d'adoption – je suis juste curieuse de savoir comment vous avez fait.

Magneto ne se retient pas de lui lancer un regard vicieux. Son ancien bras droit n'a certainement pas levé le petit doigt pour venir le tirer de son misérable trou, ni dans ce passé ni dans sa première vie ou peut-être a-t-elle tenté au début mais s'est-elle résignée devant la difficulté de la tâche et que son évasion est vite devenu le cadet de ses soucis lorsqu'elle a décidé de partir en croisade contre l'humanité. Il ne se proclame pas un modèle de solidarité absolue, loin de là, mais Mystique a parfois élevé la règle du « chacun pour soi » à des niveaux encore plus absurdement élevés que les siens.

Charles se contente de ricaner d'un air dérisoire, s'attirant un autre regard noir de la part du maître du magnétisme.

— Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, il s'est sorti de là tout seul.

Les sourcils de Mystique se lèvent, interrogateurs.

— J'ai généré un trou noir, grommelle le fugitif, pour voyager jusqu'à Philadelphie et de là, j'ai pris un train jusque la région de New York puis un taxi avec de l'argent volé. D'autres questions ?

De nouveau, le choc de sa révélation est palpable mais Mystique récupère rapidement, battant l'information sous un coup de cil entraîné. Il ignore s'il doit pester ou apprécier la facilité de son ancienne partenaire à assimiler l'information aussi rapidement.

— Depuis quand tu génères des trous noirs, Magneto ?

L'interpellé hausse les épaules.

— J'en ai toujours eu la capacité, je crois, cela requiert juste une énergie et une concentration que je ne possède pas encore en 1973, même si ma compréhension du magnétisme terrestre et par extension, le pouvoir que je peux exercer dessus se sont améliorés après la prison.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu autre chose à faire, enfermé pendant dix ans avec pour seule distraction les invectives des gardiens, les journaux qu'il lisait au mieux une fois par semaine, les douches qu'il était obligé de prendre avec une main attachée à un anneau de plastique dans le mur, sans parler des drogues qu'on lui injectait une fois par mois pour l'assommer et lui couper rapidement les cheveux et le raser – aucun risque qu'il manipulât le peu de métal qu'on mettait en sa présence, même s'il avait tenté d'en profiter une fois. Depuis, il avait dû se résigner à passer quelques heures inconscient, avec une arme en plastique braquée sur sa tempe, pour avoir l'air au moins présentable.

Magneto se secoue la tête. Ces années sont loin derrière lui mais son corps vient à peine d'en sortir. C'est perturbant d'être autant en décalage avec cette réalité, de batailler avec ses souvenirs vieux de cinq décades pour se rappeler de faits qui sont censés s'être déroulés i peine quelques mois. Mystique a l'air à moitié convaincue par son histoire, ce qu'il ne peut pas forcément lui reprocher, mais si elle a cru tout ce qu'il a révélé à propos du futur, cette histoire-ci ne devrait pas être particulièrement difficile à avaler.

Elle se tourne brusquement vers Charles et Magneto comprend soudain ce qui lui gratte les nerfs.

— Et comment il t'a convaincu, toi ?

Le frère Xavier hausse les sourcils de surprise puis les épaules, comme pour faire part de son indécision. Charles a très clairement statué depuis le début qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, qu'il acceptait de collaborer avec son ancien allié pour sauver Raven des griffes de Trask et prévenir la tragédie qu'est leur futur autant que possible Erik l'a convaincu de son histoire mais pas de se battre pour une cause à laquelle il ne croit qu'à moitié.

— Il m'a convaincu de son histoire mais pour le reste… je suis venu pour m'assurer que tu irais bien, Raven, avoue le télépathe – Magneto est surpris par tant d'honnêteté mais à voir le dédain qui anime les traits de la morphe, il doit admettre qu'elle ne vient pas trop tôt.

— C'est Mystique, rappelle-t-elle avec acidité, et tu ne penses pas que tu arrives un peu tard pour ça ?

Charles se frotte le front, visiblement peiné.

— Tu aurais préféré que je fasse quoi, exactement ? Que je laisse Trask te capturer, t'ouvrir en deux, disséquer tes cellules afin de mettre au point une arme qui scellera la fin de notre espèce ? Mystique ou non, tu es _ma sœur_. Me penses-tu capable de t'abandonner à un sort aussi cruel ?

Apparemment oui, si on en juge par la grimace qui déforme le visage bleu.

— Pourquoi pas ? Tu n'as pas bougé un seul orteil lorsqu'ils ont fait subir les mêmes choses à nos alliés. Tu n'as rien fait non plus pour aider Erik à sortir de prison et c'était ton meilleur ami ! Pourquoi aurais-je dû m'attendre à un traitement de faveur ?

L'allusion à l'orteil est basse, mesquine et peut-être qu'à l'époque, Magneto aurait été perversement satisfait de voir l'outrage blessé dans les yeux de son ancien ami. Il se sent curieusement vide.

Charles, quant à lui, fixe sa sœur d'un air incrédule et navré.

— Que me reproches-tu exactement, Raven, de ne pas avoir apporté une aide qui n'aurait été ni désirée ni réalisable à l'époque ? Si je me rappelle bien, c'est _vous_ qui avez disparu à Cuba en me laissant paralysé des jambes alors tu m'excuseras d'avoir mis du temps à me remettre de cette blessure-là et d'avoir eu, je ne sais pas, _d'autres priorités_ que de m'assurer que tout allait bien de votre côté à l'époque ?

Il… n'a pas tout à fait tort, si on se penche là-dessus. D'autant plus qu'aucun membre de la Confrérie n'avait la moindre envie de parler de Xavier après Cuba, Mystique et Magneto les premiers à vouloir laisser derrière eux le souvenir d'un télépathe à la voix douce et aux yeux bleus. Mystique baisse les yeux, contrite d'avoir été prise à son propre jeu, mais ne démord pas pour autant – le contraire les aurait sans doute étonnés :

— Et Erik ? C'est quoi ton excuse pour l'avoir laissé moisir dans une prison humaine pendant dix ans ?

— Mon excuse ? s'étrangle son frère d'adoption, proprement outré maintenant. Est-ce que je suis le seul dans cette saleté d'avion à me souvenir qu'il a été condamné pour avoir tué le satané président des États-Unis ?! Ce que vous cherchiez à accomplir en agissant ainsi, je n'en sais toujours fichtre rien mais même en admettant que ce soit justifié, comment est-ce que j'aurais seulement pu le sortir de là ? Ma télépathie n'est pas infaillible, tu as vu les dégâts que les mutations de Sean et Alex peuvent causer, et je n'allais pas risquer…

— C'est bien toi, ça, à ne jamais prendre de risques !

C'est presque tragique de contempler que malgré leur ancienne proximité, ni le frère ni la sœur ne se connaissent véritablement, se comprennent encore moins. Charles ne comprend pas le besoin viscéral de défi que Mystique se lance pour avancer dans la vie, sa manie compulsive de se créer des masques et des ennemis au fur et à mesure qu'elle avance et Raven n'envisage pas une seconde que la bravoure puisse être autre chose que de se jeter toutes griffes dehors au milieu d'un combat. Misère…

—Mystique, soupire Magneto sur un ton de reproche parce qu'aussi impartial qu'il essaie de rester sur ce plan-là, il voit les failles dans le raisonnement de son ancienne alliée aussi sûrement qu'il voit les failles dans ses discours passés. Tu es injuste.

Elle est injuste et elle a tort – mais ça, il faudra qu'elle s'en rende compte d'elle-même.

— Il ne sait rien, Erik ! s'énerve la mutante, les sourcils arqués. A-t-il seulement cherché à savoir que Kennedy était l'un des nôtres ? A-t-il seulement cherché à entendre notre version des faits et non pas les rapports biaisés des humains ? Non, bien sûr, c'est tellement plus facile d'accuser sans savoir !

— Et de qui est-ce réellement la faute ? Charles n'est pas responsable du fait que nous avons décidé de le laisser dans le noir, ni des projets que nourrissait Trask à propos de nos alliés. Comment aurait-il dû savoir que nous avions besoin d'aide si aucun d'entre nous n'a eu la présence d'esprit de la demander, de faire le premier pas ? Tu blâmes la mauvaise personne et tu le sais, Mystique.

Mystique serre les dents, reconnaît la rebuffade pour lancer une nouvelle accusation tout aussi vite, ses yeux jaunes fixés sur son ancien chef :

— Alors pourquoi l'avoir amené jusqu'à Paris – et ne me sers pas cette ridicule histoire de promesses, s'il te plaît, Erik, nous savons tous que ce n'est pas une allégeance quelconque qui te tiendrait éloigné de la nécessité. Si tu sais qu'il ne croit toujours pas en notre cause, pourquoi avoir seulement perdu ton temps à persuader mon frère de t'accompagner ?

_Parce que je ne supporte pas l'idée d'un futur sans lui_, Magneto brûle de répondre.

— Parce que ça va au-delà de la cause, Mystique, ou n'as-tu rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit hier ? La Confrérie, les X-Men et les autres… ce ne sont pas nos idéaux qui sont en jeu, ce sont nos vies. La vie de chaque mutant qui vit et qui vivra. Et je ne veux pas revivre un troisième génocide.

La morphe pince les lèvres et détourne brusquement le regard, ses ongles pointus creusant des demi-lunes dans le bleu de ses écailles.

_Elle a peur_, réalise le maître du magnétisme avec surprise, une pointe de colère refaisant surface devant autant de simagrées inutiles. _Elle vient d'apprendre que son frère va mourir, qu'elle a perdu le contrôle sur le peu qu'il lui restait et tout ce en quoi elle croit est ébranlé. Elle a peur et cette peur l'empêche d'avancer. Oh, Mystique, c'aurait été plus facile de le détester._

Malvenu comme toujours, Charles choisit ce moment suspendu pour reprendre la parole sa voix porte une tristesse qui semble sans âge.

— Pour… pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit, Raven ? Pour Kennedy, pour la Confrérie, pour tout le reste ? J'aurais pu…

Le télépathe s'interrompt, heureusement. Il n'est pas assez cruel pour leur imposer le jeu des « et si ». Face à lui, Mystique – Raven car avec ce visage, elle n'a rien de Mystique – émet un son pathétique, entre la plainte et le reniflement. Une paire d'yeux jaunes rencontrent une autre bleue, cherche une familiarité perdue, un vieux sanctuaire dans les ruines de leur relation.

— Je… j'aurais pu, c'est vrai. J'ai été trop fière, avoue la jeune femme. J'ai eu peur que si j'essayais de te retrouver… je n'aurais plus eu la force de repartir.

Une nouvelle larme s'échappe du regard bleu.

— Oh, _Raven_.

La conversation tourne court lorsque la sœur se jette finalement dans les bras de son frère d'adoption, un nez contre une nuque, des mains tremblantes passant dans le rouge vif d'une chevelure, une paire de bras s'enroulant autour d'une taille, des « je suis désolé, j'ai été tellement stupide » murmurés tour à tour aux creux des oreilles. Ce n'est pas l'idéal mais c'est un premier pas – n'est-ce pas celui-là qui compte ?

Erik retourne à sa lettre, forçant l'impassibilité sur son visage qui ne demande qu'à sourire. Ce moment ne lui appartient pas mais si le prix à payer pour voir Charles et Raven sourire comme des enfants est sa gêne à l'idée d'être un intrus, soit.

Il existe des tributs autrement plus amers.

* * *

Ils ont à peine mis un pied dans le hall ensoleillé de Westchester que Charles s'effondre avec un hurlement étouffé et avant qu'Erik ne s'en rende compte, le sable a remplacé le plancher solide, les fenêtres poussiéreuses se sont ouvertes sur le ciel bleu et des dizaines de missiles explosent au-dessus de sa tête, cela doit être la fin du monde quelque part.

_Oui_, réalise-t-il avec stupeur, _c'est la fin du monde dans cinquante ans et c'est précisément ce pourquoi il est là._

— Charles !

Mystique est à genoux, ses mains bleues tendues vers la silhouette prostrée de son frère mais arrêtées à quelques décimètres, incertaines quant à savoir si le contact sera bien accueilli ou non ; passé le premier instant de surprise, Hank s'est jeté dans les escaliers et a tôt fait de disparaître dans les étages, probablement à la recherche de quelque chose qui puisse… arrêter tout ça, y mettre un terme. Charles n'est pas censé souffrir, pas _davantage_.

Le concerné émet un gémissement peiné avant d'articuler péniblement, comme si chaque syllabe était un ongle qu'on lui arrache :

— E… Erik…

Pour l'amour de tout ce qui est sacré, que fait-il _encore_ debout ?

Sans qu'il ne sache comment, ses genoux ont heurté le plancher lisse, ses mains viennent trouver la nuque et la tête du télépathe et la manipulent avec douceur, tournent un visage grimaçant et visiblement en proie à la douleur vers lui. Les yeux de Charles partent dans tous les sens, cherchant une échappatoire qu'il est incapable de trouver Erik sent une pression familière revenir, un poids peser dans sa tête trop légère et comprend tout à coup ce qu'il se passe, ce qu'Hank est parti chercher en courant dans les étages.

Il a déjà vu des mutations qui blessaient leurs porteurs, il sait que Charles a préféré fuir parce que son don est devenu un poids trop lourd à porter mais voir la douleur déformer ses traits tant aimés, plisser les yeux et la bouche, montrer les dents, secouer les paupières fragiles… c'est plus qu'il ne peut en supporter.

— Je suis là, Charles, murmure-t-il comme il le ferait à un enfant malade, je suis là, _alle ist gut_.

Celui-ci ricane et la pression contre le crâne d'Erik augmente, se fait vicieuse, un peu douloureuse.

— Je… je t'ai connu meilleur menteur, hoquette le télépathe entre deux inspirations hachées l'affirmation blesse mais pas autant que les grimaces, les cris que Charles étouffe en mordant ses lèvres.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? aboie Mystique, consciente de ne pas avoir toutes les clés en main. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive – Charles, dis-nous ce qui se passe, qu'est qu'il faut faire ?

— Trop fort, marmonne-t-il, le corps secoué de spasmes. Trop de voix, elles reviennent, fais-les taire, faites-les taire, Erik…

Il le ferait s'il le pouvait. Il éteindrait les étoiles et le soleil pour cet homme mais comment apaiser une douleur causée par ce qui fait aussi intrinsèquement partie de Charles ? Comment stopper une gangrène sans arracher la nécrose ? Son impuissance l'écœure.

Heureusement, Hank dévale déjà les escaliers, le souffle court et les lunettes de travers.

— J'ai le sérum ! s'exclame-t-il en brandissant une seringue remplie d'un liquide jaunâtre. J'ai augmenté un peu la dose pour compenser…

Le reste de sa phrase se perd lorsque Mystique lui bondit dessus, les faisant chuter tous les deux sur le plancher. La seringue échappe à la poigne du scientifique pour rouler paresseusement un peu plus loin, indifférente aux deux mutants qui commencent à lutter.

— C'est à cause de ce fichu truc s'il est comme ça, Hank ! Tu ne lui donneras plus de cette saleté, tu m'entends ?! rugit la morphe en tentant Beast plaqué au sol, ce qui n'est pas chose aisée au vu de sa force naturelle.

— Je t'interdis de me donner des ordres ! gronde Hank qui commence doucement à virer au bleu. Tu as perdu ce droit-là depuis longtemps, _Raven_ !

— Nous avons _besoin_ de Cerebro, andouille ! Je ne te laisserais pas compromettre toute la mission juste parce que mon frère est une mauviette qui ne veut pas gérer ses problèmes comme l'adulte qu'il prétend être !

— Tu ne… Il pourrait se blesser gravement, Raven, et on sera dans de beaux draps quand ça arrivera ! réplique Beast en lançant un vicieux coup de griffe esquivé de justesse par Mystique mais pas assez pour que la peau ne s'ouvre pas. Je ne te laisserais pas mettre la santé de Charles en danger pour –

Charles gémit, ses tempes enfermées dans des paumes qui ne peuvent pas les contenir sa lèvre inférieure, toujours attaquée par les dents blanches, laisse une goutte rosée s'échapper. C'en est trop pour Erik.

— **LA FERME **! rugit Magneto, son pouvoir s'emparant du fer qui pulse dans le sang échauffé des deux imbéciles qui joutent sur le parquet il les projette contre le mur, sans prêter attention à leurs cris outragés. La seringue vole jusqu'à sa main ouverte, guidée par l'aiguille en métal, et il n'attend pas une seconde de plus pour agripper un des poignets de Charles, laissant la main s'ouvrir et le cylindre de plastique tomber dans sa paume.

— Erik, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écrie Mystique, positivement hors d'elle-même. Il la repousse contre le mur même s'il ne faut pas longtemps pour se libérer de son emprise : elle n'a pas assez de fer dans le sang pour qu'il l'immobilise complètement. La tenir éloignée fera l'affaire.

— La même chose que Charles a faite il y a onze ans, alors tais-toi et apprends, crache le maître du magnétisme avant de refocaliser son attention sur le télépathe.

Lequel a déjà remonté fébrilement sa manche, la seringue pressée au creux du coude comme un Graal retrouvé. Erik pose sa propre main sur les doigts blanchis, un contact et non une entrave, un toucher rassurant.

— Charles, c'est ta décision.

L'interpellé tourne un regard fatigué vers Erik, une vague réminiscence de l'air hagard qu'il a arboré ce matin. Il a prix dix ans en quelques minutes, la peine et le souci plissant les contours de son visage si jeune.

— Je ne peux pas, Erik… je… elles sont partout, il y en a trop… je ne peux pas les contenir, je ne veux pas les entendre…

— Sh, je sais. Je sais que c'est difficile. J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs dans le futur, moi aussi. Je sais ce que ça fait de ne pas avoir de contrôle, de ne plus vouloir qu'abandonner. J'ai été si près du gouffre pendant si longtemps, je sais ce que c'est que de regarder dedans et de se dire qu'on gagnerait plus à s'y laisser tomber.

Il entend Mystique prendre une inspiration stupéfaite, sent le regard de McCoy percer le dos de sa tête. Qu'ils écoutent ! Sous sa main réconfortante, la prise se desserre d'un cran, les rides s'adoucissent de quelques pouces.

— Mais tu n'as pas abandonné…

— Non mais j'ai eu de l'aide.

Il n'a pas besoin de préciser de qui il s'agit. La compréhension se lit sur le visage crispé du télépathe qui balbutie, touché par la confession :

— Je… je ne sais pas si…

— Je comprends, Charles, et si j'avais plus de temps, j'aurais cherché à t'épargner, je… j'ai besoin de toi, Charles. J'ai choisi de revenir parce que j'ai confiance en toi et ça n'a pas changé, ça ne changera pas, télépathie ou non. Nous pouvons arrêter Trask, avec ou sans le sérum, nous avons encore d'autres options mais te perdre… ça n'en est pas une, plus pour moi. C'est ton choix, Charles, et je ne te l'enlèverais pas.

Erik sait que c'est un pari des plus risqués qu'il est en train de prendre il ignore ce qu'ils feront si son amant choisit de prendre le sérum maintenant mais il est prêt à considérer cette voie-là, à s'y engager si le besoin s'en fait. Il peut envisager d'arrêter Trask à lui tout seul, même si cela risque de finir dans un bain de sang. Il peut laisser Mystique venir avec lui et si c'est ce qu'elle veut, il la laissera faire – leurs options sont limitées mais pas qu'à Cerebro, même si cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple.

_Pardonne-moi, mon amour_, pense-t-il pour son Charles Xavier, celui qui dans cinquante ans surveille sa silhouette endormie avec des yeux tristes, _mais je t'aime trop pour te priver du choix que tu m'as toujours donné._

Pendant un court instant, Erik suspend son souffre et son espoir fragile. Puis, brusquement, le poing se desserre et l'aiguille tombe dans un cliquetis sur le sol, inutile désormais.

— Tu peux m'aider à… aller jusqu'à mon bureau ? demande Charles, les paupières brandies comme des boucliers invisibles entre lui et le monde qui se glisse lentement dans sa tête.

Le maître du magnétisme n'a pas besoin de savoir ce qui doit s'y trouver. Il hoche doucement la tête à la place, répond avec toute la fierté qu'il peut rassembler :

— Bien sûr, _Liebe_.

C'est une victoire à laquelle il est fier d'avoir assisté et oh, il aimerait prendre le temps de couvrir son télépathe de baisers, de le bercer contre lui et de lui demander pardon d'avoir douté – mais Trask court toujours et Trask doit être stoppé.

Il ne leur reste plus qu'à gagner la guerre.

* * *

Il avait eu tout le loisir de réfléchir après la débâcle de San Francisco, privé qu'il était de ses pouvoirs et de la certitude de vivre dans un monde où Charles Xavier n'existait plus. Lorsque Charles était miraculeusement revenu d'entre les morts et avait tout aussi miraculeusement accepté d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire, il avait mis cette pensée particulière en suspens, encore effrayé de réaliser que c'était bien en train d'arriver, Charles et lui avaient recommencé à marcher dans la même direction. Il n'y avait plus eu beaucoup de temps par la suite, pas avec Trask et les Sentinelles défectueuses, pas après que le monde découvrît avec horreur que leur supposé remède miracle n'était qu'un neutralisant temporaire. Ils étaient en fuite depuis si longtemps, l'esprit de Charles scannant jusqu'à l'épuisement les cendres sous leurs pieds, dans l'espoir de retrouver des âmes familières et Magneto, lorsque sa présence n'était pas requise, avait le loisir de nager dans ses regrets et ses pensées.

Ce qui était plus ou moins la raison qui fit surgir la question de pratiquement nulle part, entre deux morceaux de ciel gris et des gouttes de sueur à éponger :

— Tu m'aurais épousé si je te l'avais demandé ?

Charles toussa de surprise et tourna un regard étonné vers son partenaire, le coin des yeux se plissant alors qu'Erik ressentait une légère pression contre ses tempes. Une demande. Il cligna des yeux, accordant sa permission tacite – il n'y avait plus rien dans sa tête qu'il refusait de partager avec le télépathe. Ce qu'il y vit le fit sourire, un peu amèrement mais c'était une vue à laquelle ils avaient été forcés de s'habituer : Charles n'était plus le même depuis que Trask avait conquis l'Institut et Erik n'était pas hypocrite au point de prétendre que cette ultime insulte ne l'avait pas bouleversé non plus. L'école était censée être un refuge, un sanctuaire pour tous ceux qui en avaient besoin et cette ordure de Trask avait craché sur leur endroit le plus sacré, sur ce qui pour tellement d'entre eux était devenu la « maison ».

La destruction de leur dernier rempart avait laissé des ombres sur leurs visages que seuls ce genre de moments pouvaient prétendre affadir quelques secondes.

— Est-ce que c'est une manière détournée de me demander en mariage, monsieur Lehnsherr ? Le ton était amusé, ouvertement charmeur, mais il ne parvient pas à dissimuler.

— Et si c'est le cas ? rétorqua Erik, caustique.

Ca ne l'était pas, parce que cela manquerait de justice : il avait vaguement imaginé, quelques années plus tôt, les jours où il pourrait se retirer du combat, où il viendrait chercher Charles à l'Institut pour le supplier de l'accompagner dans une retraite qu'il aurait bâti il-ne-savait-où – dans un chalet au fond des bois, peut-être, il avait toujours adoré travailler le bois – et où ils vivraient trois mois ensemble, dormant dans le même lit le soir et se disputant sur l'utilité de rouler ou non le tube de dentifrice le matin, jusqu'à ce que Charles se réveille avec un anneau à la main et une promesse silencieuse sur les lèvres. Ils se seraient mariés, aurait fait jaser les X-Men comme les membres de la Confrérie qui ne se doutaient de rien, et seraient probablement morts ensemble dans leur lit.

Mais ici ? Se marier pour prouver quoi, à qui, au milieu des cadavres de leurs frères et sœurs ? Il savait à quoi lui et son amant s'en tenaient, il connaissait intimement l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre, les cicatrices que ce sentiment portait, savait où trouver les rancœurs, les colères et les secrets. N'importe quoi d'autre, ici et maintenant, ressemblerait à une farce hypocrite. Charles méritait mieux que ça. Charles méritait la perfection.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux, le gronda gentiment son partenaire.

— Pas vraiment, non, répondit Erik d'un air renfrogné.

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le fauteuil de Charles léviter à ses côtés et une main chercher la sienne, trouver ses doigts pour les mêler, un geste de réconfort enveloppé dans l'invitation à en dire plus. Erik pinça les lèvres, reconnaissant. C'était dans les touchers les plus banals, les partages les plus simples que son vieux cœur trouvait encore le moyen de se gonfler à outrance, ébloui par le fait même d'avoir obtenu une seconde chance.

— Je ne crois pas au mariage. A sa… sacralité ou que sais-je encore, avoua le Professeur après un silence ponctué de bruits sur le radar et de cliquetis métallique.

Cela n'aurait sans doute pas dû être une surprise mais Erik trouva quand même le moyen de lever un sourcil perplexe en direction de son amant, lequel poursuivit sombrement.

— C'est… ça remonte à longtemps. J'ignore s'il y a jamais eu de l'amour dans le mariage de mes parents. Je n'en ai jamais vu que les résultats qui comptent un suicide et une mort longue et humiliante à grands coups de bouteilles d'alcool. Tu sais déjà à propos de mon beau-père mais j'étais assez grand à l'époque pour me rendre compte qu'il n'était qu'une nécessité. Sharon n'aimait personne qui n'était pas elle-même et ses mariages l'ont plus blessée qu'autre chose.

— Et… tu as peur d'être comme elle ?

Il était un temps où ils auraient refusé de s'avouer ce genre de terreurs secrètes, même lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes et avaient le monde à leurs pieds, mais l'envie de mentir à l'autre, de porter des masques permanents s'était dissipée avec le temps. Peut-être était-ce une faiblesse que de s'en remettre entièrement à un seul homme, de lui confier toute sa noirceur en priant pour ne pas l'entacher – ce genre de confiance n'était qu'une énormité qui lui aurait donné envie de s'enfuir jadis mais pas devant Charles. Plus jamais devant Charles.

Si son vieil ami acceptait de le protéger du reste du monde, alors il ne pourrait plus jamais être faible.

Charles eut un sourire en deuil et embrassa chastement sa joue mal rasée.

— J'ai déjà été comme ma mère, Erik. J'en parle peu – d'accord, jamais – mais il y a eu ces années où l'alcool et le silence dans ma tête étaient devenus mes uniques refuges, ma rage contre tout le reste ma seule motivation pour avancer et… je reconnais avec honte que mon indifférence a pris le pas sur les meilleures parts de moi-même, à cette époque.

Erik retint un froncement de sourcils.

— J'ai du mal à t'imaginer indifférent, mon ami. Si je devais t'attribuer des fautes de caractère, j'aurais penché pour l'inverse : tu t'es toujours soucié du monde autour de toi. C'est dans ta nature. Combien de fois te l'ai-je seulement reproché ?

— J'étais loin d'être un bon télépathe à ce moment-là, déclara le Professeur, comme si sa réponse justifiait tout, ce qui était loin d'être le cas et parfois, Erik se demandait pourquoi il était tombé amoureux d'une tête de mule pareille.

_Parce que le sexe est fantastique ?_ transmit Charles télépathiquement, juste parce qu'il le pouvait, la canaille. Erik lui pinça le côté en guise de représailles, ce qui lui valut d'entendre un glapissement particulièrement cocasse sortir des lèvres pincées de son amant.

— Sage, _Liebe_. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que… ce n'est pas parce que tu n'avais plus ton don à ce moment-là que tu avais perdu ta capacité à te soucier des autres. J'étais privé de mes pouvoirs à la même époque et on sait tous que je n'ai pas perdu ma haine de l'humanité pour autant.

Le concerné haussa les épaules.

— C'était différent. Tu avais toujours tes pouvoirs, juste l'incapacité de les utiliser. Le sérum me privait complètement de… Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer.

Erik accepta la défaite avec une certaine mauvaise foi. Il était conscient que son absence totale dans la vie de Charles à cette époque le privait de preuves et du pouvoir de porter un jugement objectif sur la situation mais pour tout ce que son vieil ami clamait qu'il s'agissait des plus sombres années de sa vie, il se souvenait tout aussi sombrement des moments où lui et le télépathe étaient plus éloignés que jamais. La décade qu'il avait passée en prison avait été atroce de monotonie, confinée à une routine qui l'avait lentement mais sûrement aliéné de tout ce qu'il avait connu : plus que la brutalité occasionnelle de ses geôliers, plus que les minuscules touches du monde extérieur qu'il recevait de temps à autre, c'était le silence absurde dont il se souvenait, le temps se tordant en une ligne sans fin qui ne laissait comme points de repères que des numéros informes sur des journaux abandonnés par ses gardiens, le manque assourdissant de toucher, de paroles, de contact humain. Comment avait-il fait pour sortir de là avec sa raison intacte… l'avait-il seulement fait, voilà une autre question.

_Bien sûr que oui_, lui envoya Charles par la pensée, signifiant qu'il avait suivi tout son raisonnement jusqu'ici. _Je ne dirais pas que tu étais dans tes meilleurs jours après ton évasion mais certainement pas mentalement instable. Tu te sous-estimes, mon cher_.

— C'est toi qui te sous-estimes, contra Erik, irrité. Je refuse de croire que ce maudit sérum t'aurait diminué de quelque façon. C'étaient de mauvaises années pour le monde, tu avais perdu espoir et malgré toute la reconnaissance que je dois à Hank McCoy pour t'avoir aidé à traverser cette épreuve, il n'était pas dans les meilleures dispositions lui non plus.

— Hank a fait de son mieux avec ce qu'il avait. Tu dis uniquement ça parce que tu n'as pas vu ce que j'étais à l'époque. Tu aurais honte.

— Foutaises ! Montre-moi et je te prouverai le contraire.

Charles n'aurait aucun mal à lui transmettre les souvenirs, les informations concernant cette décade qu'il conserve un peu jalousement et non sans mépris, Erik le savait – et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher d'admettre sa défaite totale lorsque le visage glabre se durcit.

— Jamais, articula le Professeur avec force. Jamais je ne te laisserais me voir comme ça.

* * *

Cerebro est un véritable _fiasco _et Magneto pèse lourdement ses pensées.

Hank clame à tue-tête que tout est dû à un mauvais fonctionnement des circuits qui relient la machine à son générateur mais Magneto ainsi que tous les autres occupants de la pièce savent pertinemment qu'il s'agit d'un mensonge pieux. Il n'y a qu'à observer le tremblement dans les mains de Charles, le sang qui goutte paresseusement de son nez pour comprendre où réside le problème et les regards paniqués que lance le télépathe dans tous les coins de la pièce n'arrangent aucunement la situation. Mystique semble prête à distribuer quelques claques et Magneto n'est pas tout à fait fermé à ce plan mais un seul regard pointu de McCoy suffit à l'en dissuader momentanément. Il lui relance son regard noir et observe Beast disparaître dans les méandres des sous-sols de l'Institut, traînant une Mystique visiblement partagée derrière lui.

Erik grimace. La dernière fois qu'il s'est retrouvé seul avec Charles dans Cerebro… Il préfère ne pas y repenser.

Le télépathe n'attend d'ailleurs pas une seconde de plus pour exploser, pivotant sèchement son fauteuil comme pour s'échapper au plus vite de l'oppressante pièce. Peut-être se sent-il enfermé dans ce cocon de métal aussi bien qu'Erik s'est senti enfermé dans les murs de béton et de plastique qui ont été ses geôles. C'est un navrant spectacle de voir Charles si apeuré d'un appareil qui lui aurait permis de dominer le monde mais cela n'a rien à voir avec la machine : la peur qui secoue le corps prostré de son amant est ancienne, un vestige d'une enfance seule et austère où l'unique explication rationnelle était de douter de tous les messages que son corps recevait.

Erik tend son don vers le métal qui charpente les roues du fauteuil roulant, se retient de ramener la chaise vers lui. Ce n'est pas un combat qu'il peut gagner à la place de Charles, même s'il crève d'envie de prendre les armes et de chasser à jamais ces fantômes douloureux.

Il ne peut pas. Cerebro, le manoir et tout ce qui réside entre ces murs poussiéreux, les secrets murmurés aux tableaux grimaçants et les pleurs étouffés dans les chambres… Westchester et ses miroirs, ses squelettes dans la cave sont le Sebastian Shaw personnel de Charles, une croisade qu'il mène sans cris ni sang versé.

— Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, grogne le professeur entre ses dents serrées à s'en faire mal, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de penser une seule seconde que j'aurais pu… Raven avait raison, c'était une erreur de venir me chercher, c'était une erreur de t'envoyer ici, tout cela n'était qu'une gigantesque erreur et pourquoi est-ce j'ai été aussi _stupide_ ?!

Erik fixe le dos rigide, son regard perçant des trous dans la nuque dressée. Charles doit sentir la déception, le jugement qui irradie de son esprit – il n'a même pas besoin de se forcer – et tourne vers lui ses yeux assombris, blessés.

— Épargne-moi le tribunal et la sentence, tu veux ? J'ai _essayé_, Erik. Je ne sais pas ce que tu espérais changer en venant ici mais clairement, tu as perdu ton temps avec moi. Tu aurais…

— Ne présume pas de ce que j'aurais dû faire du temps qu'il m'a été imparti, Charles, gronde le manipulateur de métal, hors de lui. Promesse ou non, c'était mon choix de venir jusqu'ici et tu n'as pas le droit, _tu m'entends_, pas le droit de décider toi-même s'il était juste ou non.

— Juste ou pas, ca reste une erreur ! réplique sèchement le télépathe. Je ne sais pas ce que ton Charles Xavier t'a envoyé trouver ici, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pensait que j'apporterais mais il a eu _tort_, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas… je n'ai pas pu… je ne peux aider personne, Erik, ni ici ni dans le futur. C'était une erreur.

Sa voix tremblote, craque sur le dernier mot Erik prend le parti d'avancer vers le fauteuil immobile et s'agenouille lentement sur le sol froid, sollicitant un regard qui s'acharne à fuir. Il ne le touche pas, même s'il en crève d'envie – ce n'est pas ce que Charles veut et encore moins ce dont il a besoin pour le moment.

— Tu m'as aidé, pourtant, pointe-t-il doucement. Le point entre la rage et la sérénité, tu te souviens ?

Charles se fend d'un minuscule sourire dérisoire, secoue la tête ses cheveux longs cascadent devant ses paupières, un peu comme un rideau ostentatoire.

— Je… je les ai perdues, Erik. Ma rage, ma sérénité, mes jambes… même Raven et toi, je vous ai perdus.

— Charles…

— Pourquoi es-tu revenu, Erik ? – il y a de la fatigue, toute la fatigue du monde dans cette question, _oh, mon amour_. Qu'espérais-tu donc trouver ici ?

Erik n'est pas un chercheur. C'était Charles qui persévérait à travers leurs tempêtes, leurs naufrages et leurs apocalypses silencieuses, Charles qui partait en quête de l'espoir et parvenait à le préserver jusqu'au dernier de leur souffle, jusqu'à ce que le monde ne soit plus cendres, métal et le goût d'un dernier baiser, volé dans la lumière poussiéreuse d'un temple chinois millénaire.

Il souhaiterait que le Professeur fût venu avec lui, dans ce passé qui n'a plus de sens. A la place, il se contente de battre ses cils exténués et lentement, presque gracieusement, esquisse un sourire.

— Je peux te montrer.

Charles s'immobilise, sa respiration se heurtant dans sa cage thoracique. Pendant une courte seconde, le temps semble suspendu dans l'immense globe de métal réfléchissant : ils reprennent leurs souffles en même temps.

— Quoi donc ? exhale le télépathe, le ton rempli d'une prudence qui fait grincer Erik des dents.

— Ce que je suis venu chercher. Ce que tu m'as fait promettre. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me croies, Charles, j'ai besoin que tu croies en _toi-même_. Si mes souvenirs sont le prix à payer pour sauver le futur, je l'accepte.

Son vis-à-vis se mord la lèvre, jette un coup d'œil nerveux vers Cerebro toujours hors ligne. Le sang a séché sous sa narine, vient rougir ses lèvres déjà vives.

— Tu as vu ce que j'ai fait à Cerebro… je pourrais…

— Je te fais confiance. Ce qu'il y a dans ma tête… Charles, j'ai vécu deux génocides, de multiples meurtres, des crimes tous plus atroces les uns que les autres dont certains perpétrés de ma main. Tu ne peux pas rendre les choses pires qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

— Mais tu n'as pas changé. Tu es resté toi-même.

— Grâce à toi, répond Erik avec ferveur.

Charles se garde de répondre mais porte lentement ses doigts aux tempes de son ancien allié, le geste empreint d'une révérence mal cachée et d'une hésitation, d'une volonté de s'assurer qu'Erik veut bien de ça, que personne ne le force à partager quoi que ce soit. Le maître du magnétisme laisse son sourire s'agrandir : un choix, à nouveau, face à une intrusion qu'il accueille avec affection. Depuis le début, Charles Xavier lui laisse faire des choix. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il eu si peur de ne plus pouvoir le quitter.

A raison. Rester alors que l'on a le pouvoir de partir rend la chose mille fois plus belle.

_Je t'aime_, projette-t-il avec ses pensées et gagne un petit gloussement en retour. _Tu ne me feras pas de mal_.

— D'accord, souffle Charles, ses yeux bleus rivés dans le regard clair d'Erik.

_D'accord._

L'instant d'après, les yeux bleus sont fermés et tout ce qui fait le monde d'Erik, les murs de Cerebro, les mains pressées contre ses tempes, le métal froid sous ses genoux, l'esprit de Charles pressé contre le sien, tout disparaît dans un battement de cœur.


	3. faith (MAX)

**Crédits** - Stan Lee, Jack Kirby (original), Bryan Singer (Days of Future Past)  
**Base** - X-Men : Days of Future Past  
**Rating** - M  
**Avertissements** - Divergence par rapport au film. Handicap canon. Alcoolisme. Abus de substances et auto-médication. Référence à des troubles mentaux et à des comportements potentiellement suicidaires. Contenu sexuel. Violence typique du canon. Deux Ex Machina.

**Note** - Je vais arrêter les pronostics, ça ira mieux pour tout le monde mais sachez que ce n'est pas encore la dernière partie. Nous ne sommes pas encore à la fin mais on y approche. Un peu moins de scènes entre Charles et Erik, un peu plus de progression dans l'histoire (ce qui n'est pas trop tôt) et un rating un peu moins élevé pour ce chapitre... qui j'espère, ne vous décevra pas ? Bonne lecture. :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**Romulus**

* * *

**part iii – faith (MAX)**

« Tu n'es pas seul, Erik.

« Je suis convaincu que le véritable contrôle se situe quelque part entre la rage et la sérénité.

« Il y a tellement plus en toi, Erik, je l'ai vu.

« Je suis désolé, mon ami, mais tu te trompes.

« Je cherche seulement un peu d'espoir… d'espoir… d'espoir… d'espoir.

« J'ai besoin que tu me laisses faire les bons choix.

— Tout va bien, Erik.

_Alles ist gut._

Une main passe dans ses cheveux d'argent. Une paire de lèvres se presse contre sa mâchoire tendresse entre la sérénité de ces murmures et la rage qui commence à gronder au dehors, un contraste qu'il ne peut prendre la peine d'apprécier – le destin du monde dépend de ses yeux fermés, des décisions qu'il prend pour un homme qu'il n'est plus depuis cinquante ans et des mutants qui l'entourent, protégeant son sommeil comme des gardiens dévoués.

S'il avait emporté ses regrets avec lui, peut-être aurait-il été désolé.

Peut-être.

_(Alles ist gut.)_

* * *

Pendant longtemps, le point entre la rage et la sérénité s'était trouvé sur les sols de Westchester, appuyé sur une rambarde de pierre, découpé par une énorme antenne satellite blanche se dressant au loin. Le point entre la rage et la sérénité s'était trouvé dans l'air immobile du milieu de l'automne, dans le ciel clair reflété par les yeux embués de Charles, dans une admission solennelle « Il y a tellement plus en toi que la simple colère, Erik », des larmes et des rires cachés dans des paumes ouvertes. Le point entre la rage et la sérénité s'était trouvé là où leurs mains s'étaient touchées, les doigts de Charles se serrant autour des siens aussi cruellement que des serres, aussi doucement que de la soie. Le point entre la rage et la sérénité avait le goût des lèvres de Charles, furtivement pressées contre les siennes.

C'était là qu'il se tenait, des décades plus tard, exactement au même endroit, les coudes appuyés sur la rambarde de pierre. La mi-décembre tombait avec douceur sur l'état de New York, teintant le ciel vespéral d'un marine hâtif, annonciateur précoce des grisailles de l'hiver, et si l'énorme disque blanc avait disparu depuis longtemps du paysage, il ne fallait pas beaucoup d'imagination pour apercevoir son fantôme se découpant sur l'horizon. Peut-être était-ce une bonne chose, que cette maudite chose ne soit plus là Erik préférait ignorer ce qu'il aurait pu faire une fois confronté à une structure métallique dont il était incapable de ressentir la présence, la vibration unique que chaque matériau magnétique dégageait. Il pousserait presque à dire qu'il ignorait comment il avait pu vivre cette agonie silencieuse après la perte de ses pouvoirs mais se leurrer délibérément n'avait rien d'amusant : le chagrin avait ce pouvoir étrange d'engourdir les sens et les injustices auxquelles nous serions sensibles en temps normal. Le chagrin avait cette beauté particulière de teindre la réalité en noir et nuances de gris, gardant le blanc pour les rares éclaircies réservées aux souvenirs.

Erik songeait qu'il avait passé bien trop d'heures dans l'ombre du chagrin.

— Mon royaume pour tes pensées, mon ami, lança dans l'air humide la voix grave de son amant – l'appellation intime ne manquait jamais de lui arracher une joie enfantine, pareille à celle d'un gosse qui aurait retrouvé un jouet favori égaré dans quelque endroit hostile et lointain – qui, pour la deuxième fois de la semaine, était parvenu à sans qu'il ne s'en rendît compte. Chose alarmante si on devait juger de la facilité de la tâche même si le Professeur X disposait de suffisamment de moyens pour éviter d'être repéré par un esprit distrait.

— Je pense que je ne devrais pas te laisser prendre l'habitude de te glisser derrière moi sans prévenir, commenta Erik d'un ton presque absent. Si tu continues de me surprendre, mon vieux cœur va finir par lâcher sans crier gare.

— Si ce n'est que ça, je porterais une cloche la prochaine fois, promit amicalement Charles la réplique était légère mais manquait de cœur, pour des raisons évidentes.

Il y avait du métal sur les roues du fauteuil roulant, dans la montre que le Professeur portait au poignet et sur la boucle de la ceinture à sa taille, sur le capuchon d'un stylobille égaré au fin fond d'une poche. Un geste à la fois touchant et agaçant : Charles aurait pu se couvrir de métal que le vide dans les os d'Erik ne se serait pas dissipé pour autant.

Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer et de réessayer, pourtant : aucun ne comptaient plus le nombre d'heures qu'Erik a passées à tenter de regagner son contrôle vacillant millimètre par millimètre, les gouttes de sueur versées sur les épingles et les cuillères (jamais des pièces), les larmes de frustration perlant au coin des yeux dès qu'une fourchette refusait de bouger et les soupirs exaltés qu'ils n'avaient pas retenu le jour où Erik avait fait traverser une pièce stylobille préféré de Charles (le même qu'il cachait dans la poche de sa chemise) à un mètre cinquante du sol.

Affligeant. Il était là, pile entre la rage et la sérénité et pourtant, plus démuni que jamais, plus vulnérable – et il détestait ce sentiment.

— Erik ? le pressa gentiment son amant, mis à mal par le silence prolongé.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la situation quelque peu déséquilibrée, au bord de l'injustice, même si ce sentiment était grandement tempéré par le fait que Charles était de nouveau parmi les vivants, après ce qui était encore à ce jour une convalescence prolongée, et que Charles avait bien voulu le reprendre dans sa vie, dans son cœur et dans son lit malgré leur passé commun parfois à la limite du sordide. Évidemment, le retour de la Némésis longtemps combattue des X-Men n'avait plu à aucun résident de l'Institut et si aujourd'hui les voix qui contestaient sa place au manoir de Westchester avaient diminué de volume, la séculaire demeure des Xavier avait vu quelques violentes disputes et départs mouvementés prendre place lors du mois dernier.

Il avait appris depuis longtemps à faire abstraction des opinions que chacun tenait à son égard : elles variaient selon certains degrés et trouvaient toutes une justification quelque part – il avait combattu ces gens, après tout – mais il ne pouvait nier que ce qui affectait Charles l'affectait presque aussi sévèrement et avec le départ de Mystique… non, _Raven_ encore frais dans leurs mémoires, il reconnaissait sans mal avoir connu de meilleurs jours.

Ils avaient eu le mérite d'essayer d'arrondir les angles de leur relation brisée mais certains schismes n'était vraisemblablement pas faits pour se réconcilier : Raven et lui avaient une histoire aussi riche que celle qu'il partageait avec Charles, une histoire de respect mutuel, de foi et de solidarité – un idéal de la relation qu'il rêvait de construire avec le reste des mutants. Il avait trouvé en elle un réconfort après Cuba, un reflet tordu de lui-même après la prison et Trask, une âme qui avait vécu et compris ses douleurs mieux que personne il avait trouvé une joie perverse à garder auprès de lui la personne qui avait autrefois eu le plus de valeur aux yeux de Charles Xavier et il avait aimé Charles avec passion, dédain et rage tout à la fois mais il n'avait jamais cherché à le comprendre comme il avait compris Mystique, n'avait jamais cherché à le marquer comme il avait marqué la femme qui était devenu son alliée la plus précieuse au fil des ans.

La femme qu'il avait laissée nue et plus vulnérable que jamais, sur le métal froid d'une prison mobile, à la merci d'humains sans scrupules, un abandon qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler le sable morbide de Cuba, le ciel capturé dans les immenses yeux de Charles, le sang gouttant au coin des lèvres déjà naturellement rouges.

Il n'avait pas aimé Mystique de la même façon qu'il avait aimé Charles mais elle avait été… chère à ses yeux. Précieuse, dans certains aspects que son amant n'atteindrait probablement jamais. Et il l'avait regardée froidement avant de l'abandonner à un sort injustement cruel.

Son cynisme – ou le peu de bon sens qu'il lui restait, c'était selon – lui intimait de ne pas chercher le motif commun trop loin, à peine quelques décades en arrière sur une plage de Cuba où il avait abandonné l'être qui avait compté le plus à ses yeux à l'époque Erik contrait en protestant qu'il avait tout de même fini par revenir, qu'il travaillait sur leur timide trêve avec un acharnement qui égalait celui qu'il mobilisait afin de retrouver ses pouvoirs.

Mais était-ce seulement suffisant ? Il y avait des jours – dont aujourd'hui – où il pouvait jurer que non.

— Erik… soupira Charles, sa voix guère plus d'un murmure agacé. Un avertissement, donc.

— Pourquoi t'ennuies-tu à poser des questions alors que tu n'as qu'à te pencher pour cueillir les réponses ? répliqua le maître du magnétisme avant de regretter sa saute d'humeur dans la seconde.

— C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? répondit son amant, son visage figé dans une grimace inexpressive qui ne lui seyait absolument pas. Que je pénètre sans ton consentement dans ton esprit pour y arracher des réponses afin de satisfaire ma curiosité ?

— Non, bien sûr que non, ne sois pas ridicule, grommela Erik en croisant les bras.

N'était-ce pas une nouvelle preuve de ce qui n'allait pas ici, pourtant ? Ce n'était pas tant un rejet de la télépathie de Charles qu'un besoin dévorant de saboter, de partager sa vulnérabilité et sa frustration en blessant à son tour, de protéger ce qu'il avait de plus précieux en montrant des dents imaginaires – mais il avait appris depuis le temps à reconnaître l'injustice de ses paroles, à cibler la source de ses colères et s'il pouvait reconnaître sans mal que son amant était loin d'être parfait, le blâmer pour des erreurs qui n'étaient pas siennes ne rimait plus à rien.

Charles n'était plus son ennemi. On pouvait débattre sur le fait qu'il l'eût été un jour, d'ailleurs, un combat qu'Erik n'avait aucune envie de mener désormais.

— Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il. Je suis énervé et je… non, ce n'est pas une excuse. Tu ne mérites pas que je passe mes nerfs sur toi.

— Nous pourrions spéculer pendant des années sur ce que nous méritons et ne jamais tomber d'accord, mon cher, répliqua Charles, à jamais philosophe. Mais j'accepte tes excuses. Je n'aurais pas dû te presser. Préfères-tu rester seul ?

Oui. Non.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait et c'était tout le problème. Jadis, il n'aurait pas attendu si longtemps pour agripper son casque et fuir au-delà de la propriété étouffante, de ses haies proprettes et bien taillées, de ses étudiants qui respectaient un couvre-feu et des heures de classe, de ses chuchotements dans les couloirs bien droits qui résonnaient encore des cris accusateurs d'une Raven folle de rage. Il n'y avait que la présence de Charles et le réconfort de son esprit pressé contre le sien qui le gardaient encore debout, déterminé à se battre mais s'ils avaient pu vivre de leur amour, il y a longtemps qu'ils auraient cessé toutes leurs guerres pour s'enfuir à deux, avec de l'amour, de l'eau fraîche et un échiquier pour seul bagage.

Erik était déterminé à ne pas faire de l'Institut – le rêve de Charles – un de leurs ultimes champs de bataille mais c'était un exercice difficile quand même son corps l'avait trahi, quand même ses alliés de longue date l'avaient abandonné à son sort misérable – avec raison, pouvait-on débattre. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était.

— Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, avoua Erik, contrit et vaguement honteux.

Il entendit Charles soupirer profondément, comme si un poids venait de lui couper temporairement la respiration et pour une raison inconnue, cela piqua sa colère. C'était facile pour son amant, peut-être, lui n'avait dû abandonner ni sa cause, ni ses pouvoirs, ni ses idéaux erronés pour ramper avec commisération devant les faces moqueuses de ses ennemis. Oh, bien sûr, Charles n'a jamais ri de sa faiblesse, quelle qu'elle soit, mais son ami faisait plus figure d'exception que de règle dans ce cas-ci.

— Quoi ? cracha-t-il avec dédain.

— Tu n'es pas heureux ici, constata Charles avec une tristesse affectée.

— Tu es là, protesta Erik entre ses dents serrées. Je t'ai vu mourir et tu es vivant de nouveau, tu m'as accueilli dans ta vie et dans ta maison, tu donné une seconde chance. Ca devrait suffire, non ?

Ca _devrait. Non_ ?

— Mon ami, répondit le Professeur avec gravité, si les sentiments que nous avons l'un pour l'autre étaient le vrai problème, je crois que tous nos différends auraient été réglés vingt-cinq ans plus tôt.

Erik concéda, sa colère dégonflée. Aimer ou détester Charles n'avait jamais été le cœur de ses problèmes, il fallait l'avouer – c'était la partie la plus facile, au contraire, celle qui lui venait presque naturellement malgré sa volonté gaspillée à se forcer à l'indifférence.

— Je ne… n'est-ce pas ironique, à la fin ? J'ai attendu notre réconciliation depuis si longtemps, Charles, pendant des années, j'ai rêvé de pouvoir me retrouver entre tes bras et maintenant que tout est fait, que tout est pardonné, je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer que l'un de nous aurait fini par céder, si les choses avaient continué.

— Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu finiras par t'enfuir de mes bras, répliqua le Professeur sans colère ni venin. Erik… tu peux le vouloir autant que moi mais nous n'effacerons pas en un mois nos décennies de séparation.

Il avait raison mais reconstruire leur amitié, leur couple est un combat qu'Erik était incapable de mener alors qu'il se débattait déjà avec ses pouvoirs bourgeonnant, ses erreurs de jugement, les ruines de ses idéaux déconstruits par son manque de clairvoyance. L'intimité qu'ils avaient retrouvée était salvatrice – sinon, il y avait longtemps qu'il aurait quitté l'Institut, Charles ressuscité ou pas – mais elle seule ne suffisait pas à ranimer une relation qui avait survécu jusque là qu'à cause leurs volontés inhumaines.

— Je ne sais pas quoi faire, avoua-t-il à nouveau, misérable de ce savoir.

— Et je ne peux pas trouver les réponses à ta place, mon cher, répondit le télépathe avec détachement. Mais je pense ce n'est pas tant trouver les réponses que poser les bonnes questions, Erik. Ce n'est pas tant chercher ce que tu dois faire que trouver ce dont tu as besoin.

Il soupira et se retourna, appuyant son dos contre la rambarde de pierre. Les rayons métalliques du fauteuil de Charles se déplacèrent d'eux-mêmes vers l'avant, de quelques millimètres, mais ce dernier resta droit, le regard à la fois tendre et dur, une dichotomie plutôt seyante pour un homme qui avait le pouvoir de changer le monde sans sortir de chez lui mais préférait dédier son temps à trouver d'autres méthodes. La vision lui arracha un petit sourire.

— Tu n'es pas un prisonnier ici, Erik, finit par dire Charles avec un certain regret. Erik était tenté de l'appeler un imbécile : n'avait-il pas compris que leur amour était une chaîne qui les attachait plus solidement que toutes les cages de plastique, que tous les fauteuils roulants du monde ? Son amant avait dû capter cette pensée car il secoua sèchement la tête, visiblement agacé.

— Je pense au contraire que j'ai compris ça mieux que toi, andouille. Je ne veux pas devenir ta prison ou ton geôlier ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Si tu penses que tu dois partir, prendre le temps de te retrouver loin d'ici, faire quelque chose d'autre de ta vie, tu es libre de le faire.

— Tu parles comme si j'avais envie de partir, se défend l'allemand, le cœur serré.

— Pour l'amour de Dieu, Erik, _Logan_ peut voir que tu meurs d'envie de t'en aller et tu sais à quel point son degré d'empathie tombe dans le négatif dès qu'il s'agit de toi. Que tu n'aies pas envie de me quitter, ça me touche, Erik, ça me fait plus plaisir encore que ce que tu ne peux imaginer mais soyons honnêtes deux minutes, tu veux ? Si tu macères ici parce que tu penses que tu me le dois, si tu finis misérable entre ces murs, tu me détesteras de t'avoir mis dans cette situation et je ne peux pas supporter ça, d'accord ? Je ne supporte pas l'idée de te faire du mal.

Cela coûtait visiblement à Charles d'arracher ces paroles de ses lèvres gercées par le froid de la nuit tombée en traître, d'admettre une vulnérabilité dont Erik n'avait pas eu conscience jusque là, trop éreinté qu'il était de perdre ses propres batailles il paraissait fragile ainsi perché sur son fauteuil roulant, arborant l'air des convalescents qui se remettent encore d'une longue maladie – plus grave encore, dans ce cas précis. L'allemand cligna stupidement des yeux, frustré que des larmes y montassent.

— Je t'aime, articula-t-il difficilement. Je t'aime et j'ai attendu toute ma vie ce moment-là mais… ce n'est plus moi devant toi, c'est… j'ai perdu quelque chose à San Francisco, quelque chose que tu ne peux pas me rendre et je ne me pardonnerais jamais si je cessais de chercher mais je ne me pardonnerais pas non plus si je t'abandonnais encore une fois alors… dis-moi, Charles. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour ne pas te blesser.

Son amant esquissa un sourire, peiné mais sincère.

— Oh, mon amour… si… si tu me promets de revenir, tu ne me feras pas de mal.

Erik était tenté de le traiter de menteur car c'était transparent, rien qu'à voir les doigts crispés sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, les épaules courbées et les lèvres serrées que Charles souffrait de l'idée même d'être à nouveau séparés mais c'eut été de la cruauté imméritée et il n'avait pas envie d'infliger des souffrances superflues pour démontrer une évidence creuse.

A la place, il chercha la chaîne en or qui ne quittait pas son cou.

C'était un ouvrage simple, une étoile de David qu'il avait obtenue durant ses années passées à chasser Shaw et les nazis, un réconfort simple qui lui avait permis de tenir le coup pendant ses longues nuits de solitude, un souvenir et un hommage à la fois envers son parentage qu'il n'avait plus la foi d'honorer selon leurs traditions. L'objet était en or pur donc impossible à manipuler pour lui – à peine avait-il de quoi ressentir sa présence à travers ses pouvoirs, un contact autrement plus intime que la simple sensation du métal précieux contre le creux de sa gorge – et il ne l'avait pratiquement jamais quitté, excepté bien entendu lors de ses séjours en prison.

Charles prit une brusque inspiration. Commença à parler, la voix rauque.

— Erik…

— Stop, lui intima ce dernier, toujours bataillant pour trouver les mots justes. Laisse-moi parler, d'accord ? Tu mérites que je t'explique et je n'aurais pas le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout si tu m'interromps.

Le télépathe acquiesça lentement, ses yeux toujours rivés sur le bijou maintenant lové au cœur de la paume d'Erik.

— Je… c'est difficile pour moi. Pour nous. Tu as raison de dire que je ne suis pas heureux ici, à chercher des réponses là où je ne peux pas en trouver et… j'admets que je n'ai pas pris le temps de réfléchir. A nous. A notre avenir. J'ai accepté de rester parce que je pensais n'avoir plus rien à perdre mais c'est faux et je me rends compte que… j'ai pratiquement renoncé à tout ce que j'avais essayé de construire pendant des décennies sans savoir ce que j'allais faire du temps qu'il me reste. Il y a un mois, je croyais voir la fin de mon existence et te savoir vivant aujourd'hui, avoir pu te tenir dans mes bras si longtemps en sachant que tu m'aimais toujours… c'est une renaissance, Charles, et j'ai besoin de me remettre debout sur mes nouvelles jambes.

Charles hocha la tête, les yeux plissés comme pour y cacher des larmes.

— Mais je t'aime trop pour te blesser comme je l'ai fait après Cuba. S'il y avait un moyen de tout recommencer à zéro en restant ici, je ne songerais même pas à quitter cet endroit – et si c'est le seul moyen de ne pas briser ce que nous avons tenté de reconstruire, alors soit.

Il combla l'espace entre eux et laissa la chaîne – son unique possession depuis tellement de temps, la plus précieuse de toutes par conséquent – glisser sur les genoux immobiles. Charles l'attrapa rapidement, caressant le métal tiède du bout des doigts avec une révérence attendrie. — Mais je t'aime trop pour te laisser dans l'incertitude à nouveau. S'il y avait un moyen de tout recommencer à zéro en restant ici, je ne songerais même pas à quitter cet endroit – et si c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas briser ce que nous avons tenté de reconstruire, alors je peux te la laisser sans rien craindre.

Il combla l'espace entre eux et laissa la chaîne – son unique possession depuis tellement de temps, la plus précieuse de toutes par conséquent – glisser sur les genoux immobiles. Charles l'attrapa rapidement, caressant le métal tiède du bout des doigts avec une révérence attendrie.

— Erik, c'est ta… commença-t-il, uniquement pour s'arrêter, le souffle manquant.

— Tu sais ce qu'elle représente pour moi. Tu sais que je ne la confierais à personne d'autre, Charles. Où que je sois, quoiqu'il arrive, je reviendrais la chercher, tu comprends ? Je peux te promettre de ne jamais repartir sans revenir, si tu l'acceptes.

Il y avait toujours une blessure sur le visage ouvert de son amant, un déchirement trop visible pour ne pas laisser de vestiges et autant il brûlait d'envie de les enlever, autant Erik avait appris à vivre avec les marques qu'il avait laissées sur le corps de son amant. Il avait su dès que Charles avait déclaré ne pas être un geôlier qu'il serait libre de prendre une décision trop longtemps repoussée, libre de partir sans garder de culpabilité, libre car l'amour de Charles n'était pas une chaîne mais une route, un chemin qu'il était avide d'apprendre à parcourir une fois qu'il aurait réappris à marcher.

_Je t'aime_, pensa-t-il, bravache. _Entre la rage et la sérénité, je dépose mon amour._

— Tu sais que je l'accepte, répondit enfin le Professeur avec tendresse, passant la chaîne autour de son propre cou, l'étoile de David tombant avec paresse dans le creux de sa gorge. Tu sais que… je suis honoré, mon ami. Vraiment.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Erik se surprit à rire à gorge déployée. _Vraiment_, était-ce l'amour qui les rendait tous stupidement heureux ou cet homme cesserait-il un jour d'être ridicule ?

— Non, _Liebe_, le corrigea Erik en lui offrant ses lèvres, c'est _moi _qui suis honoré.

* * *

Il s'écoule à peine quelques secondes mais lorsque les doigts de Charles quittent ses tempes et viennent frôler ses joues, Erik sait sans le voir qu'il regarde un homme différent.

Ce que Charles a vu précisément dans le chaos de son esprit, il ne saurait exactement le dire. Ses souvenirs n'ont pas d'organisation précise, même si le télépathe l'a déjà complimenté sur sa capacité à compartimenter ses pensées. Il a machinalement conjuré le souvenir de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue après le départ de Raven de l'Institut, cette même conversation qui lui avait donné envie de rester aux côtés de Charles quoi que l'avenir leur réserverait – ce souvenir d'un soir de décembre dans les jardins de l'Institut Xavier, ce soir où il a eu assez de confiance pour laisser ses deux biens les plus précieux au même endroit, est depuis longtemps son propre ancrage entre la rage d'avoir perdu ses pouvoirs et la sérénité d'avoir complètement retrouvé l'homme qu'il aimait, une balise dans le noir qu'il veut chérir jusqu'à sa propre fin mais il n'est pas sûr s'il veut que Charles ait vu ce souvenir particulier, cette perle qu'il a toujours conservé avec une jalousie enragée.

Qu'on lui enlève ses pouvoirs, son amant, sa dignité, il les rendra de mauvaise grâce – il l'a déjà vécu, il peut ployer sans casser – mais les rares souvenirs de bonheur qu'il lui reste, le parfum de sauge de sa mère, la lueur des bougies, le bois que travaillaient les mains calleuses de son père et la couleur infinie des yeux de Charles dans les cieux de cet hiver-là, ces moments où il a pu cesser de faire semblant sont une limite qu'il ne permettra pas de franchir.

Une limite entre les mains de Charles, désormais. Que n'a-t-il pas donné et que ne donnerait-il pas pour cet homme ?

— Oh, Erik, Erik… hoquette celui-ci et happe ses lèvres dans un sanglot, des mains avares emprisonnant son visage dans une poigne de soie et les cieux le pardonne, c'est comme redécouvrir l'Eden perdu depuis des millénaires.

Une langue part à l'assaut de sa bouche, un élan désespéré contre lequel il capitule immédiatement, intoxiqué qu'il est par la sensation de l'esprit de Charles dans le sien – enfin, enfin, enfin – par la texture de la langue de Charles s'enroulant autour de la sienne, par le parfum de musc, de sueur et de plastique qui lui emplit les narines à lui donner la nausée. Charles l'embrasse comme s'il était encore le noyé de leur première rencontre, dépossédé de tout sauf de sa volonté, et peut-être est-ce le cas, peut-être n'a-t-il rien d'autre face que sa bravoure à ce futur qu'il ignore, sa bravoure et le souvenir de leur dernier baiser, de leur ultime adieu.

Il y a de l'eau tiède et salée sur ses joues mais il ignore si elle vient de ses yeux ou de ceux de Charles il s'en moque même, tant il est touché par la pure intimité qui anime leur contact. Ca n'a rien à voir avec la hardiesse éthérée de leur nuit d'hôtel à Paris ou du réconfort affamé du surlendemain – ici, Charles est _entier_, vulnérable mais plus puissant que jamais dans le sanctuaire de leur étreinte, dans sa tête et sous ses mains tout à la fois, pressé si fort contre lui qu'il serait bien incapable de dire où son âme se termine et celle de Charles commence.

— Tu as été si courageux, murmure Charles en déposant une cascade de baisers sous ses cils trempés, pressé par une ferveur qui n'existe que chez les dévots les plus fervents, comme si Erik était un temple qu'il n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'honorer.

— Je t'ai promis, _Liebe_, rappelle Erik, la voix chargée d'émotion. Je t'ai promis. Je ne te laisserais plus douter, dans ce monde comme dans un autre. Si tu dois ne croire qu'une seule de mes paroles…

— Je t'aime, le coupe le télépathe, ses mains rendues tremblantes par la révélation. Mon dieu, imagines-tu seulement à quel point je t'aime, combien de fois j'ai rêvé de ce moment…

Non. Erik n'a certainement jamais imaginé ça. Son long séjour en prison, les dernières années isolées dans une cabine spartiate jusqu'à ce que la solitude lui grignote le peu de patience qui lui est resté, il est sorti de cette épreuve avec une vicieuse envie de demander des comptes à tous ceux qui l'avaient laissé pourrir dans cette cage, Charles Xavier le premier. Il a su de son amant plus tard, après son retour et leur réconciliation, que le Professeur ne pensait pas beaucoup mieux de sa personne, l'avait cru être devenu un monstre sans cœur ni considération. Entendre ce « je t'aime » presque moqueur de la bouche de cet homme qui a toutes les raisons de le haïr le choque plus qu'il n'aimerait l'admettre.

— Charles, je…

Les lumières se rallument brusquement, lui arrachant sa réponse alors que McCoy fait irruption dans le couloir immaculé, talonné par une Mystique qui n'a visiblement pas l'air amusé. Les deux nouveaux venus se figent aussitôt qu'ils ont repérés leurs compagnons et leur position franchement compromettante. Erik ne perd pas de temps pour se redresser et s'éclaircir la gorge, un peu gêné de s'être fait prendre comme un collégien.

— Euh… On vous dérange ? demande McCoy en levant un sourcil tendu. Mystique se retient de faire un commentaire mais c'est probablement parce qu'elle est en train de digérer l'information à voir son regard dangereusement plissé, ils ne vont pas tarder à entendre son grain de sel. Magneto a bien envie de leur dire d'aller se faire voir.

— Certainement pas, Hank, répond Charles d'une voix de velours qui a le mérite d'être encore plus agaçante que tout le reste. Je dirais même que vous arrivez pile au bon moment.

Sans ajouter un mot, le Professeur lui jette un regard grave et pivote son fauteuil vers Cerebro.

* * *

Comparé à tous les évènements de la matinée, le plongeon de Charles dans l'esprit du Docteur Trask donne plutôt l'impression d'une douche froide, rapide et aussi dure que le métal qui recouvre la structure externe du Cerebro. Il observe les traits de son amant se durcir, se tordre dans une grimace de dégoût attendue et celui-ci revient de son exploration mentale à peine deux minutes après avoir remis le casque, essoufflé et les traits durcis par la douleur.

Magneto presse une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Charles, le sent tressaillir au toucher et s'il cède finalement à son contact, c'est l'affaire d'une poignée de secondes, de millimètres, des victoires sans en être.

— Pas ici, finit-il par ordonner en pivotant son fauteuil. Remontons.

Ils finissent tous les quatre dans le bureau de Charles, la pièce encore plus bordélique que tout à l'heure si seulement cela est possible. Du coin de l'œil, Magneto remarque un échiquier dont les pièces semblent être figées en fin de partie et écrase violemment la culpabilité qui lui perfore tout à coup les entrailles.

(La reine noire menace un des fous blancs.)

La pâleur qui a pris possession du visage du télépathe depuis l'essai raté avec Cerebro est à son comble dans la lumière déclinante de l'Institut, à un point tel que le maître du magnétisme se demande si son vieil ami ne va pas faire un malaise. Non pas que cela soit particulièrement étonnant – l'esprit de Trask doit être un endroit atroce, rempli de cadavres disséqués et de chiffres impersonnels, de rêves de massacres – mais son vieil ami a déjà plongé dans la tête de Sebastian Shaw et en est ressorti indemne. Magneto a du mal à imaginer pire torture.

Il comprend un peu mieux quand Charles se met à parler, d'une voix agitée et déçue :

— Bolivar Trask sera à Washington demain pour faire une démonstration du projet Sentinelles au grand public. Il a réussi à convaincre Nixon avec les enregistrements récupérés pendant la conférence – merde, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé, nom d'un chien ? Ce n'est qu'un début, des prototypes destinés à apaiser les tensions montantes mais il a déjà signé un accord avec le président. Ca sera sur le marché dès le mois prochain et tous les pays en moyen de se les offrir vont se ruer dessus comme des mouches. C'est… c'est une catastrophe. Je n'ai pas d'autres mots.

Magneto jure entre ses dents serrées, furieux contre lui-même et contre le Professeur qui a ourdi ce plan, persuadé qu'il s'agissait là de leur ultime chance. Il est censé sauver le futur pas l'aggraver et voilà pourtant où ils ont amenés leurs ennemis, prêt à les détruire de nouveau jusqu'au dernier. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu leur donner la tête de Mystique sur un plateau d'argent que cela n'aurait rien changé.

— Tout ça pour rien, alors ? demande cette dernière avec une amertume qu'elle ne prend pas la peine de déguiser.

Elle est tout aussi écœurée que lui, si ce n'est davantage – si vraiment leur futur est au bord d'un gouffre sans fond, autant entraîner le plus de coupables possible dans la chute il peut difficilement lui reprocher sa rage. Si vraiment ils ne peuvent rien changer, autant faire payer à l'ordure qui leur a ouvert le sol sous les pieds. Il ne peut pas l'en blâmer : il a autant envie d'arracher la tête de Trask qu'elle.

— Il y a une théorie en physique quantique, énonce lentement McCoy, qui dit que si on jette un caillou dans un cours d'eau, peu importe le nombre de remous qu'il provoquera, le courant finira par se rétablir de lui-même. C'est peut-être pareil avec le temps. Peut-être que c'était destiné à se finir comme ça, peu importe les efforts fournis pour en modifier le cours.

— Non, Hank, coupe Charles, abrupt. Je ne peux pas croire à cette théorie. Je ne peux pas croire que cela doit absolument se finir comme ça.

— Ce n'est pas encore fini, grogne Mystique en croisant les bras. Il sera à Washington demain, tu l'as dit, on peut encore le stopper là-bas. Il suffirait de se glisser dans la foule et…

— Le tuer au milieu des caméras en criant « mutant et fier de l'être » ? ricane le frère Xavier, incrédule. Bien sûr, excellent plan, on pourrait tout aussi bien leur crier où chercher les mutants avec les noms, les adresses et une tasse de thé, je crois que ça leur facilitera la tâche.

— Qu'est-ce que tu suggères que nous fassions, dans ce cas ? s'énerve Magneto, frustré de voir que cela ne mène à rien. Mystique est peut-être hors de la portée de Trask mais il viendra d'autres mutants avec des pouvoirs similaires aux siens ou pire encore. Je connaissais une fillette dans le futur qui pourra absorber l'énergie vitale des gens ou un autre mutant qui pouvait se régénérer à l'infini et en admettant que nous parvenions à les protéger, il y en aura toujours d'autres que nous ne pourrons pas soustraire à Trask et à ses scientifiques. Ils peuvent nous détecter, nous l'avons vu à Paris : se cacher ne fera que retarder le moment où ils nous tomberont dessus. Si nous pouvons l'arrêter avant que le mal ne soit fait…

— Et en déclarant ouvertement la guerre aux Sentinelles, avec le monde entier derrière leur écran de télévision, nous creusons juste notre tombe. Écoute-moi deux secondes, idéologies à part et tout ce que tu veux, imaginons, d'accord ? Vous voulez partir en croisade contre lui et le déclarer à tout le monde, c'est magnifique, mais qu'est-ce que tu penses que ça va donner ? Si on réfléchit deux secondes à la situation, quel est le futur probable ? Nous sommes des poignées de mutants isolés à travers le monde avec des passés et des expériences parfois si différents que ça va forcément causer des problèmes ne serait-ce que pour communiquer entre nous. Nous n'avons aucun point de ralliement, aucun moyen de rassembler un nombre de mutants important sans risquer d'attirer l'attention du gouvernement et certainement pas à court terme – tu ne veux pas savoir combien de temps ça m'a pris pour faire passer l'Institut sous le radar – et encore moins les ressources humaines et matérielles pour mener une guerre sur le long terme contrairement à nous, ils sont définitivement plus nombreux, ils sont militairement organisés et ils sont pratiquement prêts à mener leurs batailles jusqu'au bout alors, _pour l'amour de tout ce qui est bon dans ce monde_, comment peux-tu penser qu'assassiner publiquement Trask pour aucune raison apparente n'est pas le premier clou planté dans le cercueil ?

Erik regarde Charles reprendre son souffle, forcé de reconnaître que c'est exactement pour ça que leur duo a toujours si bien fonctionné lors de leurs moments de collaboration. Le pragmatisme et la capacité de son vieil ami à voir au-delà de la prochaine bataille sont des atouts qui lui ont toujours cruellement manqué lorsqu'il dirigeait la Confrérie et même encore après, Charles n'a jamais manqué de lui reprocher d'avoir perdu trop de temps à fomenter des actes grandiloquents sans penser aux conséquences pratiques, ce qu'il est facile de reconnaître avec la perspective du passé. C'est évident à voir Mystique torde ses lèvres qu'elle a hérité de sa propre tendance à faire le bravache mais cela ne peut les mener qu'à une impasse pour le moment.

Le silence qui suit la tirade du Professeur est éloquent.

— Autant je suis d'accord avec le fait que nous n'avons pas les moyens de construire une riposte, répond finalement Hank en ôtant ses lunettes d'un air exaspéré, autant Erik et Ra – Mystique, pardon – ont aussi raison sur le coup. Si on ne fait rien, Trask n'aura bientôt plus qu'à se pencher pour nous ramasser à la petite cuillère et il finira bien par trouver un mutant digne de son intérêt scientifique, que ce soit Raven ou un autre.

— J'ai parlé de ne pas agir publiquement, Hank, pas de ne rien faire, répond le Professeur, toujours aussi exaspéré.

— Si tu suggères que nous le prenions par surprise, intervient Mystique, je te signale que Trask a une milice entraînée à sa botte, un moyen de détecter les mutants qui s'approchent à cent mètres et probablement d'autres Sentinelles déjà actives. Je ne dis pas qu'on ne peut pas tenter l'approche subtile mais il va falloir bien préparer notre coup. Nous n'aurons droit qu'à une chance.

— Elle n'a pas tort, réplique Hank avec honnêteté. Trask n'a eu aucun problème à détecter Mystique lors de la conférence de paix à Paris et au milieu d'une conférence avec le président des États-Unis, je doute qu'il soit facilement approchable, on aura déjà assez de mal à s'infiltrer sans se faire repérer et si on attend trop longtemps ? Il sera reconnu mondialement, alors, si ce n'est pas déjà fait et tous ses faits et gestes seront forcément observés. Admettons qu'on arrive à le faire disparaître, ça va à coup sûr lever les soupçons et on risque à nouveau l'exposition.

— Et s'il se met à changer d'avis brusquement parce que je pirate son cerveau, continue Charles d'un air fatigué, ça va paraître tout aussi soupçonneux. Trask se doute que je suis psychique – oui, il a lu ma thèse, il a un dossier quelque part – mais il ignore tout le reste cela pourrait agir à notre avantage mais là, tout de suite, je ne me fais pas confiance pour ne pas le transformer en légume et me griller le cerveau par inadvertance. Il me faudra du temps pour récupérer toute l'étendue de mes pouvoirs et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'en perdre.

— En gros, résume Magneto avec morosité, on est coincés.

Un silence défait suit l'affirmation, brisé après de longues et tristes minutes par Charles qui a gardé un air pensif.

— Peut-être pas encore… Erik, tu sais avec quoi sont fabriquées les Sentinelles ?

Magneto hausse une épaule découragée.

— Du caoutchouc. Du plastique. Des alliages résistants dont je ne connais pas le nom mais absolument rien de magnétique, sois-en certain. Trask a mon dossier sous la main depuis longtemps.

Charles pause dans sa tirade, une moue amère plissant son menton, avant de reprendre :

— Les prototypes partiront de Trask Industries à la fin de la journée, dans un convoi qui voyagera par voie ferrée vers Washington. Si on attend qu'elles arrivent à la Maison Blanche, nous aurons moins de possibilités d'agir mais Trask ne prévoit pas à ce que l'on s'intéresse de trop près à de simples tests. Il sait grâce aux enregistrements que Raven a des complices mais à part les dossiers qu'il a pu récupérer sur Erik, il n'a pas d'autres informations. Nous pourrions être quatre comme des centaines pour lui. Ses bureaux sont mis sous haute surveillance car il sait qu'il y a eu une brèche mais il ne va pas dépenser des fortunes à faire garder les transports, encore moins pour de simples prototypes.

C'est très bien de le savoir mais il n'est pas sûr de voir exactement où Charles veut en venir.

— Tu veux qu'on récupère les Sentinelles de Trask ? demande Mystique, visiblement tout aussi perdue que lui. C'est joli mais pour en faire quoi ?

Le télépathe s'empresse de secouer la tête.

— Pas les récupérer, non, ça ne ferait au mieux que provoquer la paranoïa générale et on reviendrait à la case départ. Mais si elles ne sont pas gardées pendant le transport et qu'elles voyagent par chemin de fer, il sera facile de modifier leurs composantes pour y incorporer du métal.

Présenté comme ça, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée mais que ferait Magneto de huit Sentinelles sous son contrôle alors qu'il en existe probablement des centaines d'autres déjà prêtes à la vente ? Il hausse les sourcils et répond avec prudence :

— Si ce n'est que ça, je peux le faire sans problèmes mais à quoi cela nous avancerait ? Trask aura sans doute des centaines de modèles qui seront opérationnels dans peu de temps et je ne pourrais pas superviser tous les transports. Mieux vaut les détruire en cours de route.

— Tu n'écoutes rien de ce que je te dis ? réplique Charles sans prendre la peine de cacher son exaspération. On se fiche du nombre. C'est ce que Trask _compte faire_ de ces huit sentinelles-là qui est important.

— Mais si ce ne sont que des prototypes, commence McCoy avant de s'arrêter brusquement pour souffler. Oh ! Tu veux saboter la démonstration de demain ?

… hein ?

— Vous voyez une autre solution ? répond Charles, un peu moins agacé qu'il y a une minute. Si nous y allons frontalement, nous allons au devant d'une guerre que nous ne sommes pas préparés à mener. Si nous nous rendons, nous signons notre exécution. Si nous tentons de négocier, nous ne ferons que nous exposer davantage, ce qui finira par nous mettre en danger vu l'ambiance mondiale. Non, si Trask doit être arrêté et il doit l'être, il faut que ce soit par les siens. Le pouvoir d'une foule est loin d'être négligeable : faites croire aux humains que son projet est un danger sur lequel il n'a aucun contrôle et nous aurons des émeutes dans les rues. Nous pourrons le discréditer sans problème par la suite et… il faudra se préparer. A quoi, je ne sais pas exactement, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être faibles.

C'est… un plan brillant. Et vicieux. Et si complètement _Charles_ que le maître du magnétisme retient un frisson – l'humanité peut remercier les principes de cet homme. Il aurait fait un bien meilleur leader terroriste que Magneto.

A côté de lui, Mystique a décroisé les bras sur le coup de la surprise.

— Je… je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

Clairement pas, non. Charles se mord les lèvres, sans doute pour retenir la réplique sarcastique qui lui brûle la langue et continue, les mains agitées.

— Il faudra que nous soyons présents durant la démonstration pour qu'Erik puisse manipuler les Sentinelles modifiées mais avec la vidéo et les informations qu'ils ont récupérées, ça va être difficile de le faire passer incognito, même dans une foule.

— Ils s'attendent à ce que nous soyons là ?

— C'est plus que probable, j'en ai peur. Trask sait qu'une mutante a juré sa mort et que les endroits publics ne sont pas un frein pour elle il sait aussi qu'elle a un allié qui contrôle le métal et deux autres dont il ne sait rien. Qu'il ne m'ait pas reconnu est déjà un miracle en soi. C'est peut-être pousser la paranoïa un peu loin mais il faut s'attendre à ce qu'ils soient préparés à votre venue, c'est-à-dire des armes en plastique et les détecteurs de Trask.

Merde. Il n'a jamais été dit que cela serait facile mais le maître du magnétisme préfère ce plan à l'idée d'exposer leur communauté pour l'instant sans protection – car on ne peut pas appeler deux criminels, un professeur handicapé et Hank McCoy une protection décente – surtout quand il a déjà vu de ses propres yeux où cela peut les mener.

— Suis-je seulement obligé d'être dans la foule ? demande-t-il, en désespoir de cause. Ma portée est plus grande que celle que j'avais dans les années soixante. Je pourrais les contrôler de loin…

— Avec le périmètre de sécurité obligatoire ? intervient Hank en secouant la tête. Impossible de s'approcher de trop près sans te faire repérer et si tu pilotes les Sentinelles sans visuel, ça augmentera juste le risque de blesser des innocents, ce qui n'est pas l'objectif.

— Je peux toujours prendre son visage, suggère Mystique. Au pire, ça pourrait créer une diversion et…

— Et s'ils t'attrapent ? coupe Magneto, abrupt. Je ne doute pas de ta capacité à te défendre, Mystique, mais s'ils sont à vingt contre un avec des armes à feu, ils n'ont pas besoin de s'approcher pour te mettre hors de cause et nous aurions fait tout ce chemin pour te livrer aux mains de Trask.

— Surtout qu'ils se douteront de l'implication des mutants dès qu'ils verront Erik, termine Charles pour lui, et tout serait à recommencer. Il faudra que tu te cantonnes à un seul masque quand nous serons entrés, Raven. Un agent de sécurité ou un membre de la milice de Trask – une position qui te permette de circuler sans attirer l'attention.

— Évidemment, répond la femme bleue avec assurance, mais que fait-on pour Erik, alors ?

Un nouveau silence s'installe, moins lourd que le précédent, cependant. Magneto ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire devant les visages pensifs : c'est ainsi qu'ils auraient dû vivre leur première vie, tous unis, penchés ensemble sur les problèmes, offrant les meilleures solutions possibles pour les résoudre. Le nombre de possibilités à l'idée – c'est à en trembler, de frustration et d'anticipation. Pourquoi s'est-il laissé croire pendant si longtemps qu'il était bien mieux sans Charles Xavier ?

Pour ce qui doit être la millième fois, Magneto maudit sa jeunesse stupide. Heureusement, il peut encore rattraper cette erreur-là.

Finalement, Charles soupire et passe une main fatiguée dans les cheveux :

— Pas d'autre choix. Je m'en occupe.

— Tu es sûr que tu peux y arriver ? demande Hank, les sourcils froncés derrière ses lunettes. Tu sors d'une longue suppression de ta télépathie, Charles, et je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fichu exactement pendant que Cerebro était grillé mais je doute que ça ait magiquement résolu tous les problèmes. Maintenir une illusion sur une foule aussi nombreuse dans ton état… j'ai peur que tu te surmènes.

— Si quelqu'un a une autre idée qui n'implique pas de nous exposer, je suis preneur.

Nouveau silence éloquent. Magneto s'amuserait de la récurrence s'il ne savait pas exactement ce dont un télépathe poussé dans ses derniers retranchements était capable. L'idée elle-même est glaçante. Visiblement satisfait de n'entendre aucune contestation, Charles se tourne finalement vers lui :

— Il faudra que tu restes près de moi pendant que je maintiens l'illusion. Je peux te faire confiance pour ne pas t'enfuir en hurlant des insanités pendant que nous assurons notre futur ?

Il esquisse un sourire serré et hoche légèrement la tête. Ce n'est pas vraiment une promesse mais il a l'intention de la tenir il n'a aucune envie de laisser Charles vulnérable au milieu d'une zone de combat, même s'il ne doute pas de la capacité du frère Xavier à se défendre.

— Résumons le plan, reprend Hank, à jamais pragmatique. Erik part à Washington pour intercepter les prototypes pendant leur transport et injecter du métal dans leur structure, nous le rejoignons à la démonstration que donnera Trask demain devant la Maison Blanche…

— … Erik dérègle les machines, tout explose de partout et Trask est laissé pour compte, achève Mystique sans dissimuler sa satisfaction.

Un résumé parfait, sauf que…

— Charles, presse Erik, si nous voulons éviter les accidents et que j'utilise les rails d'une voie ferrée pour incorporer leur métal aux Sentinelles, il faudra s'assurer qu'aucun train ne roulera dessus par après.

Le Professeur le fixe un long moment, les yeux ronds comme des billes avant d'hocher la tête, préoccupé.

— Oui, bien sûr, je n'y avais pas pensé – merci Erik. Il faudra lui trouver un vol pour Washington qui parte dans les prochaines heures et – non, Hank, tu viens de faire le trajet Paris-New York pour la deuxième fois en trois jours, tu ne remets pas les mains sur une manette de pilotage avant de t'être reposé au moins une demi-journée. Je vais appeler American Airlines, ils trouveront forcément une place. A moins que tu ne veuilles réutiliser tes… trous noirs ? demande le Professeur en haussant un sourcil curieux.

— Je pourrais, déclare Magneto en se massant la nuque, mais ce genre de déplacement me demande beaucoup d'énergie – pas sûr d'être en état ensuite pour placer des rails de chemin de fer dans des robots. Pas que ce soit particulièrement difficile en soi mais ça va demander de la précision et à bord d'un train en marche… je préfère ne pas prendre de risques inutiles.

— Bien, alors…

— Je vais avec Erik, intervient Mystique, le menton relevé dans un air de défi.

Magneto se mord les lèvres. Il n'en a pas moins attendu d'elle et pour être franc, il appréciera sinon l'aide la compagnie : Mystique n'a pas été son alliée la plus précieuse pour des prunes, même si la fin de leur association porte à confusion. D'un autre côté, il n'est pas certain de vouloir supporter les accusations de petite fille ignorante qu'elle brûle sans doute d'envie de l'inonder – les cieux savent qu'il n'a pas de compte à rendre à cette Mystique là.

Pendant qu'il débat intérieurement, les deux Xavier se jaugent silencieusement du regard, une moue dure sur chacune de leurs lèvres. Il n'ose pas imaginer ce qui va se passer si Charles refuse – ce qui est le plus probable – mais ça risque d'être particulièrement désagréable. Finalement, le frère pince la bouche et demande, sur un ton qui frise le polaire :

— Tu as déjà un passeport ?

Mystique cligne des yeux et expire longuement. Magneto se rend à peine compte qu'il fait de même, abasourdi par la réaction de son amant. Ca, s'il s'attendait à _ça_…

Un jour, cet homme cessera peut-être de l'étonner mais ce sera fort triste.

— É… évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? se reprend la mutante.

Charles se contente de secouer la tête, impitoyable.

— Ne me fais pas regretter ça, Raven, sermonne-t-il. Et va manger quelque chose de décent, tu as probablement le ventre vide. Hank, Erik a besoin d'un passeport – il nous reste des vieux modèles ? Sers-toi en, ça sera plus facile – rien de trop élaboré, juste de quoi tenir une vérification rapide. Je les suivrais avec Cerebro, si besoin, histoire d'étouffer les soupçons.

— Vous avez des modèles de faux passeports, déclare le juif d'un ton monocorde. Plus rien ne l'étonne vraiment dans cette maison depuis qu'il a retrouvé la réserve de magazines pornographiques de Wolverine derrière un bocal de chicorée.

— Entre autres, répond Charles d'un ton évasif. Tu préfères un pseudonyme en particulier ou je choisis au hasard ?

_Ah !_

— Eisenhart, répond Magneto, non sans esquisser un petit rictus. Max Eisenhart.

* * *

Sur les ordres du maître de la maison, Mystique s'est éclipsée, talonnée de près par Hank une fois celui-ci convaincu que Charles ne risque plus de s'évanouir dans son fauteuil. Laissé avec le télépathe plus par principe qu'autre chose, Magneto débat un moment sur les limites imposées par sa présence mais il suppose que si son amant veut le voir disparaître un moment, il le lui fera comprendre.

— Je ne veux pas que tu partes, soupire le Professeur en massant une de ses cuisses immobiles d'un air absent. Je n'ai jamais souhaité que tu partes d'ici, Erik, ni toi ni les autres. Pense ce que tu voudras, c'est… non, ce n'est qu'un rêve égoïste.

Erik hausse un sourcil, incertain. Oui, bien sûr que c'est un sentiment égoïste il n'a jamais prétendu que son amant était la perfection mutante incarnée après tout et son égoïste factuel d'enfant aisé n'est pas quelque chose qui lui est étranger. Charles a vécu dans une facilité qui lui est étrangère depuis longtemps et tout aussi grandes que sont sa compassion et sa générosité, il n'est pas exempt des défauts les plus évidents, ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soi.

Pas pour Erik, en tous cas. Il n'aurait changé son égoïste tête de mule d'amant pour rien au monde. Et puis ce serait se foutre monstrueusement de la charité que de lui en vouloir pour quelque chose qui paraisse aussi… trivial.

— Je ne te blâme pas. J'ai pensé la même chose de nombreuses fois quand j'étais à la tête de la Confrérie.

Charles soupire longuement, son dos rigide se calant un peu plus dans le fond de son fauteuil. Plus que jamais, il a l'air enfermé dans une prison de plastique et de caoutchouc un paradoxe cocasse quand on sait que ce corps mince renferme un cerveau capable de pénétrer vos souvenirs les plus intimes et de les mettre à nu. Erik détourne le regard, légèrement honteux. Il n'a pas envie d'avoir ce genre de pensées.

— Je me suis demandé, tu sais, après Cuba, Kennedy, tout ce foutoir et… je m'étais fait à l'idée de ne plus jamais marcher à ce moment-là donc c'était… disons que j'allais relativement bien et j'ai eu du temps pour réfléchir, me demander ce qui se serait passé si tu avais fini par revenir… si Raven était rentrée à la maison en me suppliant de la reprendre, qu'elle avait vu mais s'était trompée, qu'elle regrettait d'être restée si loin si longtemps. Si tu étais revenu en me confessant ton amour. Je sais que c'est un fantasme égoïste mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait, je me demande ?

Ah, l'éternel jeu des « et si ». S'ils en sont enfin là, il peut jouer à ça lui aussi.

— Nous sommes deux, tu sais. Je pensais que j'étais préparé à trouver ce que je trouverais en fouillant le passé mais… je dois l'avouer, tu m'as pris par surprise.

— Parce que je suis une épave alcoolique dépendant d'une drogue qui m'a fait oublier qui j'étais pendant des années ?

— Parce que tu m'aimes encore, réplique Erik avec un aplomb qui le surprend.

Charles lève un regard indéchiffrable vers lui Erik ne saurait dire s'il est amusé, désespéré ou s'il se force simplement à porter le masque d'impassibilité triste qu'il s'emploie à montrer lorsqu'il est désemparé. Il n'ose pas espérer, à ce stade.

— Tu dois me prendre pour un imbécile, marmonne le Professeur en pivotant légèrement son fauteuil, sa main agrippant un verre vide qu'il remplit rapidement d'un liquide clair – de l'eau, réalise Erik, surpris de voir enfin un acte de sobriété.

— Aucunement. Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

Charles ricane amèrement et avale l'eau en grimaçant.

— Qui ne le ferait pas, pour peu qu'on eût su ce que nos brèves passions ont engendré ? Après tout ce qui est arrivé à Cuba ? Après onze ans de séparation, durant lesquels j'ai passé chaque jour à me convaincre que tu avais mérité ton sort, que la dernière des choses que tu pourrais espérer avoir de ma part serait mon attention ? Après avoir vu tout ce qu'il y avait dans ta tête et – mon dieu, tu as fait de moi une arme, tu as vu _ma mort_… Quel genre d'homme parlerait de celui qui lui a causé tant de chagrin en professant un amour qui vit encore ?

— L'homme que j'aime le ferait, répond Erik, la gorge obstruée par le souvenir de la mort de Charles, la main pressée contre son épaule dans l'autre Cerebro, les yeux froids et les lèvres dures.

Contre toute attente, les traits de Charles s'adoucissent dans la lumière ambiante, lui donnant un air presque éthéré, aérien – comme s'il n'appartenait plus tout à fait à cette réalité, le futur se modifiant avec langueur sous les yeux clairs d'Erik.

— Je l'ai vu dans ta tête, finit-il par dire avec une certaine maladresse. Charles Xavier, je veux dire. Dans le futur.

Considérant que mettre à la nu les souvenirs qu'il gardait de Charles – son Charles, qui n'est même plus à lui désormais, qui vit encore dans ses souvenirs brumeux – était le but de la manœuvre, Erik se sentirait vraiment déçu si ça n'avait pas été le cas mais le télépathe reprend presque tout de suite, frustré par la limite du langage parlé :

— Non, pas comme dans un souvenir, plutôt… j'ai été… projeté ? Ta… ta conscience m'a amené à l'endroit où elle se trouve cinquante ans plus tard. Dans le… c'est un temple, non ? Tu es allongé sur une sorte d'autel et une jeune femme – Kitty, c'est ça ? – a les mains pressées contre tes tempes.

Extraordinaire. Erik en reste sans voix un long moment :

— Tu as dû voir l'endroit où nos présents convergent. C'est… j'ignorais que tu pouvais faire ça.

— Je ne sais pas très bien comment j'y suis arrivé, pour tout te dire. Tu es toujours présent là-bas, juste endormi, et je… on peut dire que je me suis rencontré moi-même ? C'était… une expérience très étrange. Comme de se voir à travers un prisme, un genre de miroir déformant.

— Je veux bien te croire sur parole, répond le maître du magnétisme en fronçant les sourcils. Il sait que s'il se retrouvait face à son double plus jeune de cinquante ans, il serait incapable de lui dire autre chose que de repenser ses choix de vie et de prendre plus de temps pour réfléchir. Il aurait peut-être pitié d'un esprit aussi mal guidé que celui qu'il avait et se détesterait pour ça car il n'a jamais toléré la pitié des autres – c'est sans doute une grâce et un fardeau d'avoir laissé Charles face à lui-même mais déjà, Erik a pu voir les changements qui s'opèrent avec lenteur, la pente glissante qu'on commence à regrimper.

Il est plus fier que jamais et il est terrifié.

— Ils n'ont plus beaucoup de temps, murmure Charles en se resservant un verre d'eau.

Erik ferme les yeux. Expire longuement, les entrailles tordues pour faire face à ses pires craintes confirmées.

— Nous savions où nous allions lorsque nous avons accepté de modifier le passé, Charles. C'est le dernier de nos jokers, une limite difficile à franchir mais nous devions faire un choix. Le pouvoir de Mademoiselle Pryde nous a offert une dernière chance. Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir prise.

— Même en sachant que je ne serais jamais l'homme que tu auras connu ?

Les yeux bleus qui le fixent sont brillants, tristes – il y a un cœur d'acier tout au fond qui vient tout juste de naître face à la noirceur de leur futur, face au poids que la connaissance a pesé sur ces épaules encore fragiles. Erik serre à nouveau les paupières, honteux : il aurait souhaité lui épargner cette souffrance mais certaines choses semblent inévitables.

— Tu es Charles Xavier, finit-il par dire. Cela me suffit.

Il le faudra.

* * *

C'est l'affaire de quelques heures avant qu'ils reprennent les routes.

Sans grande surprise, Mystique est relativement peu causante tout au long du trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport ironiquement surnommé JFK. En présentant ses faux passeports, Magneto se demande avec une vague curiosité ce que les gens penseraient de savoir le meurtrier de l'ancien président se balader librement dans un monument rebaptisé à sa mémoire ils seraient probablement outrés et l'idée le fait brièvement sourire. Brièvement car il ne retire aucune fierté de ce crime-là : Kennedy aurait pu être un frère et un allié, si une bande d'humains particulièrement mal intentionnés n'avaient pas décidé de s'en mêler.

C'avait été la première et dernière fois qu'il avait tenté de dévier une balle depuis Cuba. Il s'était fait la promesse silencieuse en prison de ne plus refaire cette erreur une troisième fois – comme si la première n'avait pas suffit, ah ah.

— Je maintiens qu'utiliser tes trous noirs aurait été plus pratique, finit par dire la jeune mutante à jamais pragmatique, presque méconnaissable sous son déguisement blanc et blond.

Le maître du magnétisme retient un haussement d'épaules agacé, détourne les yeux pour éviter de se rappeler que Mystique, privée de ses pouvoirs, a les yeux d'un vert pâle, la peau d'ivoire et des cheveux de jais.

— Si c'était aussi simple que de claquer deux doigts, je le ferais plus souvent, crois-moi, mais déchirer la réalité n'est pas la même chose que de soulever des trombones.

— Ou dévier une balle, rétorque-t-elle en plantant un regard accusateur dans le sien, calmement acide.

Magneto retient un soupir. Elle est en colère, il n'a pas besoin d'être télépathe pour le deviner mais il ne saurait dire si elle lui en veut pour le fiasco de Dallas ou celui de Cuba – probablement les deux – ou pour entièrement autre chose. La connaissant et ayant eu un aperçu de ce qu'a été sa vie ces dix dernières années, c'est bien probable qu'il s'agit de tout cela et plus encore. Mystique est presque plus prompte à la colère que lui-même, dans certains cas.

— Tu m'en veux, statue-t-il, forçant ses traits à rester impassibles.

— Oh, magnifique, bravo, grince la mutante, tu as trouvé ça tout seul ?

— Mystique, plutôt que de me renvoyer l'évidence en pleine figure en la saupoudrant dans ton sarcasme adolescent, voudrais-tu en venir au fait, que je n'aie pas à la chercher dans les souvenirs épars que j'ai des années soixante-dix ?

— Il te faut un dessin, peut-être ? Toi. Charles. Le fait que tu te tapes mon frère depuis je ne sais pas quand – mais à vous voir, ça ne date pas d'hier, je me trompe ?

Ah. _Ah._

Justes cieux, ça ne peut pas se finir bien.

— Si c'est à propos des gens que je mets dans mon lit, réplique-t-il d'un air glacial, je signale que tu n'es pas regardante non plus du sexe de tes partenaires et s'il faut que j'estime le nombre de femmes avec qui _tu_ as couché pour me faire entendre, le ciel me vienne en aide, je le ferais.

—Jésus Sainte Mère, Magneto, soupire la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel, je ne veux pas savoir comment est-ce que tu sais ce genre de choses et pour ta gouverne, je me fous si tu couches avec des femmes, des hommes, les deux, des aimants ou si tu te touches sur des traités d'astronomie écrit en polonais, ok ? Mais bordel, toi et _Charles_…

Magneto lui lance un regard noir, furibond. Il n'a jamais laissé personne juger la relation qu'il partage avec Charles Xavier et il ne va certainement pas commencer _maintenant_, deuxième chance ou pas, sœur d'adoption ou pas.

— Je me passe tout aussi bien de ton opinion. J'ai passé la dernière décade de ma vie à m'endormir dans les bras de Charles, souhaitant à chaque soir que je voyais que nous nous n'ayons pas perdu toutes ses années à nous entre-déchirer. Crois-en ce que tu veux, ça ne changera rien au fait que je l'aime, Mystique. As-tu vécu seule si longtemps que c'est devenu quelque chose de difficile à concevoir pour toi ?

— Es-tu devenu sénile dans le futur, aussi ? Comment peux-tu espérer que je gobe un traître mot de ce que tu déblatères sur votre romance impossible lorsque tu m'as avoué qu'il est mort par ta faute ? Lorsque je sais qu'il t'a laissé à ton sort quand il a su ce qui s'était passé à Dallas ? Ou même après _Cuba_ ? Tu m'excuseras si j'ai du mal à vous imaginer vous confesser un amour éternel, ouais.

Magneto la regarde froidement, guère impressionné par cette démonstration d'affection possessive qui, à son sens, arrive onze ans trop tard. Ou Mystique a-t-elle oublié qu'elle a aussi abandonné son frère en sang sur cette plage ? Qu'elle est restée onze ans loin de lui par choix et non par nécessité ? S'ils veulent jouer à qui est le meilleur hypocrite, il devrait peut-être commencer à distribuer les médailles dès maintenant et s'épargner l'épreuve de la nomination.

— Imagine plus fort, dans ce cas, grogne-t-il, la voix pleine de vitriol. Je n'ai pas à me justifier, Mystique et certainement pas devant _toi_ – ou dois-je te rappeler dans les détails ce qui s'est passé à Cuba, si tu tiens tant à rouvrir cette boîte de Pandore là ? Tu l'as abandonné tout aussi bien que moi et pourtant, tu ne dénies pas le titre de sœur qu'il te donne alors ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux pour venir me faire la morale.

C'est sans doute cruel de renvoyer à Mystique ses erreurs d'adolescente écervelée mais Magneto n'est pas au-delà de se montrer cruel sans réelle nécessité et encore moins lorsqu'il se sent justifié que Charles l'ait accusé de ne rien comprendre à l'amour est concevable, vu que son dernier geste a été de l'abandonner à une mort presque certaine avant de ne plus donner signe de vie pendant des mois mais Mystique, qui s'est retrouvée dans la même situation et a fait exactement les mêmes choix – les mêmes erreurs – que lui ? Il ne tolérera pas son jugement.

Il ne tolérera le jugement de _personne_.

Après un long silence, la jeune mutante soupire et avoue du bout des lèvres, les yeux baissés.

— Je n'aurais pas dû te suivre, tu sais.

Elle l'aurait poignardé qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas réagi différemment, la bouche ouverte sur une réplique assassine qui refuse de quitter la prison de ses poumons, la révélation comme une brûlure à vif. La trahison doit se lire sur tous les pores de sa peau car elle s'empresse d'ajouter, une moue sur le pli de sa bouche et les joues gonflées d'exaspération :

— Pas que je ne le voulais pas, merde, tu es le mieux placé pour savoir que je suis de ton côté, qu'on ne devrait pas vivre dans la peur d'être persécuté, que nos mutations sont une source de fierté, non de crainte et qu'on devrait encore moins attendre que les humains frappent les premiers mais… c'était mon… mon… c'était _Charles_, bon sang. Hank m'a dit… il m'a dit que s'il est encore vivant, c'est à grâce à… si Sean n'avait pas… mon dieu, _Erik_.

Magneto est surpris de voir des larmes couler des yeux bleus de son alliée, l'iris subitement de la même teinte que ceux de son frère d'adoption, mais il serait bien mal placé pour la blâmer encore une fois. Sans un mot, il pose une main sur son épaule, un geste de partage qu'il lui a si souvent offert. Il réalise avec une vicieuse émotion que la présence de Mystique à ses côtés lui a manquée plus qu'il n'a bien voulu l'admettre, lui qui ne s'est pas autorisé à la pleurer après qu'elle ait été retrouvée morte.

— Je sais, Raven, murmure-t-il en touchant brièvement l'épaule de la jeune femme de son front. Je sais tout ça, mieux que personne, et… si j'avais su à ce moment-là ce que mon manque de clairvoyance avait engendré, je n'aurais pas quitté ses côtés avant de m'être assuré qu'ils seraient hors de danger. Crois-moi, si tu ne dois croire qu'une seule de mes paroles, que je vis avec ce savoir et qu'il me hante encore.

— Comment tu y arrives ? hoquette-elle en cachant son chagrin dans une main tandis que l'autre vient agripper le genou de son ancien chef. Comment fais-tu pour le regarder en face, pour voir cet horrible fauteuil et… faire semblant ? Continuer à avancer ? Comme si…

— J'ai des années de pratique, de longues disputes et de toutes aussi longues discussions à ce propos derrière moi, avoue Erik sans joie. Charles et moi… nous avons mis longtemps à nous réconcilier, Raven. Il s'est passé des choses entre nous qui nous ont éloigné l'un de l'autre plus que nous ne l'aurions souhaité et c'était de ma faute autant que de la sienne si le gouffre entre nous a continué à se creuser mais… nous avons réappris à parcourir le même chemin même si ça a sans doute été l'épreuve la plus difficile que j'ai jamais eu à surmonter. Nous avons appris de nos erreurs et si j'ai survécu jusqu'ici, c'est parce que j'ai mené les bonnes batailles. Il faut que tu choisisses les tiennes, maintenant.

— Je l'aime, proteste Raven en essuyant ses cils humides, et je sais maintenant que c'était ridicule de chercher la rupture à tous prix, d'avoir cru qu'il ne pourrait jamais nous comprendre, de lui en vouloir parce qu'il n'a rien fait pour nous mais j'avais… nous avions tort, Erik et tu l'as vu toi aussi, hein, comment il était tout à l'heure, à quoi il a pensé et… nous n'avons jamais prétendu voir si loin, n'est-ce pas ? Tu avais des projets, des discours, des plans mais as-tu seulement pensé à tout le reste ?

Il entend presque le « as-tu pensé à autre chose qu'à ta stupide vengeance » dans ses mots hachés, remplis d'un deuil qu'elle porte avec bravoure. Charles a toujours considéré que Raven était devenue Mystique après le meurtre de Trask à son sens, c'est une idée risible. Raven était Mystique même sous son masque de petite sœur Xavier, avide de liberté et de justice, porteuse d'un idéal qui aurait fait sourire son frère s'il avait pu l'entendre.

Mais venant d'elle, Magneto n'a pas besoin d'entendre cette accusation-là. Il l'a suffisamment entendue.

— Nous étions jeunes, Raven. Jeunes, arrogants et sûrs de pouvoir changer par la force tout ce qui ne correspondait pas à notre idéal utopique, simplement parce que nous avions des convictions. Mais le monde ne tourne pas comme ça. Les gens ne changent pas parce qu'on les menace ils apprennent juste à construire des armes capable de vous atteindre et à viser.

Il n'a pas à regarder bien loin pour tirer cette conclusion là. Les simples répercussions des actes de la Confrérie parlent pour eux-mêmes son seul regret est d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour finalement apprendre la leçon.

A ses côtés, Raven a repris ses esprits et ses yeux rougis brillent d'une compréhension féroce.

— Trask a tué mon frère, n'est-ce pas ?

Erik est tenté de répondre non mais quelque chose le retient il pense aux Sentinelles qui approchent probablement du temple, peut-être sont-elles déjà là, il pense à ce qui reste des X-Men et de la Confrérie faisant bravement face à leur mort certaine, il pense à Charles dont la main caresse doucement ses tempes grisonnantes, il pense à ce futur qu'il compte effacer, à Charles lui avouant quelques heures plus tôt qu'ils « n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps » et se dit que ces personnes n'existent déjà plus que derrière ses paupières, un souvenir fugace auquel il se raccroche avec désespoir, un amant dont le toucher se perd dans sa tête.

— Trask a tué notre futur, Mystique, finit-il par déclarer sombrement. Et je compte bien le venger.

* * *

Mystique le retrouva à San Diego.

Il avait repris le nom de Max durant son exil, aujourd'hui guère plus d'un pseudonyme pour cacher une identité ainsi qu'un passé sinistre dans le silence apaisant de son imaginaire, il pouvait penser à Max comme un petit garçon timide et gauche, qui aimait suçoter les friandises que sa Mama lui préparait dans un coin de leur cuisine ensoleillée et s'écorchait les genoux en jouant dans la rue avec les garçons du voisinage, tout en se satisfaisant des plaintes colériques de sa petite sœur qui était privée de telles distractions.

Il s'était installé à San Diego pour la fin de l'automne, plongé dans le rêve éthéré de passer l'hiver plus au sud – au Mexique, peut-être – de rechercher une chaleur douce dont les états septentrionaux ne manqueraient pas d'être privés. Malgré sa santé de fer et le temps relativement clément pour la saison, Max réprima un frisson qu'il s'efforça de chasser en déplaçant un des cavaliers blancs sur le plateau de voyage qu'il avait pris le soin d'emmener la place face à la sienne était vide, les pièces noires immobiles, mais rares étaient les gens qui se retournaient sur un vieil homme recroquevillé sur un banc et encore plus rares ceux qui avaient le cœur à interrompre une partie imaginaire.

A ceux qui avaient le courage de l'aborder, il leur répondait avec un sourire gracieux qu'il attendait un vieil ami. Ca suffisait généralement à les faire partir, le regard empli de pitié, et ça avait le mérite de le faire rire.

Pour faire passer le temps, il faisait du bénévolat. La ville abritait des refuges de toutes sortes, des gens laissés dans le besoin par leur propre gouvernement, des mutants comme des humains qui se mélangeaient silencieusement et n'hésitaient pas à former des communautés d'entraides pour que la priorité soit mises sur les plus démunis d'entre eux. La position des mutants dans la société était toujours extrêmement controversée, l'existence d'un remède ayant été déclarée obsolète, mais ils grignotaient patiemment leurs droits, sans hésiter à se rassembler lorsque les temps étaient durs.

De bien maigres victoires, comparé à tout ce qui aurait pu être accompli, mais cela devait satisfaire. Sans doute était-ce par là qu'ils auraient dû commencer, consolider les bases de leur communauté éclatée, rassembler les leurs sous la bannière de l'union plutôt que de la diversité. Il pouvait voir le mérite des idées du Professeur X, jugées trop naïves à l'époque – peut-être l'étaient-elles encore, tout compte fait, mais fort de ses assassinats, de ses discours grandiloquents et de ses combats mal choisis, il était sans doute mal placé pour critiquer aveuglément – et qui prenaient pourtant forme devant ses yeux : des mutants s'élevant avec colère, se regroupant, hurlant qu'on leur donnât les droits qu'ils méritaient… Les temps changeaient, avec ou sans lui.

Eh bien. Quel intérêt de s'attarder sur ses pauvres choix de vie ? Il avait appris à accepter les travers de ses propres idées, à considérer de nouvelles options. Ce qui était fait restait fait – aucune raison de passer le peu de temps qui lui restait à se lamenter sur son manque de clairvoyance.

— Excusez-moi, intervint une voix nasillarde dans son dos, à la limite du snob, cette place est-elle libre ?

Max retint un grognement – c'était la deuxième fois en une heure – se retourna avec la ferme intention d'envoyer l'intrus voir ailleurs s'il y était… et se retrouva nez à nez avec Charles Xavier.

Charles tel qu'il l'avait rencontré, encore éclatant de jeunesse et d'espoir, les cheveux noirs et courts, le sourire espiègle, sa silhouette mince mais musclée enroulée dans ses cardigans de grand-père, les lèvres d'un rouge qu'il savait naturel. Seuls les yeux détonaient du tableau surréaliste : là où Max aurait dû croiser un océan tranquille, il y voyait de l'or liquide. Il ne connaissait qu'une personne capable de jouer pareil mauvais tour et il ne l'avait plus vue depuis près d'un an – sans compter les circonstances moins qu'agréables de leur séparation, qu'il avait jugé définitive à l'époque.

Apparemment, son ancienne alliée avait autre chose en tête il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de l'entendre.

— Tu es cruelle, Mystique, soupira Max en reportant son attention sur le plateau de jeu.

— Voyez qui parle, répond la mutante en s'asseyant là où aurait dû se trouver son adversaire, toujours sous les traits du jeune Charles Xavier. Tu joues sans partenaire, Erik ?

— Max, corrigea-t-il d'un ton presque absent. Et non, je ne joue pas seul mais c'est presque tout comme : mon adversaire aime juste prendre son temps.

Il n'avait pas besoin de s'attarder sur les détails il n'y avait qu'une seule personne avec laquelle il jouait régulièrement aux échecs et Mystique le savait très bien. Elle prit la reine noire entre les mains de Charles, joua avec la pièce pendant un moment, un air pensif sur ce visage qui ne lui appartenait pas.

— Qui gagne, alors ?

— Moi, répondit Max avec un sourire suffisant. J'ai toujours été meilleur avec les blancs.

Ce qui était risible à affirmer parce que Charles jouant avec la couleur adverse était complètement sans pitié, faisait toujours preuve d'une audace qu'il ne se permettait pas en prenant les pièces blanches – sans doute trouvait-il juste de retenir son jeu à cause de l'avantage tactique, ce qui était doublement ridicule. Avec le temps, chacun connaissait les tactiques de l'autre et trouver le moyen de surprendre l'autre durant leurs parties interminables devenait un défi assez jouissif à relever.

— Hu, grogna Mystique en reposant la reine à côté de son roi. Vous êtes désespérants tous les deux avec vos soupirs languissants et vos regards d'amoureux transis, vous le savez ça ? J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un roman de Jane Austen.

— Qui est monsieur Darcy ? demanda le vieil homme sèchement.

— C'est une image, tocard.

Entendre « tocard » sortir de la bouche d'une jeune copie du Professeur X lui arracha un bref éclat de rire que Mystique renvoya sous les traits d'un rictus un peu condescendant, une mimique familière sur le visage du jeune Charles – Max aurait bien voulu la détester de le soumettre à pareille torture mais avec tout ce qui avait respiré entre eux, ça aurait sans doute été malvenu.

Il n'avait cependant pas vraiment envie de retenir son amertume.

— Pourquoi es-tu là, Mystique ?

— Ca fait un moment que j'ai les yeux sur toi, avoue-t-elle avec nonchalance, toujours dans une parfaite imitation de son frère d'adoption. Je sais que tu as retrouvé tes pouvoirs depuis un moment et je me demandais simplement ce que tu comptais en faire.

Max haussa un sourcil, à moitié surpris. Bien sûr, Mystique ne serait pas venue le visiter par charité mais cela ressemblait vaguement à une tentative de recrutement, ce qui était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait de la part d'une femme qui était partie en déclarant que respirer le même air que lui était chose insupportable.

— Je vois difficilement en quoi ce sont tes affaires. Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai quitté la Confrérie ?

— Tu n'as rien quitté du tout, tu as été mis hors-jeu, s'emporta Mystique, ses yeux brillant dangereusement. La Confrérie s'est dissoute après San Francisco parce qu'elle n'avait plus personne à suivre mais les choses ont changé depuis.

— J'ai entendu ça, commenta Max en déplaçant à nouveau un de ses pions. Les exploits de la Nouvelle Confrérie – aucune imagination, ces jeunes – faisaient la une des journaux lorsque l'occasion le demandait : leur dernière frasque avait été de faire exploser des usines en Chine qui avaient tenté de reproduire le remède inefficace de Worthington. Un tour de Pyro, Max n'en doutait pas, mais l'opération suintait la patte de Mystique. Il était bien placé pour le savoir.

— Tu as toujours voulu repousser les limites, Erik. Je suis déterminée à faire mieux que toi et je ne pourrais pas le faire si je dois me battre pour conserver ma place. Si tu tiens à nous rejoindre, autant prévenir que ce sera selon _mes_ termes et pas les tiens.

— Tu penses que je voudrais revenir ? hasarda Max sur un ton indifférent.

— Je ne pense rien, je constate. Tu as récupéré tes facultés depuis plusieurs mois déjà et pourtant, tu ne fais pas mine de vouloir retourner à l'Institut ni de reprendre ton ancienne persona. Charles est peut-être un réservoir de patience infinie lorsqu'il s'agit de toi – et Dieu sait que tu n'en mérites pas la moitié – mais je ne suis pas mon frère. Je ne peux pas vivre dans l'incertitude.

— Et pourtant, tu portes son visage.

Elle se laissa grimacer, ce qui rendait paradoxalement les traits du jeune Charles plutôt attachants Max se surprit à sourire. Ses souvenirs de l'époque n'étaient pas aussi détaillés que la palette d'expressions qu'offrait Mystique mais il aurait volontiers échangé toute la jeunesse et la beauté du monde contre le simple toucher mental de son amant.

C'était peut-être ce qui lui manquait le plus dans son exil volontaire – non pas qu'il l'avouerait un jour et certainement pas à Mystique entre tous, grands cieux.

— Ce n'est pas par cruauté, corrigea Mystique avec une certaine tendresse. Ou… peut-être en partie, c'est vrai. Je suis incapable de cesser de t'en vouloir et je ne voudrais pas arrêter, de toute façon. Si Charles a ressenti ne serait-ce que le tiers de ma colère après Cuba, c'est un miracle de se dire qu'il nous a pardonné un jour. Je ne suis pas Charles, même ici je ne te pardonnerais pas.

— A quoi rime cette comédie, dans ce cas ? exigea Max, soudain énervé. Si tu es juste venue pour me menacer…

— Oh, pour l'amour de… Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de te prouver ici, Erik ?! rétorqua la voix coléreuse d'un Charles qui n'existait plus depuis longtemps. Tu pourrais redevenir ce que tu étais, reprendre la cause qui t'a motivé pendant presque toute ta vie ou tu pourrais recommencer depuis le début, t'offrir de nouveaux objectifs mais au lieu de ça, tu te complais dans ton marasme. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, la rédemption ? On t'a déjà donné une seconde chance que tu n'as même pas les couilles de prendre. Est-ce que la chaîne qui pend autour du cou de mon frère ne veut rien dire ?

Machinalement, la main de Max s'était posée sous sa pomme d'Adam, à la recherche d'un bijou absent. Charles, il se souvenait l'avoir laissée à son amant une promesse de retour, avait-il dit, une certitude qu'il ne partirait pas sans revenir la chercher, sans toucher la peau de Charles encore une fois.

Mystique n'avait pas terminé, toutefois, et s'il pouvait encore être surpris, il serait certainement par le tremblement qu'il entend dans sa voix, proche d'un désespoir qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

— Personnellement, je me fous bien de ce que tu peux fiche dans ce trou. Si c'est comme ça que tu veux finir ta vie, c'est fantastique mais si c'est un retour à zéro que tu veux, aie au moins la décence de ne pas laisser mariner les gens qui attendent que tu leur donnes un signe de vie. Et quand je dis signe de vie, j'entends autre chose que ces parties d'échecs en différé que vous faites depuis l'autre bout du globe.

— Ce ne sont…

— Si tu dis « pas mes affaires », je te casse le nez. C'est mon frère que tu as abandonné – encore une fois – et c'est mon frère qui est malheureux parce qu'il est trop occupé à essayer de faire ce qui est juste en te donnant le temps qu'il te faut mais as-tu seulement pensé, Erik, que le temps qu'il lui reste n'est pas extensible à l'infini ?

Le cœur de Max rata un battement, pris soudain d'un doute terrible.

— Il est arrivé quelque chose, affirma-t-il avec angoisse.

Mystique leva les yeux bleus de Charles au ciel.

— Non, idiot, il n'est rien arrivé. Et quand bien même il serait vraiment arrivé quelque chose, Erik, ce ne serait pas à moi de te le dire. Tu as choisi de t'en aller, de partir chercher je-ne-sais pas quoi dans le grand monde et c'est bien beau mais mon frère t'attend depuis presque quarante ans, a accepté de t'attendre encore une fois parce que c'est un imbécile amoureux – tu ne crois pas que la moindre des choses, si tu ne comptes pas revenir, serait de le laisser partir une bonne fois pour toutes ?

Bon, maintenant, elle avait réussi à l'énerver.

— Crois-le ou non, cracha-t-il dignement, mais je n'ai aucune intention d'abandonner Charles, ni maintenant ni jamais, limite de temps ou non.

— Alors, au nom du ciel, Erik – ou Max ou peu importe – si tu as attendu toute ta vie pour la finir avec mon frère, si tu as finalement retrouvé le nord, si plus rien d'autre ne te retient, puis-je savoir ce que _tu fous encore là_ ?

… Il devait reconnaître qu'elle posait les bonnes questions.

A dire vrai, il aurait probablement dû revenir à l'Institut plus tôt – dès qu'il s'était senti assez fort pour soulever des voitures de deux tonnes – mais quelque chose l'avait retenu, une émotion qui avait écrasé son cœur dans sa cage thoracique, l'enchaînant plus loin de l'Institut que ses propres idéaux à l'époque où il dirigeait encore la Confrérie.

— J'y crois pas, marmonna Mystique. Tu as peur ?

Max lui montra les dents, sifflant sous l'affront. Mystique laissa un rire incrédule lui échapper – oh, il l'avait entendu des centaines de fois s'échapper de cette paire de lèvres rouges, ce rire narquois et condescendant et il détestait la tendresse qu'elle lui apportait involontairement, il détestait lui devoir le souvenir des lèvres de Charles.

— Tu as affronté Shaw, la CIA, Stryker, des années de prison, le Phénix, j'en passe et des meilleures et tu as peur de… de quoi ? De retourner dans les bras de l'homme assez stupide pour t'aimer et te pardonner au moins une dizaine de fois plus que tu ne le mérites ? Pour l'amour du ciel, grandis un peu et réserve le premier vol pour New York.

— Ca va, tu as fini ? siffla le vieil homme, la main tremblante de rage.

Il n'avait _pas_ peur. Il avait juste besoin de temps avant de se faire à l'idée de retourner au manoir Xavier, au milieu de ses murs oppressants, ses regards hostiles, tout ce qui n'était pas Charles et n'avait rien d'autre à lui apporter que du chagrin. Il avait besoin de temps avant de faire face aux hommes et femmes qu'il avait personnellement traqué au fil des années, avant d'affronter leur animosité – bien méritée, il fallait se le dire – et de la laisser glisser comme si de rien n'était. Il avait besoin de temps avant de faire face à la déception qu'il allait sans doute trouver dans les yeux de son amant. Il avait besoin de temps pour faire face à la vie qu'il ne s'imaginait pas construire là-bas. Il avait juste… besoin de temps.

Était-ce trop demander ?

Face à lui, le visage du faux Charles s'était adouci.

— Il y a des choses que je ne lui pardonnerais jamais, Erik, et je sais que malgré tout son bon cœur, c'est pareil pour lui. Nous ne serons plus jamais ce que nous avions été l'un pour l'autre mais j'ai _choisi _de l'appeler mon frère, comme il a choisi de m'appeler sa sœur. Après tout ce qu'il a fait, comment peux-tu penser un seul instant que son amour puisse t'enchaîner ?

Comment… _Il ne lui donnait pas le droit_.

— Si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, Raven, répliqua durement Max en déplaçant un autre pion, je te prierais de t'en aller.

Raven dans le corps de Charles se leva et secoua la tête avec une sorte de tristesse résignée que Max avait vue pour la dernière fois sur ce visage à Cuba, collée contre le sable clair et teinté de sang. Il repoussa la brusque vague de haine qui l'envahit – comment osait-elle se moquer ainsi de ses vieilles blessures, des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier mais gardait avec jalousie parce que c'étaient les souvenirs qu'il avait de Charles il ne les partagerait pour rien au monde.

— Je ne reviendrais pas, Erik. Si tu décides de nous rejoindre, tu auras une place mais je ne céderais pas la mienne. Et si tu décides de ne pas revenir, aie au moins la décence de lui envoyer une lettre.

Elle tourna les talons et disparut avec rapidité dans la foule éparse des promeneurs, laissant Max seul avec son plateau, les pions blancs dispersés face à la rangée immobile de noirs. Le vieil homme se tut pendant un long moment avant de déplacer une autre pièce en soupirant :

— Échec, mon vieil ami.

Une brève pression se fit contre ses tempes, pareille à un baiser imaginaire, puis le silence revint dans sa tête.

Il devrait en avoir l'habitude mais pour il ne savait quelle raison, le vide en face de lui parut plus gris et froid que d'ordinaire.

* * *

Ils arrivent à Washington dans la fin de l'après-midi et trouvent une voiture de location presqu'aussitôt, que Mystique loue sous un faux nom. Magneto a senti le poids de l'esprit de Charles contre le sien à plusieurs instants – jamais vraiment une intrusion, plutôt un moyen de réaffirmer sa présence – mais la sensation a disparu au bout d'un moment. Mystique reste une ombre silencieuse à ses côtés, toujours cachée sous ses traits de jeune femme blanche et blonde – un visage d'autant plus perturbant qu'il est identique à celui qu'elle a porté onze ans auparavant. Après tout ce temps passé en solitaire, c'est une sensation étrange de se retrouver aux côtés de sa plus vieille alliée, un souvenir aussi amer que tendre.

Ils roulent jusqu'à la nuit tombée, les indications laissées par Charles tracées sur un morceau de calepin que Mystique plie et déplie dans ses mains. La voie est relativement isolée et longe la côte, ce qui la rend difficile à atteindre via les routes ils finissent le voyage à pied, avant de descendre prudemment sur la voie, juste à l'entrée d'un tunnel.

Ils sont en avance et le contact du métal est plaisant, aussi Magneto n'hésite-t-il pas à s'asseoir contre les barres, étendant nonchalamment sa perception pour guetter le train. Après une hésitation, Mystique l'imite et se cale contre lui, une position qui n'est pas sans rappeler les premiers jours de la Confrérie, quand tout était encore trop brouillon et maladroit, qu'il était loin des bras de Charles et n'avait pour tout réconfort que la certitude d'avoir enlevé à l'homme qu'il aimait la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux.

Un réconfort d'imbécile mais un réconfort quand même. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux redevenus rouges.

— Je vais tuer Trask, annonce-t-elle avec calme.

Magneto ferme les yeux. Il s'y est attendu mais cela n'apaise pas le nœud qui emprisonne ses viscères.

— J'ai bien réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit et j'ai repensé à tout ce qui a été décidé aujourd'hui, continue la mutante sur un ton monotone, presque indifférent. Charles veut discréditer Trask et je suis d'accord avec le plan mais il connaît notre existence, il connaît les choses que nous pouvons faire. Qui dit qu'il ne sera plus jamais entendu, même après notre intervention ? Qui dit qu'en l'effaçant de notre présent, nous ne créons pas un futur plus atroce encore ?

— Crois-moi, Mystique, pour créer un futur plus affreux que celui dans lequel j'ai vécu, il faut avoir de sacrés moyens.

— Des moyens que Trask possède. Mon frère a un bon plan, Erik, et il pense à nous préserver mais je ne peux pas laisser cette ordure sortir vivante de cette démonstration. Je ne mettrais pas en danger la mission mais si je peux m'arranger pour que sa mort soit un accident… je n'hésiterais pas à le faire.

Il devrait l'en dissuader – c'est une terrible idée, il sait à quoi ressemblerait un monde où Bolivar Trask est mort trop tôt – mais il n'a jamais cru à la rédemption d'humains comme Trask ou Stryker, ni à la prétendue pureté de son ancien bras droit qui serait il ne sait quel tournant décisif de leur réalité. Certes, assassiner Trask a dû opérer des changements en Raven mais il est certain que sa capture, sa torture aux mains de scientifiques sans scrupules et les autres horreurs qui ont suivies y sont pour beaucoup dans la transformation qui s'est opérée en elle.

Et cela, il a juré qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais aucun mutant souffrir de pareils traitements, pas s'il peut l'empêcher.

— Je n'essaierais pas de te stopper, Raven, mais je promets que s'il essaie de t'enlever à nous, il paiera pour avoir seulement pensé avoir mis les mains sur toi et je ne serais pas le seul à te défendre.

Elle sourit légèrement, cache son visage sur son épaule.

— Charles sera en danger lui aussi. Tu as vu comment il était bouleversé après Cerebro. Si Trask apprend ce qu'il sait faire…

— Trask ne touchera pas à un cheveu de la tête de Charles. Il sera mort avant. Je peux te promettre ça aussi.

— Et tu peux me promettre que tu ne te feras pas capturer, cette fois-ci ? ricane-t-elle sans malice, appuyant la question d'un clin d'œil espiègle.

— Joker, répond Erik – parce qu'il n'a pas le poids de Magneto sur les épaules, pas devant la complicité que Raven lui gratifie – en lui renvoyant un sourire éclatant. J'ai un certain talent pour ça.

— Tu sais que je veillerais sur toi ? continue la femme bleue, le ton soudainement intense. Après… après tout ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer quand nous aurons réparé le futur mais si j'ai bien saisi l'histoire, tu… ne seras plus là.

— Ma conscience supplante temporairement celle de l'Erik Lehnsherr de 1973 c'est son corps, sa réalité. Il est juste que je lui rende sa vie, Raven. Il a beaucoup de choses à faire. Ou à ne pas faire, c'est selon.

— Comme ne pas laisser mon frère mourir ? demande la morphe, une tristesse plissant ses joues.

Erik hoche la tête, laissant la gravité revenir sur son visage.

— Je lui ai laissé une lettre. Il risque de ne pas la lire mais je peux le comprendre. Après dix ans passés enfermé entre cinq murs puis à se retrouver libre sans explication… j'ai peur qu'il ne détruise la moitié de Washington dans un accès de panique.

— Eh, il ne sera pas seul, assura Mystique avec confiance. Au pire, je peux convaincre Charles de…

— Non, tranche Magneto, impitoyable, ignorant la confusion qui s'écrit sur le visage bleu de sa vis-à-vis. J'ai encore des souvenirs de l'Erik Lehnsherr qui vivait dans cette prison, de sa rage contre le monde entier déguisée dans une léthargie perpétuelle. Il sera furieux lorsqu'il saura ce qui s'est passé et je ne veux pas que Charles en souffre. Les cieux savent qu'il a déjà payé le tribut injuste de ma colère, je… je ne pourrais pas vivre avec moi-même si je lui faisais du mal, dans le futur ou dans le passé.

— Je doute qu'il te laisse faire, avance sombrement Mystique.

— Je l'espère de toute mon âme mais je ne veux pas prendre de risques.

Mystique soupire lourdement et se passe une main écaillée dans les cheveux, un tic qu'elle a hérité de Charles peut-être sans s'en rendre compte.

— Je savais déjà que tu ne resterais pas, Magneto, avoue-t-elle, mais je ne t'imaginais pas prendre la fuite si tôt.

— Je préfère ça à l'alternative. Faire du mal à Charles n'est pas une option, répond-il tout aussi franchement. Blesser Charles Xavier à nouveau dans un moment de rage aveugle lui est insupportable. L'idée même a quelque chose de sale, de révoltant il sait qu'il préférerait se planter une lame dans l'artère fémorale avant de songer à lever la main sur son amant.

— Pour moi non plus, confie Mystique et elle se fend d'un léger baiser qu'elle pose sur sa joue – à peine un contact, comme le baiser d'une sœur à un frère, une promesse cachée parmi le métal tiède, le vent et l'attente.

Le cœur lourd, il prend une décision qu'il repousse depuis deux jours et la regarde fixement.

— Mystique, je vais te demander de me suivre encore une fois.

* * *

Ôter le métal de son lit de bois et de gravier pour le faire léviter ensuite à trois bons mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes est un jeu d'enfant. Cela devient plus compliqué lorsqu'il doit manipuler les longues tiges à l'aveuglette, deviner où le métal doit s'éparpiller, recouvrir les circuits qu'il devine avec heureusement, Mystique a pris les devants et lui crie des instructions dans le vent alors qu'elle a la tête penchée sur les wagons ouverts – une position précaire mais qu'elle maintient malgré le vent qui secoue ses cheveux et son corps longiligne. Cela leur prend un temps monstrueux, toutefois, et quand ils en ont enfin terminé, Washington est déjà bien trop proche. Il rejoint Mystique en courant et lui intime de s'agripper à lui, les dégageant du train avant que celui-ci ne soit trop près de sa destination.

La peau de sa compagne est légèrement plus foncée et elle est essoufflée, lui-même sent la douleur dans ses côtes mais au moins, la première partie de la mission est accomplie. Il ne leur restera plus qu'à arriver devant la Maison Blanche, quinze minutes avant la démonstration – comme c'était convenu. Il ignore si Charles et Hank sont déjà descendus à Washington ou s'ils sont restés à Westchester pour la nuit : quoiqu'il en soit, la présence mentale de Charles a totalement disparu de son esprit. Il est très certainement en train de dormir, étant donné l'heure avancée.

— Tu peux te changer ? demande-t-il à Raven celle-ci hoche la tête et prend l'apparence d'un homme aux traits angulaires et aux cheveux sales. Ils font lentement leur retour vers la ville dont la vie nocturne bat le plein avec passion et après de longues et laborieuses minutes, parvient à trouver un taxi dont le chauffeur accepte avec résignation de traverser le Potomac pour les emmener au Pentagone.

Il a débattu très longtemps avec l'idée de récupérer le casque.

A sa grande surprise, quand l'idée s'est imposée durant le voyage à Paris, il découvre qu'il n'a aucune envie de reposer les mains sur la pièce de métal qui n'est autre que l'expression la plus profonde de sa séparation avec Charles, encore moins de la mettre sur sa tête. Il a longtemps associé l'objet à un réconfort que lui avait procuré une sorte d'invincibilité, un crachat lancé dans la face des pouvoirs supposés tout-puissants du télépathe, un moyen de déclarer à l'homme dont il avait été amoureux que ses pensées ne pouvaient plus l'atteindre, de quelque manière que ce fut. Évidemment, le revers de la médaille était qu'il pensait à son ancien amant – encore occasionnel à l'époque – plus que jamais avec le constant rappel qu'il s'en protégeait planté sur sa tête. Puis, ils s'étaient réconciliés, il était revenu vers Charles et la question du casque avait débarqué entre le dessert et le fromage.

Il n'avait pas aimé l'objet plus qu'il aimait Charles Xavier. Il s'en était débarrassé sans arrière-pensée.

Bien sûr, cinquante ans plus tôt, c'est un geste encore impensable – le casque est autant un gage de stabilité qu'une partie de la persona qu'il a parachevée en prison – et Magneto ne doute pas que son jeune double aura plus de scrupules à laisser derrière lui un objet à la valeur symbolique et émotionnelles aussi chargée, en plus d'une ultime défense contre l'esprit d'un homme qu'il n'aura peut-être pas envie de confronter.

C'est frustrant d'avancer avec si peu de certitudes mais Magneto ne peut pas se permettre de tergiverser trop longtemps.

C'est autant une mesure de prévention contre les actes futurs de son double de 1973 – il ne se fait pas assez confiance pour laisser le Pentagone et la ville de Washington intact, d'où le côté rassurant de la vigilance de Mystique – et une main secourable qu'il veut tendre à son jeune lui-même. Peu importe ce qu'il a mis dans sa lettre, il n'attend pas d'un Erik Lehnsherr qui a purgé pendant dix ans une peine injuste qu'il retourne vers ses anciens alliés avec raison, peut-être. Il n'avait certainement eu aucune envie de ramper aux pieds de Charles « Saint » Xavier après sa propre sortie de prison, merci beaucoup.

— Tu es sûr de toi ? demande sa compagne une fois sortie du taxi, une moue inquiète déformant ses traits masculins.

— Honnêtement, je ne sais pas s'il me restera une autre nuit après celle-ci et je ne veux pas donner l'opportunité à un jeune Magneto fou furieux de démolir la moitié du bâtiment en venant récupérer ce qui fait le symbole de son pouvoir. Si vraiment nous devons faire profil bas, autant parer à toutes les éventualités possibles.

— Et tu sais où chercher ?

Il ne le sait que trop bien. Sa première cellule – la temporaire, celle dans laquelle il est resté enfermé des mois durant dans une perpétuelle léthargie créée par les drogues qu'on lui injectait dans les veines, celle prévue pour le retenir avant qu'on ne lui en creuse une à cinq cents mètres sous leurs pieds – se trouve juste en dessous.

Les couloirs qu'ils traversent, une fois passé un portique de sécurité qu'il n'a aucun mal à dérégler – Raven a changé son apparence pour prendre le profil d'un homme à l'air suffisant, enfermé dans un costume trois-pièces – sont complètement déserts, à peine croisent-ils un vigile désintéressé qui préfère se curer les ongles plutôt que de leur lancer un regard. Magneto agrippe nonchalamment le métal d'une poignée de porte, le façonne avec suffisance entre ses doigts habiles en deux petites sphères qu'il fait planer à quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa main. Il a bien l'intention d'en finir rapidement, aussi ne perd-il pas une seconde avant d'envoyer les projectiles se fracasser sur le front des hommes chargés de la surveillance. Deux mouvements de main plus tard et c'est le fonctionnaire assis derrière son bureau qui est tenu pour compte, avant même d'avoir pu appeler la sécurité.

_Pathétique_, pense Magneto avec un rictus.

— T'avais besoin de moi, vraiment ? ironise Mystique en fouillant dans les tiroirs du bureau.

— A part le casque, leurs armes et leurs ceintures, il n'y a presque aucun composant magnétique dans cette pièce ni dans leur chambre forte, admet le maître du magnétisme en inspectant les mécanismes de la porte – il ne sait pas en quoi elle est faite mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il peut manipuler, pas sans un gros effort de concentration et il n'en a pas à gaspiller pour l'instant. Et je ne sais pas si le système d'ouverture vérifie les empreintes digitales ou quelque chose du genre…

— T'inquiète pas, le rassure la mutante en reprenant sa forme naturelle un instant avant de se prendre les traits du fonctionnaire assommé.

Si Magneto peut rationnellement comprendre pourquoi les humains ont vu un intérêt particulier à garder si précieusement les objets qu'ils découvrent derrière la porte, il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir la rage qui le prend aux tripes lorsqu'il découvre une des gracieuses ailes d'Angel déposée comme un trophée à côté du casque de Shaw. C'était une partie du corps de la mutante, au même titre que les bras ou les jambes, comment peut-on penser le disposer dans une vitrine comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire objet ? Un mouvement furieux du poignet plus tard, il regarde la vitre se briser avec satisfaction tandis que le casque se love doucement contre sa paume.

_Plus jamais_, a-t-il juré des dizaines de fois et il tient à tenir cette promesse. Il ne laissera plus jamais l'un de siens

A côté de lui, Raven retient un hoquet et se cache les yeux, nul doute envahie par les souvenirs d'Angel sur une table d'autopsie, au côté des cadavres de leurs anciens compagnons. Il offre une main sur son épaule en guise de sympathie, appuyant brièvement pour. Il n'a jamais autant voulu tuer Trask qu'à cet instant.

— On la vengera, Raven, elle et tous les autres. Je te promets qu'on…

— PAS UN GESTE,** SALES MONSTRES !**

Soudain blême, Magneto se retourne avec brusquerie avant de se précipiter hors de la chambre forte, les paumes ouvertes et les doigts crispés, prêt à dévier toute balle tirée dans leur direction.

Ils sont peut-être une dizaine à avoir surgi dans la salle de surveillance, armes au poing et des ordres de reddition dans la bouche, mais il peut voir du monde se presser dans le couloir au-delà – combien sont-ils, bordel ? Vingt, trente ? Certainement pas plus mais cela n'a aucune importance. Magneto montre les dents, se concentre sur les humains face à lui et _tire_ –

… Il ne se passe rien. Aucun homme ne fait de bon en avant, subitement attiré par des broches ou des boucles de ceinture, aucune arme ne bouge, il ne se passe _rien_.

Plastique. Embuscade. _NON._

Les mots de Charles lui reviennent brusquement en tête, criant d'une impardonnable vérité. « Il faut s'attendre à ce qu'ils soient préparés à votre venue, c'est-à-dire des armes en plastique et les détecteurs de Trask. »

Le manque de personnel dans les couloirs. Le vigile à moitié endormi. Les armes en plastique et le manque de métal. Merde – il savait que Trask avait mis le gouvernement à l'affût, Charles _le lui a dit_, bon sang, et il s'est quand même fait avoir comme un bleu, tout ça parce qu'il est incapable d'avoir la foi.

La rage reprend le dessus, chaude et aveuglante. Il ne les laissera pas le capturer et l'enfermer comme un animal, pas _encore_. Les pistolets des vigiles inconscients volent dans ses mains et il en passe un à l'aveuglette à Mystique qui le saisit rapidement. Ses mains ne tremblent pas mais pas besoin d'être un expert pour deviner sa nervosité.

— J'ai dit, répète le premier des hommes armés, celui qui les a insultés, à genoux et les mains sur la tête, Lehnsherr ! La fille bleue, c'est pareil pour toi ! Au sol, tous les deux !

Ils sont deux contre vingt. Les alarmes doivent déjà être déclenchées et ils ne tarderont sans doute pas à voir les renforts arriver. Son pouvoir ne lui sert à rien dans cette pièce, contre des armes en plastiques. S'il y a une chance pour que Mystique arrive à s'enfuir – parce qu'il ne peut pas permettre ça, pas après avoir espéré aussi longtemps – alors il se doit de la lui donner même si la situation paraît désespérée.

Mais s'il peut ouvrir une brèche, s'il peut leur rendre un centième de la monnaie de leur pièce, il n'hésitera pas.

— Suce-moi la bite, ricane Magneto avant de faire feu sur l'humain qui a osé les traiter de monstres.

L'enfer se déchaîne avant que la balle atteigne sa tête.

* * *

Plus tard, il se dira qu'on peut apprécier la vaillance avec laquelle ils ont lutté même s'il est devenu évident après quelques secondes de coups de feu échangés qu'ils ne remporteront pas cette bataille-là.

Il a tué cinq humains. Mystique en a touché quelques-uns aussi mais si on en juge par les gémissements de douleur que certains poussent encore, elle n'a pas eu le cœur de les achever. Il ne lui en veut pas vraiment. Tuer demande un tribut qu'elle n'est sans doute pas prête à payer. Il n'était pas prêt, lui non plus, le jour où il a assassiné sa première victime et pourtant, les cieux savaient qu'il n'était plus innocent de bien des choses à l'époque.

Peut-être qu'il comprend enfin ce que Charles a voulu préserver en Raven.

Mystique est au sol, maintenant, sa peau écailleuse percée par des dards probablement bourrés de tranquillisants ou d'autres saloperies de sédatifs. Il le sait parce qu'il en a un dans la cuisse et d'autres plantés sa vision tangue déjà dangereusement mais il tient bon, s'agrippant au mur pour éviter de s'effondrer. L'arme dans sa main tremble, pique du nez et quand ses doigts deviennent trop gourds pour la retenir, quand la sensation du métal s'embrouille sous sa peau, Erik comprend qu'il a perdu.

Oh, bien. Il n'a jamais particulièrement bien choisi ses batailles.

La tête rejetée en arrière, le dos plaqué contre le mur, il laisse ses jambes se dérober sous lui et la grisaille de l'inconscience s'abat finalement sur son esprit comme une camisole de force.

Au moins, pense-t-il avant de plonger dans le noir familier, au moins, Charles est-il hors de danger.

Maigre consolation.


End file.
